


像相识的日子

by Neyawang



Category: French Revolution RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 102,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyawang/pseuds/Neyawang
Summary: 目前是草稿，可能有设定矛盾的地方，后面还会重新更正人比较懒，会好好写的，爱你们
Kudos: 1





	1. 革命时期

第一章，兰德夫人

“让那个奥地利婊子出来！让那个奥地利婊子出来！”王宫外面是暴民的叫嚣，王宫内一片死寂。国王在露台的出现并没有安抚暴民的情绪，人们将目光看向呆坐在一旁的王后，她怀里抱着孩子，皇长女紧紧地环抱着她的膝盖，王后和皇长女充满乞求的看着国王。窗外的叫嚣声甚嚣尘上，“啪”一块玻璃碎了，有人扔了石头，“噼里啪啦”接二连三的玻璃碎了，女人们吓作一团，所有人都看向王后。  
“妈妈，我害怕……”王后怀里的孩子小声地说。  
“我去吧！”王后身后响起了一个声音，是负责小皇子教学的女官之一，“我和王后有几分相像，换上衣服认不出来的。”  
“不行！”国王下意识的说，而后又沉默了，确实，除此之外还有什么办法呢？  
女官行了个礼，在王后的授意下走进内室去换衣服。  
“不行的，这不行的！”国王还在喃喃自语，“太危险了！”他的表现比自己出现在露台还要紧张，他看向王弟，又看向其他大臣。  
“陛下，”内室的门打开了，先后走出了两个几乎一模一样的人，唯一不同的是其中一个人的粉很厚。  
“玛丽……兰德……”国王很快分出了两个人，“这不行的！”  
那个被叫做兰德的女官没有说话，向国王行了礼之后就走上了露台，“滚回奥地利去！滚回奥地利去！”外面的喊声没有停止，屋内的王后紧紧搂着两个孩子坐在一旁担心着露台上另一个女人。  
“奥地利婊子！”一个石块贴着她的脸颊而过，她纹丝不动，又一个石块打碎了她旁边的玻璃，她依旧不动，过了一会儿，暴民的叫嚣减弱了，她缓缓举起了右手，指天起誓：  
“我是法国人，我和我的孩子，将忠于祖国！”  
叫嚣声戛然而止，人群沉默着…………甚至都能听到有些人的咳嗽声，不知从哪里传来了一声“王后万岁！”紧接着人群爆发出直冲云霄的“王后万岁”的欢呼声。露台上的女人在欢呼声中缓缓退下，窗子再次被关上。  
“谢谢！”窗子关上后最先迎上来的是国王，他握着夫人的手感谢道。夫人意识到此举不妥，向后退了一步，行了个礼，转身走到王后身侧，“殿下，我们安全了。”  
“谢谢！”王后眼里嚼着泪水向她道了谢。  
暴民围攻王宫的危机终于被化解了，下午路易国王居然下了一道命令——以亵渎王后的罪名将上午勇敢出面的女官驱逐出宫廷，当晚即刻动身。内廷一片哗然，王后已经来找过国王无数次了，小皇子不能没有这位老师，但都被国王以“老师还有很多”为名拒绝。  
兰德夫人在家中收到了命令，她有一丝吃惊，但想到今天上午的情形也明白了，便命令仆人去准备离开的东西。夜幕降临的可真快啊，站在窗前欣赏落日的夫人感叹道，“希望一切平安无事。”  
“妈妈，我们为什么要走啊？”仆人领进来一个五六岁的小女孩。兰德夫人没有家人，没有丈夫，只有这么一个身世成迷的女儿。  
“去一个更安全的地方。”夫人温柔地对女儿说。  
“那钱币爸爸呢？”小女孩儿歪着头问。  
“他不能走，他留下来国家才有希望。”  
“夫人，先生来了。”门外的管家进来通报，“爸爸！”小女孩儿松开仆人的手扑了过去。  
“我的小伊琳莎！”来人一把抱起女孩儿在她的小脸儿上亲了一口，小女孩也摘掉了来人的黑帽子，露出了国王的脸。所以，兰德夫人也是蒙特斯庞夫人，但此路易非彼路易。  
二人相识于1780年，当时的兰德夫人还叫玛丽安，只是个落魄贵族家的独女，幸得命运垂青做了王后近臣长女的家教老师，因果敢聪慧被引荐给了王后做皇长女的家庭教师。在宫廷中，国王只是为了报复王后与外臣暧昧的传闻让她做了自己的情妇，可是随着时间的推移，国王爱上了兰德夫人，兰德夫人也爱上了这个软弱又善良的国王。他们两人的事儿只有王弟知晓，可谓是秘密中的秘密，后来幽会的地点都是在王弟家中。1783年兰德夫人怀孕时，国王也是这般表面上找了个理由将她解职，实则在王弟乡下的城堡里给她养胎。12月，夫人诞下一名女婴，这个女婴就是伊琳莎·玛丽安·路易，本书的主人公。至于小伊琳莎为什么称路易为钱币爸爸嘛，那是因为夫人一直没有告诉她她的父亲是谁，但是小伊琳莎发现他和金路易上的人一模一样。  
“走吧！”路易站在门口，向夫人伸手。夫人走过去拉住路易的手，“你千万小心！”  
“我就知道，你会明白的！”路易不舍的看着夫人，“拿着这个，老古高尔伯爵会为你提供保护，给他看这个他就明白了！”他说着递给夫人一封信又从手上摘下了一枚戒指，“我在他那里存了东西，他也会给你的！这个孩子，她虽然不能跟我的姓，但我会给她证明身份的东西。”他给那枚戒指穿了条金链子挂到小伊琳莎的脖子上，“它会证明你的身份。”  
“跟我们一起走吧！”夫人哀求着。  
“不能，我是国王！”路易小声的说，他吻了下夫人的唇，“你明白我的用意太好了！”  
“如果局势稳定了，我会再接你回来的！”路易又说。  
“爸爸……”小伊琳莎在上车时抓着路易的手不放，“我们还会见面吗？”  
“会的！”路易温柔地揉揉她的头，“爱你的妈妈！记住你是我的孩子！”他掰开孩子的手，轻轻地关上车门。  
马车在夜幕中驶远了，路易转身上了街角等候他的马车。  
在驶向郊外的马车上，小伊琳莎摆弄着父亲挂在她脖子上的戒指，“妈妈，我们什么时候才能再见到爸爸啊！”打她记事儿起，这位钱币爸爸就不经常出现，但是偶尔出现就会给她带好多礼物，而且还非常的温柔，最重要的是父亲来时，她的家庭教师们就都消失啦！  
“等自由降临的时候！”兰德夫人望着王宫的方向说。  
“妈妈，这个戒指的宝石掉了呀！”小伊琳莎一手拿着戒指一手托着宝石给妈妈看。  
“快收好，爸爸留给你的……”话还没说完，看到戒指的夫人愣住了，这是刻着他家族盾章的戒指，换句话说就是家族的信物，宝石不过是黏上去的，一掰就掉。“收好吧，孩子，不要丢了，有它你就能见到爸爸了！”  
王宫内  
“陛下，”王弟早在办公室等着他了，“你去送她们了？”  
“是的，她完全明白我的意图。”国王说。  
“她非常聪明，小伊琳莎也非常聪明！”王弟说，“她们会去哪里？”  
“不知道，”国王对王弟也留了个心眼，并非不信任，而是这件事越少人知道越好，“我让她想办法去英国了。”

第二章，古高尔家族

马车停在了凡尔赛西南的热内斯城堡前，当时叫古高尔城堡而且面积比现在大得多。门口早有人等候，下午时王宫就已传来了消息。仆人将兰德夫人和小伊琳莎引进了大厅，有人去通报老古高尔了，没多会儿，从楼上下来一位身材略有肥胖但看上去很健康的老人。  
“您是兰德夫人吧？”那人虽然已显老态，但声音依旧响亮威严。  
“我是伊琳莎，这位是我妈妈。”夫人正要行礼，伊琳莎抢先一步说道。  
“瞧瞧……瞧瞧，她不怕我！”老人特别开心地对管家说。  
“她被宠坏了！”兰德夫人忙说，接着把路易给她的信递了过去。  
“没事没事，”老古高尔接过信看了起来，他脸色突变，一会儿看看信，一会儿又看看小伊琳莎，一会儿又看看兰德夫人，然后一个健步走到壁炉前把信扔进了尚在燃烧的木柴里。  
“夫人，”老古高尔反而对夫人行了个礼，“从今以后，南厅就给你们住。”  
夜已经深了，兰德夫人和小伊琳莎便没有再叨扰古高尔先生，她们在仆人的带领下去了城堡的南边。小伊琳莎已经有点困了，不住地打着哈欠，“妈妈，明天爸爸会来吗？”  
“他不能离开巴黎！”夫人说。  
“夫人，这是您的屋子，小姐的在那边。”仆人说。  
“她先跟我睡几天吧，到了新环境我怕她不适应。”夫人礼貌的说。  
“好的夫人。”  
可能是旅途劳累，小伊琳莎在妈妈的怀里早早地睡下了，而夫人则看着孩子的睡颜发呆，替这个孩子的未来担忧，“她会怎样？如果路易……不再是国王……这个孩子该怎么办？”  
第二天，老古高尔正式迎接了兰德夫人的到来，还为她引荐了自己的两个儿子：利奥波德·古高尔和夏尔·古高尔。两个年轻人惊呼过夫人的美貌后，便对她的到来心存疑惑，老古高尔含糊地解释说她是旧友的儿子的妻子，因家族巨变只得来此寻求庇护；之后老古高尔带着夫人和伊琳莎参观了城堡、花园，还为她们安排了仆人。他的两个儿子都觉得小伊琳莎甚是可爱，在夫人一行参观城堡时，一直都是利奥波德在抱着她。  
这里有必要介绍一下老古高尔，路易·古高尔，据说他是路易十五众多私生子中的一个，从小就不知道母亲是谁，只是被送到失去了亲生子的古高尔男爵家养着。男爵一直无嗣，他死后家族就由路易继承，国王也封了他为伯爵，法国的贵族多如牛毛，他这个伯爵本也没有什么值得注意的，但是在1765年国王的亲生子死后就频繁传召路易·古高尔到王宫，他也就是在那会儿认识了才11岁的路易-奥古斯特（路易十六）。当年的路易·古高尔也是个玩世不恭的青年，经常偷偷带着路易-奥古斯特出入民间娱乐场所。九年后，20岁的路易-奥古斯特继位，成为路易十六。路易·古高尔按照国王的意思娶了个贵族小姐过上了平静的生活，革命爆发的前几年在资产阶级的浪潮下，古高尔伯爵也投身了商业，不过他喜欢大海，投资的更多的是海洋贸易。  
老古高尔还有两个儿子，两个性格迥异的儿子，大儿子利奥波德1763年出生，是个聪明稳重有责任感的人，小儿子夏尔是在诞生了无数伟大人物的1769年的后三年出生，是个热情大胆又充满理想的人。二人在生活上也形成了极大的反差，长子经营家族事业，小儿子整天和革命党人混在一起，到处发表讲话参与印刷小册子。兰德夫人来的前几天他也要去凡尔赛和民众一起要求国王到巴黎去，但是被老古高尔发现端倪禁足在家，解禁的日子就是夫人来的那天。  
“小姑娘，出去玩吗？”兰德夫人已经来了一个多月了，夏尔已经和伊琳莎混熟了总想带着她去给革命党当吉祥物。  
“你要带她去哪里！”老古高尔呵斥道，“她不许出这个院子！尤其是不能跟你出这个门！”  
“你不能限制她的自由！这是作为人的首要权力！”夏尔说。  
“哦，大革命家！没有安全何谈自由！”老古高尔冷嘲热讽地说。  
“她跟着我很安全！”夏尔不甘示弱。  
“你和你的革命朋友吗？他们连下一顿饭在哪吃都不知道！不光她，你也不去出这个门！”老古高尔一把拉过伊琳莎，“碰”关上了夏尔屋子的门，接着传来钥匙锁门的声音。  
伊琳莎全程都冷漠地看着，自从她和妈妈到来，妈妈和眼前这个老头就不让她出门，授课也是老师到家里来教，唯一可以出门的时候就是利奥波德要求带她出去玩的时候，她也习惯了，早就不要求出门了。  
后来伊琳莎渐渐长大，逆反心理也有了，越是不让出去她就越想出去，她还会从老古高尔和利奥波德那里骗来钥匙偷偷放夏尔出来，然后两个人一起跑。这一天，她骗来钥匙，又演了一出大逃亡，跟着夏尔到了革命小酒馆。  
“夏尔，我们需要面包！，人们正在挨饿，国王还在考虑加税！”一个男人跟夏尔说。  
“我这只有50利弗尔，你们都拿去吧！”夏尔掏了掏口袋。  
“我这里也有3个路易”坐在一起的另一个人说。  
“我们要到巴黎去！去让国王见一见这些饿坏了的人民！”夏尔说。  
“没有钱！这些穷苦人再没有吃的就要饿死了！”酒馆老板说。  
“我有钱啊！”伊莉莎坐到了夏尔腿上。  
“你别闹，你哪有钱！”夏尔把她抱了下去，递给她一块糖，“去和朱莉她们玩去吧！”  
“不，我就是有钱！”她说着从脖子上的项链盒子里倒出一块儿小小的红宝石，“这是我的！”  
夏尔长在贵族家，一眼就能看出这个宝石价值不菲，不过好在其他人都当伊琳莎开玩笑，“小姑娘，我们在商量大事情，收好你的小宝石吧！”他们只当那是教堂的彩色玻璃。  
夜里，夏尔和伊琳莎在回去的路上，他抱着伊琳莎，问她“你的小宝石哪里来的？”  
“我爸爸给我的！”伊琳莎说。  
“谁是你爸爸？”夏尔又问。  
“不知道！”  
“那你的宝石能卖吗？我去联系买家，钱也留一些给你！”夏尔说。  
“我不要，你们去用吧，到巴黎去！见国王！”伊琳莎高亢地说。  
“顽皮的孩子！”夏尔让她骑到脖子上，唱起了歌儿。  
宝石卖了出去，但是兰德夫人在给伊琳莎洗澡的时候发现项链坠子里的宝石没了，就问她宝石去哪里了。伊琳莎说卖掉了，钱用来给穷人买面包了，如果话只说到这里夫人不会生气的，最多会责备两句，但是她还说了后面的话，他们吃了面包就有力气去巴黎，去找国王！这话说完，夫人抬手就给了伊琳莎一巴掌。“穿好衣服，出来！”夫人打完孩子，冷漠地说。  
过了一会儿，伊琳莎穿好了衣服走到了夫人跟前，站在她面前看着她。  
“啪，”又是一巴掌。  
“为什么？”伊莉莎捂着脸问妈妈。从小打大，只要涉及到和革命有关系的事，只要她表现的有一丁点好奇，就会遭到耳光。有一次她伙同夏尔去偷老古高尔的国王画像，不小心弄脏了一点，尽管画没偷出来，老古高尔也没再追究，但是因为脏了画，夫人重重地打了伊琳莎一顿。她不知道妈妈为什么会对国王如此维护，有时又会对着那幅画流泪，而且妈妈还有一间永远不让她进的屋子。  
“啪！”夫人抬手又是一巴掌，然后扭着她上了阁楼，把她关了进去。  
“明天家庭教师不用来了！”夫人对仆人说。  
伊琳莎一直被关在阁楼里，关了三天，这期间夏尔求了父亲无数次让他劝说夫人把伊琳莎放出来，但是老古高尔说那是夫人的家事。老古高尔也表示会把宝石买回来，让夏尔说出卖给谁。夏尔知道老爹问出卖给谁可能还会带着国王卫队过去，他想等志愿者动身了再告诉老爹，他隔着门给伊琳莎递纸条，安慰她。伊琳莎对此倒是无所谓，在她的世界里，革命者是正义的一方，是自由的一方，她对此遭遇毫无怨言，也不怪妈妈，因为她从老古高尔和夏尔的关系上就明白，并不是所有人都明白自由的含义。局面就这么一直僵持着，直到利奥波德从南方回来。  
“父亲，小伊琳莎，我回来了！”他进门时喊了一声，结果只有父亲和兰德夫人迎接了他。  
“小伊琳莎和弟弟呢？”  
“你弟弟那个没良心的，他拐带着伊琳莎卖了夫人的东西去支援什么革命党人！真是可悲！”老古高尔用拐杖戳着地，一字一顿地说。  
“她卖了什么？”利奥波德转头问夫人。  
“一块宝石，是他爸爸送给她的。”夫人说。  
“我回来时碰到了老熟人，他卖给我一块，我觉得在哪儿见过……”他说着从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，“我本想找人把它镶成胸针送给您的，但是实在觉得眼熟，而且珠宝师傅说应该是个戒面。”  
夫人打开盒子，里面果然是伊琳莎偷着卖掉的宝石。夫人捧着盒子连声对利奥波德说着谢谢，然后转身跑上楼，打开阁楼冲进去一把抱着伊琳莎“它回来了，回来了……”  
“妈妈……”伊琳莎拍着妈妈的背，“别哭了，对不起……”  
“答应妈妈，不要再这样了，不要再随意处置你父亲的东西了，那些是他留给你为数不多的纪念！请你好好爱它们！也爱你父亲。”夫人啜泣地说。  
“我爱爸爸！我想他……”伊琳莎说，在她的记忆力，父亲已经模糊了，她努力地想记起那个温柔又善良的人，但脑海里一片模糊。  
宝石事件就这么告一段落了，夏尔再次被禁足，现在换伊琳莎给夏尔的房间递纸条了。尽管被关在阁楼3天3夜，伊琳莎并不怪妈妈，她有一种感觉，用不了多久妈妈就会是她在这个世上唯一的亲人了…… 

【1793年国王死后，老古高尔一病不起，不久也离开了人世，夏尔则抛家舍业地一门心思在巴黎为革命奋斗，家中只剩下利奥波德和兰德夫人，二人为了在动荡的时局下保存古高尔家族煞费苦心，幸而利奥波德最终在果月十八站对了队伍，古高尔家族才得以保全甚至蒸蒸日上。】  
革命【这一章等我学完了法国大革命的全部细节再写】  
第三章，国王之死  
“什么？他们要处死国王？！”饭桌上，老古高尔听着小儿子滔滔不绝的讲演惊呼道。  
“是的！他背叛了国家！”夏尔依旧手舞足蹈地说着一天的见闻，丝毫没有注意到对面的兰德夫人已经浑身颤抖。  
“妈妈……”伊琳莎注意到了，轻轻地叫了一声“你不舒服吗？”  
兰德夫人还没说话只听“哐当”一声，老古高尔栽倒在地，所有人都乱做一团。  
好不容易安置好了老古高尔，利奥波德也喊来了一声，兰德夫人就带着伊琳莎回了房间。在房间里，伊琳莎不小心掉出了夏尔给她的三色帽徽，恰巧被夫人看到，夫人弯腰捡了起来，“这个是？”  
“革命！革命的标志！是自由！”伊琳莎自豪地说，“夏尔叔叔给我的！”她正要往身上别，夫人一个耳光打了过去，“滚出去！”夫人愤怒地说。伊琳莎愣住了，她从来没有挨过妈妈的打，“出去！”夫人用力把她推了出去，关上了门。伊琳莎愣愣地站在门口，捂着脸不知道为什么一个帽徽会让从来不发火的妈妈这么生气，她坐在楼梯口握着当初父亲给他的项链哭了起来，“要是爸爸在就好了”。距离那一天已经过去三年了，父亲在她的脑海里越来越模糊，只依稀的记得和金路易上面的像非常相像，但是现在金路易已经模糊不清了。  
利奥波德听到了声音，让夏尔过去看看“都是你多嘴惹出来的事！”他责怪弟弟。  
“怎么了，我的小伊琳莎。”夏尔蹲在伊琳莎旁边揉着她的小脑袋问她。  
伊琳莎咬着嘴唇没有说话，夏尔转身去敲兰德夫人的门，“夫人，发生什么事了？需要我帮忙吗？”  
“吱呀”一声，门开了，夫人仪态依旧端庄，但眼里难掩悲伤，“没什么，这个孩子弄坏了我的首饰。”  
伊琳莎没有反驳，“首饰坏了可以再买，别吓着孩子！”夏尔说。  
“你父亲怎么样了？”夫人问。  
“没事了，受惊过度！”他说，“去吧，和妈妈道个歉，晚上我带你出去玩！”  
“你惯坏她了！”夫人说。  
“对不起！”屋内，夫人抚摸着伊琳莎的小脸对她说。  
“没关系的妈妈，我不疼！你不喜欢这个，我以后不戴了！”她说着拿出帽徽撕碎了。  
晚上，城堡的花园里  
“嘿，小丫头，想不想去巴黎！”夏尔拿着一盘点心走了过来。  
“想！”伊琳莎歪着头说，“我妈妈不喜欢你给我的帽徽……”她噘着嘴说。  
“我爸也不喜欢，管他呢！去看处死国王啊？”夏尔不过比伊琳莎大十来岁，是个大孩子，又在这场革命的大潮下，他自然是哪里是革命的中心就往哪里跑。  
“好呀！”伊琳莎也受了夏尔的影响，整日跟着一帮革命党人混，往来于各个小团体，像个吉祥物一样很招人喜欢。  
1793年1月20日，夏尔和伊琳莎借着打猎的名声悄无声息的去了巴黎，当天晚上夏尔和伊琳莎混迹于巴黎各色的小酒馆，高声谈论着处死国王。  
1月21日，酒馆的老板娘叫醒夏尔，“和你一起来的小姑娘已经收拾好了，快点，不然看不到了！”夏尔，伊琳莎和几个酒馆的客人一起来到了处死国王的广场，已经有很多人了，伊琳莎仗着个子小挤到了前面。国王的马车就停在他身边，马车上的人下来时，她呆住了，沉睡在脑海里的那个模糊的身影又出现了，“钱币爸爸……”她下意识地喊了一声。下车的人也听到了这一声，看向了她，他也呆住了，“伊琳莎？”这一声呼唤把伊琳莎吓呆了，“你是国王？”她说。“是啊！处死国王！”她旁边的人高声呼喊着。“你长大了！”路易温柔地说，他想抚一抚她的脸，但又担心给她造成麻烦，“愿上帝保佑你！”他说。  
之后的行刑，伊琳莎一直都是目光呆滞的，她从没想过她日夜思念的父亲是国王，而且是以这种方式重逢。当刽子手举着国王的头欢呼时，她仿佛看到了那个温柔的父亲，那个会给她带礼物的温柔的父亲……路易的尸体被抬走了，人群也跟着游行队伍去欢呼了，断头台上的血迹还未干透，伊琳莎木讷地走过去掏出手帕浸在血里，然后藏在了怀里。她一直在断头台附近游荡，她不知道父亲的尸体去了哪里。前一天还让她倍感兴奋的巴黎此刻让她无比害怕，前一天一起开怀畅饮的人们此刻在她眼里就是魔鬼……她和夏尔就这么走散了，巴黎那么大，她不想回到那个酒馆，她不想和人们谈论什么该死的路易，也终于明白妈妈为什么那么讨厌她的帽徽。她继续在巴黎游荡，巴黎总有贵族被处死，有时她会被莫名其妙地举过头顶听着人们高喊着“共和国万岁！”她目睹了无数贵族的惨死，夜夜在噩梦中惊醒，她像一个流浪儿一样在街上游荡，脑子里仍是处死国王那天的种种。  
“小姑娘，你家人呢？”她碰上了好心人，是两个伪装的教士，他们可能也需要一个小孩子来掩饰自己的身份。  
“我父亲死了……”她喃喃地说。  
“革命的受害者……”两个教士心想，“你跟我们走吧，我们要去东边，去瑞士。”  
“好……”  
第四章，革命的士兵  
两个教士带着小伊琳莎穿过军事封锁区时不幸被发现，之后他们的身份被识破，被扭送到了将军那里。将军下令以通敌的罪名处死两名教士，但他们之前交代伊琳莎是路上捡来的小女孩，将军便没有为难她，而是把她交给了随军的妇女照顾。后来打起了仗，随军妇女和伊琳莎又失散了，伊琳莎再度流浪了起来，这次是在战区，比巴黎更加危险。  
一天，她在一片果林找吃的，遇到了奥地利巡逻兵，巡逻兵逮住了她，见她虽然脏兮兮地，但模样很漂亮想要强暴她，她奋起反抗在咬住一个巡逻兵的手时不小心扣动了他之前吓唬她上好膛的手枪，正好打中了他身后的一个士兵。所有人都愣住了，伊琳莎最先反应过来，从地上爬起来就跑，但是她蘸了父亲鲜血的手帕丢下了。  
她一直跑，身后的奥地利巡逻兵一直追，在她就要筋疲力尽时不知从哪里窜出一个骑马的士官，“法国人？”马上的人问。  
“是！”她忙说，“救救我！”她认出了那人帽子上的三色帽徽，不得已开了口。  
“上来！”那人一把把伊琳莎拉上马背，“走！”她终于脱了险。  
“我的手帕不见了！”到了那人的营房，伊琳莎发现随身的手帕不见了，上面还有父亲的血，“我要回去找！”她就要往外走。  
“回来！”那人拉住了她，“外边这些人和你遇到的奥地利人差不多！女孩子在军营很危险！”  
“你怎么会到这里来？”那人看伊琳莎坐了下来，便问道。  
“我和家人走散了……”伊琳莎说。  
“你的家人怎么会到战区来？”他又问。  
“……”伊琳莎抬头看向那个人，没有说话。她才注意到对面的人的样貌，圆脸，还有点红，发色很浅，蓝眼睛，有点像德国人，说话也有点德语腔。“你是……洛林人？”她问。  
“你怎么知道？”那人被伊琳莎一盯有点害羞，本来就偏红的脸颊更红了。  
伊琳莎再就没有说话。  
“你擦洗一下吧，我去给你弄身男孩子的衣服，洗完你先穿我的衬衣吧，新领来的。”那人红着脸出去了。  
过了大概一刻钟，营房外又传来了那人的声音“我可以进来吗？”  
“他很细心！”伊琳莎心说。“进来吧！”她答道。  
“放这里了，你换吧！我们团打鼓的孩子的。”那人放下衣服就又出去了，这一刻她心里竟然有一丝温暖。  
“好了吗？”那人在门外喊道，屋里没人应答，“我进来了啊！”他又说，屋里依旧没人应答，他只好进去了，发现小女孩已经睡在了床上。她太累了，顾不上许多只想睡一觉，那人走过去给她盖上了毯子，又细细端详起她的脸，“真好看啊~”他说。  
“住手！住手！你们放开他！”半夜，士官被小姑娘的哭喊声惊醒忙跑过去看，“放开他！救命！走开，你们都走开！”小姑娘似乎做了可怕的噩梦，一个劲儿地喊着。士官也不知道怎么办，只好摇醒她，“醒醒，醒醒……”三摇五摇，小姑娘醒了，泪眼婆娑地看着他。他被这么一看又不好意思起来了，“啊对了，你的手帕我给你找回来了，下午见你睡着我就去给你找了，丝绸的手帕，很宝贝吧，上面的血我帮你洗了……”听到这句话姑娘一个耳光就招呼过去了。接着又是嚎啕大哭，“那是我父亲的血……”她一边哭一边说，索性把压抑了许久的感情都释放出来了，“他们为什么要处死他啊！他那么善良，那么温柔！我都没见过他几面！你现在又……为什么啊！”  
“对……对不起……不过没洗下去。”他窘迫地说，“还在……还在……对不起……”  
姑娘一把夺过手帕塞进怀里又是一阵抽泣。“别哭了……”那人小声的安慰着。  
“走开！”姑娘哽咽地说。  
“好好好……”  
睡了没多会儿，他再次被姑娘的噩梦声惊醒，“这个孩子经历了什么啊！”他感叹道，又不知道怎么做，他突然想到小时候妹妹做噩梦时妈妈都会抱起她在她耳边安抚。他就照着做了，躺到小姑娘旁边，轻轻搂住她，温柔地安抚她，“别怕，别怕……”这一招果然奏效，怀里的小姑娘渐渐安静了下来。  
第二天一早，士官趁着小姑娘没醒早早爬起来做出他晚上没有过来过的样子，还抻了抻床单。  
“你叫什么名字呀？你爸爸怎么了？”吃过早饭，他见姑娘精神好些了就问道。  
“他死了……”小姑娘停下了咀嚼，又哭了起来。  
“你别哭啊……我不问了！”士官吓了一跳，手在衣服上胡乱抹了两下就拿出手帕递给她。  
“你走开！”小姑娘又把他推开了。  
后来的几天士官依旧带着侦察队整日执行保卫侧翼的任务，和以往不同的就是他的营房里多了个小姑娘，他几次尝试问出小姑娘的名字和住址，但都失败了。每晚，那个姑娘都会做噩梦，他甚至听到了一次她大喊着“革命的暴徒”忙过去捂住她的嘴，结果把姑娘惊醒狠狠地咬了他一口。  
直到有一天，巡逻的士兵抓进来两个乔装的教士。他们已经又冷又饿还吓得半死，在士官的营帐瑟瑟发抖，伊琳莎把手里的面包递了过去却被那个士官一把打掉，“他们是叛国者！”他严厉地对伊琳莎说。  
“就是因为逃走吗？你们手上沾的同胞的血还不够多吗！”伊琳莎被这一举动激怒了，大声地质问着。  
“小姐，谢谢你的好意。”身后的一个教士虚弱地说。  
“把他们拉出去，关起来！等下我亲自审问！”士官吼道。  
“愿上帝保佑你，我的小姐！”另一个教士在被推出去前对伊琳莎说。  
营房的门关上了，士官没有说话，伊琳莎也没有理他，面包孤单地躺在地上。“我手上没有同胞的血……”过了一会儿，士官沙哑地说；伊琳莎依旧没理他。  
第二天上午，士官脸色铁青地审问了两个教士，叫喊着要把他们枪毙。  
“你换上鼓手的衣服跟我出来一下。” 晚上吹过了熄灯号后他对伊琳莎说。  
伊琳莎就跟着他出去了，来到了关押两位教士的地方，白天他审问时已经把守卫换成了信任的人。伊琳莎看着他，“你要私自处决他们吗？”  
“革命者不是暴民！”士官说着，解开了两位教士身上的绳子，还拿出了吃的和钱财交给他们，“你们一会儿跟着瓦瑟尔走，他会带你们穿过封锁线，剩下的就靠你们自己了！”他安抚着两位教士。  
“上帝保佑你们！”教士们说，“谢谢谢谢。”  
送走了两位教士，伊琳莎和士官回到营房，“我叫伊莉莎，”她坐在士官对面看着他的脸说。  
“我叫米歇尔，他们都喊我胡萝卜，你随意。”士官老脸一红，局促的说。  
这一夜，伊琳莎没有做噩梦，因为她的梦里出现了一个骑着大马的士官。  
又过了几天，米歇尔放走教士的消息不知道怎么传到了司令的耳朵里，他派了个代表前去质问。说来也巧，派去的代表和夏尔·古高尔熟识，见过伊琳莎。他看到她的一瞬间就下令绑了米歇尔，司令派来质询的事儿也不管了，上前厉声质问他这个孩子哪儿来的。  
“随军打鼓的孩子，”米歇尔面对质询先是吓了一跳，又镇定的说。  
“打个屁鼓！他是公民代表夏尔·古高尔的侄女！你从哪发现她的！”  
“是他救了我！”伊琳莎推开公民代表挡在米歇尔身前，“是他救了我，不然我就葬身奥地利人刀下了！”  
“快给他解开！”公民代表听明白了原委忙向米歇尔道歉，“实在是抱歉！她和家人走散了，家里人都快急死了！抱歉抱歉！”  
“没事，我问了她好几次她就是不说从哪里来的，而且她好像被吓到了。”米歇尔对公民代表说，“回家吧！军营不是女孩子来的地方！”他揉着小姑娘的头笑着说。  
“谁说的！我还会回来的！”伊琳莎倔强仰着头说，此刻她心里已经种下了一颗野心的种子。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈”米歇尔和公民代表都当一句玩笑话听了。晚上军队欢迎了公民代表，当然，公民代表作为对米歇尔救下伊琳莎的感谢在给司令的信上写道：  
我可以证明，他对共和国有着诚挚的热情和为之牺牲一切的精神。经我的询问，一切均属于空穴来风，我不希望看到这类谣言重伤着我们在战场上为共和国抛头颅洒热血的将官。  
第二天一早，小伊琳莎跟着公民代表一起回了司令部，米歇尔回到营房怅然若失，毕竟那个小姑娘和他相处了那么久。“她是公民代表的侄女，但为什么又会喊革命的暴徒呢？古高尔先生家里没有谁死了啊？”他还在琢磨时发现自己的公文包里有一封信和半个手帕。他认得那方手帕，不就是他好心去洗结果遭了耳光的那个吗！  
他展开了信，字迹非常清秀，一看就知道写信人受过良好的教育：  
亲爱的胡萝卜，  
感谢你对我的照顾和庇护，因为手帕打了你我很抱歉，但那上面确实是我父亲的鲜血，也希望你不要介意。另外，感谢你让我看到了革命者善良的一面。我还会回到军队找你的！请妥善保管那半个手帕，再见定会报答。  
伊琳莎  
“这个小丫头！”米歇尔笑了笑，把信和手帕收好了。

第五章，恐怖时期

“伊琳莎，你不能回去了！”摩泽尔军团的公民代表和伊琳莎乘坐的马车在巴黎门口被夏尔拦下了，他虽然担心伊琳莎消失的这几个月，但是此刻他一定要阻止她回家，“不再有古高尔家了。”他又简单的说了这6个字（il n’ y a plus chez Couguor）。  
“革命……”伊琳莎又回到了现实，军营那些日子，她接受了米歇尔作为革命者的身份后便不再做噩梦甚至短暂地忘记了她所处的时代。“那古高尔爷爷和利奥波德叔叔还有妈妈呢？”她问，她最担心的竟然是老古高尔。  
“关在坦普尔。”夏尔一把把伊琳莎从马车上抱下来，一边对她说着，一边示意身后的士兵逮捕公民代表。  
“为什么逮捕我？”公民代表抗议道。  
“我们已经知道了米拉波的真面目！所有和他有关的人都要受到审查！”夏尔厉声说。  
“我是革命者！为国家抛头颅洒热血的革命者！是你这个吸人骨髓的贵族杂种的阴谋！我还给你送回了你的侄女，我应该让她死在战区！”公民代表怒骂着被士兵押走。  
“你不害怕？”夏尔看伊琳莎一脸淡漠地看着眼前发生的一切好奇地问。  
“为什么害怕？”伊琳莎抬头与夏尔对视着，眼里带着漠视和冰冷。  
“你去哪了？”回巴黎的路上夏尔问起伊琳莎这几个月的踪迹。  
“处刑那天人太多了，我找不到回去的路了，然后糊里糊涂跟着支援边境的志愿兵去了战区。”她说起1月21日的事就像在说一个不相干人的故事。  
“你跟着我吧，古高尔家已经不存在了，没人能照顾你了，虽然我的日子也就那么回事儿，但是养你应该没问题，你得改个名字。”夏尔信了科西尔兰的说辞，整个古高尔家只有他一个人不知道伊琳莎的父亲是谁了。  
“路易。”伊琳莎脱口而出。  
“不行！”被夏尔一口回绝，他看着被拒绝也一脸冷漠的伊琳莎想到了自己刚看的革命小册子，“科西尔兰吧！男女都能用，方便你以后男孩子装扮。”  
“行。”伊琳莎，不，科西尔兰点头答应。  
从那天起，伊琳莎就正式变成了科西尔兰，一身男孩子打扮充当着夏尔的“随从”。在“弑君者”中，她脑海里总萦绕着1月21日的景象，她怕自己睡着会喊出什么不该喊的，每天夜里就让自己维持着一种很浅的睡眠状态，白天趁着夏尔不再偷偷睡一会儿。“你知道谁投了赞成处死国王的票吗？”她总问夏尔这个问题，但是夏尔却无法回答。  
当时旺代已经开始叛乱了，暴动者占领了南特，东部一片混乱，共和国派了军队镇压。夏尔主动要求担任公民代表到军中去，作为交换，他请求去坦普尔见一下自己的父亲，当局破例同意了，动身前夜他带着科西尔兰到了坦普尔。  
“妈妈~”见到兰德夫人，科西尔兰要扑过去时被夏尔一把拉住。  
“别太亲近。”他叮嘱道。  
“夫人，”科西尔兰换了个称呼，夫人的脸上的表情从惊喜变成伤心又化为释然。  
“伊琳莎，”她轻轻地唤了一声。  
“我现在叫科西尔兰，”科西尔兰眼里含着泪却故作冷漠地说。  
“科西尔兰公民，”夫人识趣地叫了一声，眼里也同样满是泪水，“你没事就好。”  
夏尔见科西尔兰拿捏的好分寸就去了父亲和哥哥的牢房，不一会儿隔壁的房间就传来了老古高尔的咒骂声和夏尔的斥责声，还有利奥波德劝说的声音。他们声音非常大，趁着此工夫，夫人在科西尔兰耳边飞快地说，“到了旺代，把戒指给他们的指挥官看！”科西尔兰点头答应，她已经知道自己的父亲是谁了，她自然明白夫人的意思。不过，她没有告诉妈妈她到底去了哪儿。  
夏尔那边自然是不欢而散，科西尔兰也去看了老古高尔，结果遭到了怒斥，利奥波德倒是很欣慰她平安无事。家族的巨变已经让所有人无心去关注她消失的几个月去了哪里，看到她又站在那儿就是莫大的安慰了，至于混迹于革命党还是做什么别的，大家都没什么精力在意了。  
旺代地区，还没有到达暴乱的核心，科西尔兰就已经见到了被处死在路边的革命代表，一样的血腥，一样的残忍，无论是打着自由旗号的革命者还是打着为国王报仇的“保王党”。在一处马车不太好走的小道上，科西尔兰和夏尔下车行走，她看到了被丢弃在路边的被割掉生殖器的男人尸体和衣衫不整的女人尸体，他们的血混杂着前几日的雨水浸透了她脚下的土地。她想给那几具女人的尸体整理下衣服，被夏尔喝止，他让随从士兵前去确认是革命者还是叛乱者，动荡混乱的地区，杀戮已经成了唯一的手段。士兵们看到了男人尸体衣物上的“圣路易之心”啐了一口，其他人吹着口哨一边借着给马车腾出道路一边侮辱着尸体，科西尔兰厌恶地看了一眼把脸扭到了一边。  
他们终于与军队会合了，夏尔是个勤奋的人，当天便了解了大致的情况，当然科西尔兰也在一旁听了个一字儿不漏。“保王党”的暴行也同样令人瞠目结舌，一天内处死了百余名革命代表，有因为拒绝喊出“国王万岁”而被杀死的人。非常不幸，她听到的野蛮行径之后的几天她都一一见到了，第一次她觉得“国王万岁”这3个字这么恶心。  
与此同时，巴黎，成立了特别法庭，可以不经过审判就处死关在坦普尔的贵族，夏尔听闻了此事开始担心父亲和兄弟，其实早在他们被关进坦普尔时他就应该担心。他想用自己对革命的忠诚抱住父亲和兄弟的命，但是后来的消息更加令他沮丧，王后被处死，丹东被捕，波旁时期的包税人以及一些基层出身的将军被处死动摇着他的革命理念。就在他想办法返回巴黎营救父亲和兄弟时，巴黎传来了老古高尔病死在狱中的消息……  
奇迹般地，他居然被允许返回巴黎。这自然不是革命委员会的仁慈表现，当初投票赞成处死国王的奥尔良公爵都被处死了，而夏尔只不过是排在名单后面罢了。  
就这样，科西尔兰和夏尔回到了巴黎，虽然已经是春季，但是巴黎不见丝毫生机。夏尔当天先去了战争部，又去了国民委员会。第二天他们才去坦普尔，夏尔去安置老古高尔的尸体，他安慰了哥哥，再次见到父亲时他发现父亲苍老了很多，哥哥告诉他父亲知道他去了旺代并不在意什么革命与保王党之间的战争，只是担心他的安危还有能不能照顾好小伊琳莎。夏尔这边哭着，懊悔着，科西尔兰去看了妈妈，正和夫人说着话，她远远听到远处的牢房似乎是有哭喊的声音还伴着让她倍感厌恶地猥琐地话语和口哨声。  
她不想让妈妈担心，说要去看看夏尔叔叔。关上夫人牢房的门后，她寻着声音到了另外一处关押地，一扇门开着，声音就是从那里面传出来的，她走过去看，看到的场景让她无比愤怒——两个男人正意图强暴一个女孩子，那个女孩子看上去比她大一些，但是却毫无还手之力，只有哭嚎和咒骂，不过她每骂一句就会遭到一个耳光。  
“路易生的臭婊子。”这一句话在科西尔兰的脑子里炸开了，她冲了进去，使出全身力气撞向那两个人。因为之前在米歇尔的军营和在旺代经受过军队的洗礼她还是有一番力气的，但是怎么敌得过两个男人，他们只是被撞了个趔趄。看着突然闯进来的不速之客也是个十来岁的孩子时，他们笑了，“你也要来凑个热闹吗？”  
“无耻！”科西尔兰骂道，“战场你们不去，在这里欺负个女孩子，懦夫！”  
两个被打扰雅兴的人又遭到了这个十来岁的孩子羞辱，自然十分生气，“闭上你的嘴，你也是路易的贱种吗？”其中一人一个耳光打了过去，力道十分大，科西尔兰摔倒在了地上，起来时才被注意到也是个女孩子。  
“哟~”两人吹了个口哨，“这里还有一个，她肯定是哪个贵族的杂种，现在咱俩可以平分了！”之后又是一堆不堪入耳的侮辱。那两人琢磨了一下，一个人继续撕扯刚才那个女孩子的衣服，一个人开始撕扯科西尔兰的衣服。科西尔兰不过才十来岁，已经挨了十好几个耳光，挣扎中上衣几乎被扯了个精光，绝望中她脑子里突然出现了一个声音“你以后在靴子里藏一把短剑”是那个红脸的士官告诉她的，她伸手向右腿的靴子摸去……  
“啊！！”尖锐的喊声响彻坦普尔，接着是一个男人的声音“快来人！”夏尔听到声音也跟了过去，在一间敞开门的单间牢房前聚满了人，他挤过去被眼前的景象惊呆了，科西尔兰上半身衣不蔽体，但她正骑在一个人的身上，算是一个人吧，一刀一刀地扎着，她面前那个人的胸腹部已经血肉模糊，血渐了她一身，但她还在扎。夏尔冲过去夺过她手里的短剑扔到了门口，脱下自己的衣服披在她身上又把她抱到破烂的床上，“怎么了？发生什么了？”他瞪着显然是同伙现在又装作围观看客的人质问道。  
“他们要强暴我们……”角落里另一个女孩儿说了话。  
“谁？”夏尔的眼睛要瞪出火了。  
“地上的和他。”那个女孩儿指着门口的人说。  
夏尔冲过去一拳把那个人打倒在地上，又是一顿乱踢。发泄了一番之后，他看了眼地上的尸体，抱起科西尔兰说，“我们回家！”在他们要出去时，一直蹲在一边的那个女孩儿冲过去拉住了科西尔兰的手，说“谢谢你。”但是科西尔兰并没有一点反应……  
这件事最后传到了国民委员会的耳朵里，他们对看守在监狱的暴行只字不提，唯独提到了夏尔殴打坦普尔看守。4月5日，丹东上了断头台，夏尔知道，自己的日子也不多了。  
果然，5月初，他在家中遭到了逮捕。士兵冲进夏尔家时，他做了抵抗，成功的让科西尔兰从窗户逃走了。再一次的，科西尔兰在巴黎游荡了起来。这一次，她不自觉的走到了热内斯城堡，当年的老古高尔家已经被别的商人买走了，她在门外看了看正要离开，被身后的人叫住了。  
“小姑娘，我是刚刚买下这所城堡的人，请问你住附近么？”是一位衣着体面的先生。  
“原来是。”科西尔兰回答说。  
“你好，我叫多赛，是个商人，如果不嫌弃，进来坐坐吧。”那个人并没有嫌弃科西尔兰衣着破烂友好地对她说。  
第六章，一切都会好  
转眼到了夏天，按照共和历的说法已经到了热月。科西尔兰在多赛先生家做了帮工，虽然只是在厨房帮着捡柴和洗菜，但多赛先生给她提供了住的地方和微薄的薪水。在那个时代，总好过去死亡率超过90%的孤儿院，况且她还不见得是孤儿。  
没有了夏尔的庇护，她已经快4个月没见过古高尔一家和母亲了，而且她也不知道夏尔目前的处境，她总是向多赛先生打听巴黎的事。多赛先生对这个小女孩很好奇，她显然对这个城堡很熟悉，他也问过这个小姑娘家里的事，但是得不到一点儿有用的信息，这个孩子的一切都不像个11岁的小女孩。多赛自己也有两个十来岁的孩子，但是相较科西尔兰，那两个孩子真的是天真活泼，他有时也会让科西尔兰和两个孩子一起玩儿。  
7月中旬的一个下午，科西尔兰和多赛先生的孩子在沙龙玩耍时，多赛先生一个巴黎的朋友上气不接下气地跑来，“他们，他们逮捕了罗伯斯庇尔，圣茹斯特！”多赛先生还在沉吟，科西尔兰已经跑了过来，“那关在监狱里的人呢！”她脱口而出又意识到自己的失言，低头扭着手里的手绢。  
“什么人？”来访者看着这个小女孩儿问。  
“关在坦普尔的人呢？”科西尔兰忍不住了，还是问了。  
“没人关在坦普尔了。”来访者说，“革命委员会把人都关到了古监狱。”  
“那会怎么样呢？”  
“恐怖时期结束了……”多赛喃喃地说，“你要打听谁？科西尔兰？”他又问道。  
“没谁，没”科西尔兰跑开了。  
又过了两天，多赛先生递给科西尔兰一张报纸，头版就是处死罗伯斯庇尔等雅各宾党人，科西尔兰再往后翻，是释放名单，她一个一个名字看过去，多赛也一起看着，他格外留心着科西尔兰的表情变化又瞥两眼名单。  
当晚，科西尔兰摸黑离开了多赛先生的家只身前往巴黎，她连夜赶路，在天亮前出现在了古监狱门前，门前也有一些人，虽然恐怖时代已经过去，但是人们还是十分谨慎。十点多钟，开始有人被释放，科西尔兰蹲在角落里目不转睛地盯着门里出来的人，夏尔是最先出来的。  
“夏尔叔叔！”科西尔兰跑了过去。  
夏尔看到科西尔兰吃了一惊，这几个月她居然比原来更结实了，皮肤还透着一股子健康，一身女工的粗布衣服，头上还带着个头巾，看上去就像一个农家的小女孩儿。他拉起科西尔兰的手，“你怎么样？”  
“挺好的，我在一个有钱人家做工。”科西尔兰笑着说。  
夏尔鼻子一酸，他想起了当初科西尔兰刚来时那个干干净净、细皮嫩肉的样子，他想把她抱起来，但是发觉自己的力道已经不够了，尴尬地笑笑说，“你妈妈一会儿就出来了。”  
“伊琳莎！”身后一个女人凄厉又带着哭腔的声音传来，科西尔兰猛回头看到了多日未见的夫人，“妈妈！”她扑了过去。  
“你去哪里了？”夫人身后是利奥波德·古高尔，他一边说着一边掐着科西尔兰的小脸问。  
“我在夏尔叔叔的朋友家。”科西尔兰冲夏尔挤挤眼睛，她试图不让妈妈和利奥波德叔叔厌恶夏尔叔叔。  
“谢谢。”夫人冲夏尔点点头。  
“都是一家人。”利奥波德拍了拍夏尔的肩，“回家吧！”  
“但是没有家了！”夏尔低沉地说，他的语气里带着懊悔，5年的巨变，他经历了反叛的贵族公子、坚定的革命者、吉伦特派、阶下囚；家人也因为他，哦不，因为革命从贵族变成了一无所有的平民；甚至还有他的父亲……  
“会有的！”利奥波德安慰道。  
“兰德夫人，你要不要住到我那里？”又走出了一个女人，站在夫人旁边看着眼前这一幕。  
“伊琳莎，这位是萝丝夫人。”夫人像科西尔兰介绍了旁边那位美丽的女人。  
“萝丝·德·博阿尔内 ，”萝丝揉了揉科西尔兰的头，笑着说。  
“科西尔兰·古高尔。”科西尔兰已经放弃了“伊琳莎”这个名字，抬头看着萝丝夫人。  
“我一直听你妈妈说起你，我有一个和你同岁的女儿。”萝丝拉起了科西尔兰的手，对她粗糙的手有点惊奇。  
“我总要生存。”科西尔兰倒是不以为意。  
“萝丝夫人，”一辆马车停在了他们身边，是她的保护人，热月党人塔利安派来接她的马车。一行人都上了马车，马车上还坐了一个男孩儿，看样子是萝丝夫人的儿子。科西尔兰一身农村小女孩儿打扮，没有引起那个男孩子的注意，二人甚至都没有交谈。  
马车到了塔利安先生家，借着萝丝夫人的面子，古高尔两兄弟也暂时住了下来，塔利安和利奥波德很聊得来，打算为他在新政府谋个职务，但是利奥波德因为父亲的原因对政治十分厌恶，他只想继承父亲的生意并赎回老城堡；至于夏尔，他仍有一腔热情，想要加入军队，塔利安先生也给他打开了方便之门。  
男人们在聊着未来的打算，女人们则去换衣服了，重点换衣服的对象是科西尔兰，在给科西尔兰换衣服时夫人发现她仍戴着那个戒指，不禁鼻子一酸，“你其实可以把它卖了而不用遭这么些个罪了。”  
“我答应过您，爸爸留下来的一切都不能卖。”她紧紧抱着夫人，“会好的，都会好的。”科西尔兰安慰着妈妈，但是她一直都没有告诉妈妈她已经知道爸爸是谁了，也没有告诉他们她为什么消失了数月，包括后来在坦普尔的经历，都只有她和夏尔知道。  
科西尔兰换了萝丝夫人女儿的衣服，头发也梳起来了，等她再出来时，夏尔又看到了5年前刚到他们家的那个小姑娘。萝丝夫人的女儿走过来，拉起了科西尔兰的手，“我叫奥坦斯，你叫什么呀？”  
“科西尔兰。”  
两个小女孩儿站在一起，都很可爱，但是不同的是科西尔兰的眼神没有奥坦斯那么天真，她的眼神总是很凝重。不过，庆幸的是，恐怖的时代过去了，就像她说的，“一切都会好的。”  
第七章，古高尔兄弟  
从监狱出来的当天晚上，古高尔家的两个兄弟进行了一番长谈。  
“你真的要去当兵？”利奥波德问着弟弟。  
“是，”夏尔话不多，他对家族的这番处境充满了内疚，他手里握着父亲的遗信一遍一遍地读着。  
“父亲不怪你的。”哥哥宽慰道，“而且有没有你，古高尔家都会是这样，我们并非最不幸的。”  
“我知道，大哥你有什么打算？”夏尔收起了信，抬头看着哥哥，“你会娶兰德夫人吗？”  
“重新把父亲的产业置起来，至于玛丽安，等我有了娶她的资本再考虑吧。”利奥波德笑了笑，“也不知道她有什么打算。”  
“她肯定会答应的！”夏尔站起来拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，“照顾好小科西尔兰！”  
“她这个名字是你起的？”利奥波德问，“还挺适合她的。她这一年多到底发生了什么？”  
“跟着军队的小女孩，这年头常见的平民女孩经历的一切。”夏尔含糊着，旺代的所见所闻以及科西尔兰在坦普尔的经历他选择了对哥哥隐瞒，哥哥知道了，夫人就知道了，夫人知道了，以后很可能就再也不会和科西尔兰有交集了吧，他很喜欢这个小女孩儿，不知道她以后会嫁一个怎样的人，应该是军人吧。  
“那你知道他93年去哪里了么？”  
“她说和我走散了，就跟着一对老夫妇去了乡下。”对此夏尔也不知道究竟发生了什么就按科西尔兰说的说了一遍。  
“你们去哪了？之前？”利奥波德追问了一句。  
“去看处死国王了！”夏尔下意识地脱口而出，这件事已经过去一年多了，他觉得不再是什么不能说的，就放松了警惕。谁知，话音刚落，一向温雅克制的利奥波德站起来给了坐在椅子上的夏尔一记勾拳，把后者成功地打到了地上。  
“你干什么？”被打懵了的夏尔捂着脸反问道。利奥波德没说话，抬脚又踢了过去，夏尔也怒了，跳起来扑了过去，兄弟二人扭打在了一起。  
“你打我干什么？” “我打你是轻的！” “国王已经死了！早都死了！” “和他妈国王没关系！”利奥波德破天荒的骂了人，“你知道你干了什么吗？你知道伊琳莎父亲是谁吗？你他妈！”骂了两句不过瘾，他骑到弟弟身上左右开弓打了起来。夏尔头一次发现哥哥这么大力气，自己毫无还手之力。“她父亲是谁和去看国王处刑有关系吗？我还在旺代带她杀过保王党！”夏尔只有还嘴的力气，愤愤地说。  
“她父亲就是……”利奥波德后面最关键的话还没说出口就被夏尔反击了，他一拳打在了哥哥的脸上。“国王的时代已经过去了！古高尔公民！”夏尔从地上爬起来没有对哥哥再施以拳脚，而是坐到了椅子上。  
“你什么时候进来的？”站起来的利奥波德看了一眼门口，他看到了门口有一个小小的身影，夏尔也应声回头，看到了举着烛台的科西尔兰。  
“你们刚开始打时我就过来了。”科西尔兰说。  
“93年你……”利奥波德想问，但又怕触及到她伤感的记忆。  
“夏尔叔叔带我去巴黎了，但是那天人太多了，我什么都没看到，怎么了？我应该再回旅店的，但是我迷路了，巴黎太大了，人太多了。”科西尔兰低着头看着鞋尖说。  
“没事，没事！”利奥波德接过她手里的烛台放到一边，蹲在她身前问道，“那后来呢？”  
“有一对好心的农民收留了我，再后来就被夏尔叔叔找到了。”科西尔兰说这话时还看了一眼夏尔。  
“多亏了夏尔叔叔的朋友认出我，”科西尔兰说到这里，利奥波德回头看了眼夏尔，后者从鼻子里“哼”了一声。  
“我送你回去睡觉吧！”夏尔走过去，推开哥哥，拿起烛台拉着科西尔兰就往外走。  
“不用了，我自己回去，你们继续吧。”科西尔兰从夏尔手里拿过烛台走了。  
“对不起……”利奥波德对夏尔说。  
“老哥你打架这么厉害，为什么小时候被人欺负都不反抗？”夏尔对刚挨了顿打倒不是特别在意。  
“我从下力气就很大，我怕下手重了伤到别人。”利奥波德揉着刚挨了一拳的脸说，“老妈也不愿意我打架，在你小的时候我差点把你掐死，哈哈哈哈。”兄弟二人谈话的气氛又融洽了起来。他们谈了一整夜，利奥波德不太愿意夏尔去当兵，但是弟弟这些年的经历和他完全不同，他应该有自己的天地，但是作为哥哥，利奥波德还是表示会给弟弟说门好亲。  
又过了几天，利奥波德要离开了，国家归还了一部分古高尔家族的财产，让他得以继续父亲的生意，他要去和供应商谈生意。临行前，他来到了夫人和科西尔兰的房间向她们告别。  
“这一年，你跟着我们家也受苦了，”他对夫人说，“你要是愿意离开法国，我会给你想办法的，去找阿图瓦伯爵也可以。”  
“不，我不走。”夫人的目光很坚定，“从古监狱出来时，我已经和过去做了割裂，那个兰德夫人已经死在了监狱，和旧王朝一起消失了，而且，这个孩子的身份没什么人知道，和那帮人接触太密切会给她带来危险，不光来自革命者，还来自那帮朝臣。”  
“国家归还了部分我们家的财产，我给你留了些钱，让科西尔兰接受与她相配的教育和打扮成她应该有的样子。”利奥波德百感交集地拥抱了夫人，又递给她一盒子东西，“科西尔兰，嗯，她，自己在外面，有过些不太愉快的经历，嗯，你……”  
“我明白，她也和过去无关了，我会让她过自己想过的生活的。”夫人自然懂对方的意思，国王已经不再了，再徒然地维护着旧时的一切记忆只会给自己带来麻烦，无论她们曾经是谁，现在的身份都是“公民”，国王的记忆随着他的死就应该消失。  
“我去和科西尔兰告个别。”利奥波德轻轻吻了下夫人的额头。  
在科西尔兰的房内，她正转着挂在胸前的戒指，93年的一幕幕她怎么会忘记，血迹斑斑的断头台一直都出现在她的梦里；她还有一枚金路易，上面的人像已经模糊不清，在她的记忆里，曾经那个总让她坐在腿上温柔的父亲的模样越来越模糊，而那天从马车上下来的人的模样却越发清晰，“愿上帝保佑你”这句话也总在她耳边响起。但是她不怨恨革命，她只是怨恨那些弑君者，她可能还太小，好多东西她不懂。  
她正想着，身后传来了敲门声，“科西尔兰~”是利奥波德叔叔，她开了门。  
“我下午就要走了，你要好好的，不要惹妈妈生气！”利奥波德拍着科西尔兰的头笑着说。  
“嗯，”科西尔兰一脸天真的样子点着头又抬头冲他甜甜一笑。  
“你现在好些了吗？”他关心地问，他很在意科西尔兰在家族巨变这几年的经历，从夏尔口中得知的情况可以知道她过得并不是普通女孩子该有的生活。  
“嗯，一切都会好的！”科西尔兰还是一脸的天真，“大家都在，我就不害怕了！”  
“那就好，”利奥波德庆幸科西尔兰还小，小孩子可能有些事过去就不记得了，“我回来给你带礼物。”  
与这番告别完全不同的是三天后夏尔与科西尔兰的告别，前者也到了动身去军队的日子，他是晚上偷偷来找的科西尔兰。  
“你愿意我哥哥做你继父吗？”夏尔开门见山地问。  
“我妈妈愿意就行！”科西尔兰也直爽地回答。  
“我还有一个问题，你……父亲真的是？”夏尔没敢再往下说，只是做了个口型。  
“是……”科西尔兰从怀里掏出了那个戒指。  
夏尔拿在手里看了半天，“对不起，我让你……”  
“我说了，我并没有看到。”科西尔兰不想再提起这个问题了，“他并不会因为我不去就不会死，如果我恨你，在旺代我就可以割断你的喉咙了。”  
“还是对不起，我改变了你的人生……”夏尔还是很内疚，“如果你愿意割断我的喉咙也可以。”  
“如果我没有走失，我会和妈妈一起关进监狱还是被送到修道院？”科西尔兰歪着头问道，“你确实改变了我的人生，免去了我任人鱼肉的命运。”  
第八章，穿靴子的猫  
1795年果然是新的一年，新的政府和之前的大不相同，人们开始享乐开始畅谈政治以外的一切，恐怖时期的三色装饰已经不再了。塔利安先生和特蕾莎结了婚，罗丝夫人和巴拉斯建立了床笫关系，科西尔兰的妈妈和罗丝关系亲近，有谣传说她也是巴拉斯的情妇之一。这种传言并非空穴来风，因为她的女儿可以随意地在巴拉斯的住所奔跑，甚至自由出入塔利安夫人在瓦夫街的小屋。事实也正是如此，不过这段关系没有维持太久，算是无疾而终。但是巴拉斯依旧特别喜欢她的女儿，自打在塔利安先生家看到这个小女孩，他就对她特别感兴趣，因为很少有女孩子会缠着他要国民公会时期的会议记录。他特意批准了这个小女孩可以出入资料馆，但是机密的资料就不要想了。后来，利奥波德回来了，可以算是凯旋归来，他在黎凡特建立了贸易，甚至还在殖民地有了根基，他向兰德夫人求了婚，一直没有姓氏的科西尔兰现在变成了科西尔兰·古高尔。在夫人和利奥波德度蜜月的日子里，她就住在巴拉斯家里，说实在的，科西尔兰也喜欢巴拉斯，且不说他在革命时期有过什么罪行或者暴行，现在，热月政府，起码让她觉得很轻松，或许只是在上层社会的她才觉得轻松吧。  
当时的女孩子，例如奥坦斯，都是送去寄宿学校学习礼仪和知识，但是科西尔兰由于早年受的教育让她没有再去那里的必要了。况且，学校的校长康庞夫人是夫人的旧识，只是偶尔的一些课程需要科西尔兰参加，她还会帮学校的同学尤其是奥坦斯给家里传一些话。  
这一天，巴拉斯在沙龙里引荐了一个年轻的军人，他瘦瘦的，面色蜡黄，衣服脏兮兮的，看着和周围的环境格格不入，他一走进来就被特蕾莎夫人的美貌吸引，直愣愣地走了过去，结果被塔利安夫人喝止住了。可怜的将军尴尬的坐了下来，没有人理他，他也不和周围的人说话。  
“他好像只猫啊！”科西尔兰弹完了一曲后，对旁边的一个小姐说。  
“是啊！你看他的大靴子，就像穿靴子的猫。”那个小姐在科西尔兰耳边笑着说。  
“嘿，嘿，小丫头，你该睡觉了~”搂着两个女伴的巴拉斯走过来对科西尔兰说，让这么一个纸醉金迷的人看孩子，可想而知会是什么样了。他把告知的责任做到了，又搂着两个女人走了，“快去睡觉了！”他扭头又对科西尔兰说，他对自己的女儿可不这样。  
科西尔兰合上钢琴，向在座的几位显贵告了辞，她走过那位“穿靴子的猫”时看了他一眼，后者也冲她点头示意。  
“来，过来~”科西尔兰在门口偷偷冲他招了招手。  
“我吗？”穿靴子的猫指了指自己。  
“过来~”科西尔兰点头。  
“你是将军吗？”在隔壁的屋子，科西尔兰歪着头问着局促的“猫”。  
“算是吧。”后者坐在了她对面，对这个小姑娘有点好奇，“你是督政官的……？”  
“朋友。”科西尔兰笑着说，“我借宿在他家，你不去打仗吗？”  
“我再等待我的委任……”将军把自己的经历简单的跟这个小女孩说了。  
“你为什么不去旺代？”科西尔兰听到了他说的要去旺代担任步兵准将。  
“那时肮脏的战争，无休无止，永远不知道真正的敌人是谁。”  
“都是法国人打法国人，他们以为王室会把复辟的希望寄托在这帮农民的身上吗？”将军开始以为自己把话题说得太深了，这个小女孩理解不了，但是科西尔兰的答复却出乎他的预料，“到处都是无辜者的鲜血，要么国王万岁，要么革命万岁，都是荒谬的。”  
“上一年，我就在旺代。”科西尔兰慵懒地趴在卧椅上若无其事地说。将军听到这个小女孩的话很是吃惊，正要说什么就又被后者的话堵回去了，“你得换身衣服才能融入他们。”  
“我连换衬衣的钱都没有呢~”将军自嘲地说。  
“我有，你去换吧。”科西尔兰说着掏出了自己的钱袋递了出去，“我在会议记录上看到了他们对你的赞扬，波拿巴将军。”通过刚刚的对话，科西尔兰已经猜出了这位“穿靴子的猫”的身份。  
“不，不，我不能要。”波拿巴将军连忙摆手，“你还小呢，这些钱你得用。”  
“用不了这么多，巴拉斯叔叔每天都给我。”科西尔兰还在往外递，“做一件衣服挺贵的。”  
迫切想融入这个圈子的波拿巴从这个小姑娘身上看到了一丝希望，他错误的以为这个小姑娘是为他的出色表现而着迷，而且这个小姑娘似乎深受巴拉斯喜爱，他要赢得这个小女孩的好感，“那我做一件你喜欢的样式好了？”  
“你要做他们喜欢的，我过两天就走了。”科西尔兰伸了个懒腰，把钱扔到将军腿上，“睡了，再不睡叔叔又来念叨了。”  
“你叫什么名字？”将军起身问道。  
“床铺好了吗？我要睡觉了。”科西尔兰没有搭理他，而是对旁边的仆人说。  
将军拿了钱袋细细端详着，做工很精致，但是上面一个字母都没有绣，只是在最里面有一朵小小的鸢尾花。他出去之后，委婉地向周围人打听那个弹钢琴的小女孩儿是谁，但是大家都很警惕地看着他。后来，他拿着这笔莫名其妙的钱还了房租，和一起在巴黎游荡的朱诺吃了一顿好的。  
“拿波里奥尼，你交了好运吗？”正在吃饭的朱诺嘴里塞着饭问道。  
“可能是幸运女神吧~”波拿巴将军想入非非地说。  
又过了几天，兰德夫人和利奥波德从蜜月中回来了，利奥波德惊奇地发现生意伙伴多赛先生竟然是古高尔城堡的新主人，他以不高的价格又把它买了回来，科西尔兰自然也被接了过去。“穿靴子的猫”再去巴拉斯的沙龙时就不见科西尔兰了，他又一次非常不巧地向利奥波德打听了一句科西尔兰，还说了些不太合适的猜测，结果差点挨一顿胖揍。  
科西尔兰对新父亲没有任何不适，她现在正式的名字变成了“科西尔兰·古高尔”。古高尔家已经步入正轨，老爷子当初的商业帝国在长子和多赛先生的努力下已经回归了部分，目前比较有赚头的就是殖民地和黎凡特的贸易，他们依然在各地奔走。夫人操持着家事，科西尔兰时不时的去康庞夫人的学校学习，时不时的又有家庭教师来家里教她。  
又过了几个月，她答应替奥坦斯去见她妈妈，罗丝夫人现在正有一位疯狂的追求者，她也挺好奇到底是谁的。  
晚上，罗丝夫人家  
“夫人，古高尔家的孩子来了。”罗丝夫人正和追求者闲聊，仆人在她耳边小声地说，身旁的追求者并没有听清是谁家的孩子。  
“夫人~”门外传来了清脆的声音。接着一个一身男孩子打扮地孩子跑了进来，一屁股坐在夫人旁边，靠在她身上。  
“你是谁啊！”那个追求者心里不是很痛快，推了一把。  
“这位是？”科西尔兰直起了身子，扭头问罗丝夫人。  
“拿波里奥尼·波拿巴，”罗丝夫人介绍着。  
“您好，”科西尔兰看向那个人，装作不认识的样子打了招呼。  
“你不是？？？”波拿巴将军错愕地看着假小子打扮的科西尔兰，那身衣服似乎比他当年的那一身还破。  
科西尔兰没有理他，转头继续对罗丝夫人说着奥坦斯在学校的事还说她有点想家，两个人聊了许久，波拿巴将军也插不上什么话，他一直在偷偷观察科西尔兰。聊了一会儿后，科西尔兰起身告辞了，“我走了，我打了个时间差偷跑出来的！”说完，就和来一样急匆匆地跑掉了。  
当她沿着街走时，总感觉身后有人跟着她，而且技巧很拙劣。  
“你动一下我就扎下去！”她躲到了暗处，在身后的人走过来时，掏出匕首抵住了他的下半身。  
“是我，小姐。”波拿巴将军咽了口吐沫，往后退了半步。  
“哦，是你啊，跟着我干嘛？”科西尔兰看清了是谁，收起了匕首，敏捷地塞进了靴子里。  
“还你钱。”  
“什么钱？”  
“上次，在巴拉斯家，你借给我的……”他和科西尔兰并排走在街上，他掏出了那个钱袋子。科西尔兰接过钱袋，把钱倒出来，递给波拿巴将军，钱袋收了起来。  
“好了，我拿回来了，钱你拿走。”她拉过将军的手，把里面的钱又塞回他手里。  
“你这么晚走在街上不安全。”波拿巴将军说。  
“有你做内部军团的司令，没什么好担心的。”科西尔兰说。“你觉得旺代战争要怎样才能结束？”她听说了一些将军在战争办公室提出远征意大利的计划的事，也听到了很多对他军事天赋的称赞，她随口问了一嘴。  
“只能和解，但要有让他们恐惧的实力。”波拿巴将军脱口而出。  
“我又要去旺代了~”科西尔兰转了个圈儿，说道，“我叔叔回来了，他要我去给他当副官。”  
“可是，你才多大啊？”  
“13岁，军队打鼓的孩子才10岁啊！”  
“而且，奥坦斯是在女子寄宿学校啊？你不应该和她一样吗？”波拿巴将军问。  
“我还学什么？我想学着解决旺代战争。”科西尔兰满不在乎地说。  
“那些都是男人做的事。”  
“你不知道女人也会杀人吗？”科西尔兰又摸出了自己靴子里的刀，“94年，我亲眼见一个女人把自己的儿子用铁叉叉死。”  
“真是一场肮脏的战争……你们只能用恐惧来支配他们。”波拿巴将军看看科西尔兰手里的匕首，露出了奇怪的神色。“你才这么小……你父亲让你这么做吗？”  
“他死了，如果他还活着，不会愿意看到这番景象的。”科西尔兰低着头说。

第九章 军队的叛徒

旺代地区已经停火3个月了，虽然斯宾诺拒绝承认2月份的条约又独自抵抗了一个月，但最终还是放弃了。6月24日，路易十七的死讯传到了旺代，沙埃特得知后立即逮捕了前来传令的士兵宣布战端重启。根据2月的条约的秘密条款，督政府将释放关押在坦普尔的路易十七姐弟，可是如今，路易十七死了……  
6月25日，沙埃特带领的旺代叛军袭击了法军堡垒和运输车队取得了极大的成功，俘虏了300多名共和国士兵，这激励了他们的士气。共和国军队向旺代派遣了增援，夏尔的部队就在其中，临行前夏尔求了哥哥和大嫂好久他们才终于答应让科西尔兰做副官涨见识。利奥波德和夫人则对科西尔兰另有安排。  
旺代的叛军聚集的人越来越多，英国的登陆船甚至出现在了沿海大批的流亡军队与岸上的朱安党会合但是他们的战斗力似乎不怎么样，一直被奥什追着打一路逼回了基伯龙但是离岛地区易守难攻要么强攻要么就要偷袭守卫并从内部攻破，奥什选择了后者，侦察的任务交给了上一年在旺代呆过的夏尔，夏尔带着科西尔兰和他的参谋米歇尔·贝拉东混进了溃败的旺代人的队伍中。由于科西尔兰和夏尔都接受过天主教教育，加上一年前在旺代的浸淫他们两个都会唱旺代军人的祝祷歌便很快获得了他们的信任，贝拉东则自称夏尔的家仆也没有任何人怀疑。  
在基伯龙海滩，科西尔兰见到了挤在海滩上的人群和远处迟迟不过来的英国船只，放眼望去一片绝望的景象但他们没有看到任何反叛军模样的人，几乎都是平民。“你别小看这帮人，”夏尔见科西尔兰放下了警惕忙提醒道，“他们本来就是农民，这些，还有车里的东西，都可能是武器。”  
“长官，哪有那么多武器，我看这里没啥人！”贝拉东说着一把抱起科西尔兰让她骑在脖子上，“小军士，你站得高，多看看！”  
“快下来！”夏尔一把拉住两个人，“你这是疯了！怕人看不见靶子不知道打谁么？”贝拉东和科西尔兰吐了吐舌头。  
“长官，我们走！”他把科西尔兰从肩上放下，拉起她的手，“走吧。”贝拉东是夏尔的参谋，1773年生人，来自洛林，说话有点口音也会吹长笛这让科西尔兰想起了之前遇到的那个人但她知道他不是那个人，不过这不影响他们之间的关系。科西尔兰和贝拉东很亲近，后者对她也很好，行军艰苦，他总给科西尔兰找乐子总想办法让她舒服点。夏尔对科西尔兰也很好但他总是粗心大意，日常生活都是这位参谋大哥照顾。  
“公民代表，夏尔！”正在他们准备离开时突然有人从背后喊了一声，夏尔本能地回了头，虽然马上意识到犯错忙装作和后面的贝拉东说话掩盖过去但他们还是被盯上了。“快走，”科西尔兰察觉不对加快了脚步。  
“站住！拦住他！”后面的人喊道。  
“是他！拦住他！那个白衣服的人！”科西尔兰忙喊道然后暗示贝拉东随手一指。  
“不是他！红色大衣的！”后面的人又喊道。  
夏尔忙把衣服丢掉，巧的是他里面穿的是白色衬衫，“白色衣服的！”人群顿时乱成一团他们混在其中逃了出去，跑远时背后还有人大骂懦夫和逃兵。  
当晚夏尔一行人就向奥什做了汇报，奥什也觉得计划可行决定午夜借着夜色偷袭，他将任务指派给了夏尔，科西尔兰也想去，但是被贝拉东阻止了，“小军士，我们去就行了！”他揉了揉科西尔兰的头，“指挥部不能没人。”  
“小心啊！”科西尔兰目送着夏尔他们离开便奉命下达夏尔军队其他营的调动指令并给奥什送了当日的报告。  
“你是女孩吧？”在送报告时终于让奥什逮住她单独询问了，“罗丝夫人家的女孩儿？叫什么奥……？”科西尔兰装作听不懂的样子看着奥什。  
“阿德莱？”奥什说着。  
“奥坦斯。”科西尔兰忍不住纠正道。  
“你还说不是！”奥什笑了，“你见过我的，怎么不认我？”  
“将军，我们在打仗！”科西尔兰行了个礼就要往外走突然外面传来一篇嘈杂声，她掀开奥什军帐的帘子，“成功了！”她看到了海岸方向的信号弹但是她感到一阵心慌。  
“好！”奥什也站了起来，“通知先头部队进攻！”  
“等……等一下。”科西尔兰拦住了传令官，“我感觉不对……太快了。”  
“你们不是说没什么抵抗么？”  
“既然没有，将军为什么一直攻打不下？”科西尔兰反问道。  
“你是说……”  
科西尔兰深吸一口气捂住了胸口，她感到胸口一阵憋闷。  
“将军……”奥什的副官看着外面露出焦急的神色。  
“先头部队去吧。”奥什下了令，他自己准备动身了。  
7月天亮的尤其早，早上天刚蒙蒙亮科西尔兰和大部队正准备开拔，一个满身血的人扑进了她的营帐。  
“别……别去……陷阱……贝拉东……是叛徒。”科西尔兰擦去那人脸上的血，是夏尔的侍从武官安东，“来人，来人！”科西尔兰忙喊人把安东抬去军医那里又派人去请奥什。  
“将军，人快不行了。”军医检查过后对奥什说。  
“科西尔兰……”安东气息微弱地叫着科西尔兰，“贝拉东……陷阱……”  
“我在，你慢慢说。”科西尔兰心里担心着夏尔，她并不愿意相信贝拉东是叛徒。  
“我们……被……偷袭了，有……四个……简易棱堡，我们炸掉了一个，你叔叔……被贝拉东交给了……他们。”  
“他们不会放过他的！”科西尔兰青筋凸起咬着牙，“小军士……，替我们……报仇……”安东最后的遗言打断了科西尔兰的愤恨。  
科西尔兰不顾奥什的阻拦冲了出去，跨上战马就要往海岸的方向杀去，“你疯了！”她被奥什拦了下来，“他们不会放过他的！我见过他们的手段！”科西尔兰一边挣脱着一边吼着，“你抓的战俘呢，放了啊，快，都放了，把他换回来！”  
“你疯了！”奥什硬扯着科西尔兰的马把她重重地扔到了地上，他翻身下了马把她拎起来，“你发什么疯！”  
科西尔兰瞪着眼睛看着奥什，“我要报仇！”她双眼血红。  
“跟我进来，商量对策。”奥什把科西尔兰拽进了营帐。  
最终奥什采取了强攻，科西尔兰要求参加战斗但是被奥什拒绝让她呆在他身边，但是最终奥什本人也加入了战斗，科西尔兰也卷入了进来，海滩上一片血海，英国人的船依旧没有接应岸上的人的意思，大部分旺代叛军向内陆逃去。科西尔兰请求奥什派人在海滩上搜寻夏尔和贝拉东的踪迹，而奥什担心科西尔兰在追击中做出出格举动就让她负责沿海的搜寻，但也派人监视着她一旦找到贝拉东不要让科西尔兰做出什么残暴举动。

第十章 血腥的手段

事实却与奥什的预期相反，科西尔兰让人把海滩上有行动能力和半死不活的人分别聚成了两堆儿，以救治伤员的名义先利诱了一波但是并未得到夏尔和贝拉东下落的消息，这期间她吩咐人准备的炭盆和烙铁也都运了过来。  
科西尔兰看着这些东西深吸了一口气，点了五个人让他们一字排开。  
“跪下！”她竟然让人用尸体垒了一个台子自己坐了上去，她这以举动让身后的人感到一阵不适她说话的语气也让他们很别扭但又碍于是奥什命他们听从这个小士官的命令。  
“跪下！”她看没人反应又重复了一遍，语气强硬不容置疑，对面的人犹豫着跪了下来。她拎着已经被烧红的烙铁走到一个人面前，“说吧，公民代表夏尔在哪？”  
“杂种！”对面的人骂了科西尔兰一声，科西尔兰手里的烙铁就招呼上去了。  
“啊！”那人痛得大叫了一声，科西尔兰用带着厚皮手套得手抓起一块碳块就塞进了他嘴里。  
“你说，公民代表夏尔在哪？”她又换了个人问。  
“我不知道。”  
“打死他。”科西尔兰冷漠地说。  
“该你了。”她又问了旁边已经浑身颤抖的青年，“昨天晚上，偷袭你们的带队人呢？”  
“我……我没看到……”他浑身颤抖，但是他本能地看向人群中的某人。  
“把他们带出来！”科西尔兰顺着他的目光范围指了一片人。  
“把他带下去！”科西尔兰身后的士兵于心不忍提科西尔兰下了个仁慈的命令。  
“等会儿，”她制止了他们，“把他扶到那边！”随手指了个较为平坦的礁石，士兵以为这位小军士要放人一马了。  
“把他们带过来！”科西尔兰提着马刀也走到了礁石边，“跪下！”她又下了命令。有几个人跪下了，只有一个人直挺挺的站着但被身后的革命士兵压着也跪了下来，科西尔兰放下马刀又拿起了烙铁走到那人身边，“说吧，公民代表夏尔在哪？”  
但是她用尽了手段那人就是不开口，倒是礁旁边的人一直低着头哭，他这一哭让科西尔兰看出他们居然眉眼有几分像，她又盘算了一下两人的年龄，决定从青年下手。她走过去也不问问题，只是让人把青年的手按到岩石上用马刀柄一截一截地砸断他的手指，他疼得大叫，但是科西尔兰一个词都不说只是一味地折磨，砸断一截浇上海水继续砸，她握着刀身的手也淌着血……  
“小军士……”夏尔的部下看着她这个样子完全像疯了一样想劝阻两句，但是被科西尔兰吼住了，“你们不想为长官报仇么？！”  
“挖出他的眼睛！”科西尔兰停了手命令道。  
“不要……不要……我真的不知道……”青年忙不迭地说。  
“我没有问你！”科西尔兰转身看着那位和他相貌相似的中年人。  
“我说！！！他中了枪，被扔在了那边的礁石地下。”中年人开口了，他指了一个方向。  
“小军士！”夏尔参谋部的传令官第一时间跑了过去找了一圈后冲科西尔兰喊道，“找到了！”  
“看住他们！”科西尔兰让人看住那些人跑了过去。  
“叔叔，叔叔！”科西尔兰一把扑到跟前，夏尔胸前一片血红，胸口还有血洞往外冒着血躺在没到胸口的海水里，“叔叔！”她疯了一样跳进水里和众人一起把夏尔抬了上去，“叔叔，叔叔！”她蹲在地上摇着他。  
“啊……”她摇得力气太大了，把快要死了的夏尔硬是摇出了一口血，科西尔兰忙去探鼻息，还好，有气，有气，“还活着！快！”奥什派去的分队都授了将军的令听命于科西尔兰，他们忙忙活活地把夏尔送上了马车。  
“小军士，海滩上剩下的人……”  
“死了的一把火烧了！”科西尔兰啐了一口。  
“其他人呢？” “变成死人，一把火烧了！”众人沉默，也没人知道她这个命令到底执行了没有，她也并不在意。  
说回内陆，奥什的军队继续追击着逃跑的旺代叛军，但是他没有紧追不舍似乎有意放他们一条生路但即便如此他还是俘虏了748人，奥什的看守也不甚严格，似乎有意让他们逃跑。他和科西尔兰在参谋部会合了，科西尔兰询问了是否抓到贝拉东得到了否定的回答，她愤怒于奥什的松懈但是遭到了奥什的呵斥：“古高尔公民，你僭越了，你知道你说的这些话我可以把你送上军事法庭么？”夏尔还在昏迷中，他中了两枪，命悬一线，在这期间奥什一直监管照顾着科西尔兰，但是夜里总能传出他们争执的声音，他们争执的无外乎是科西尔兰指责奥什过于仁慈，奥什训斥科西尔兰僭越又残忍。这位来自巴黎的年轻将军并不像当年那位善良的军官般和善地用言行劝导，他只给科西尔兰结论而不是引导她怎么做。  
行军还在继续，奥什解决了斯皮诺的军队现在向着沙埃特的方向前进，也有消息来报说贝拉东就在沙埃特的参谋部中。这几日奥什的前锋部队一直频繁遭到袭击，损失惨重不说，而且手段残忍，一日又有部队遭袭，他们从草丛里抓到了一个俘虏，经过一番审问得知沙埃特参谋部来了一个革命军队的参谋，这几次的袭击都是出自他之手说是为了报复基伯龙的行动。科西尔兰在奥什他们走后又偷偷去找俘虏问过话，当然还是逼问，她问出了基伯龙海滩行动当天贝拉东变节一事，她得知这竟是早已安排好的，包括贝拉东接近夏尔这一从一年前就埋下的种子……  
科西尔兰怒不可遏，“替我们报仇”的声音还回荡在她耳边，她抄起了一杆步枪冲进了关押战俘的营地踢开一扇牢门举枪就射，一个，两个，三个……她的这一举动激起了一阵骚动，本以为投降就能安定生活的叛军被突如其来的巨变惊呆了，他们想要冲出战俘营以寻求新的出路，但却被误以为是暴动引发了看守的骚动，个别年轻的看守经验不足放了枪，便一发不可收拾，转眼间748名战俘全部倒在了血泊之中。听到枪声的奥什穿着睡衣冲过来一把揪住科西尔兰，“你他妈的疯了！”他夺过科西尔兰手里的枪一巴掌把她抽倒在地上，“你知道你做了什么吗？你知道这会带来什么后果么？”奥什怒不可遏抬脚就要踢她但突然想到她是个女孩子收了脚。“给我起来！”他揪起科西尔兰，但并未看到她愧疚的眼神，她的眼里只有仇恨，“你看看你现在的样子！你还记得奥坦斯的样子么？你看看你！”他把科西尔兰连拉带拽拉回营帐把她推到自己的镜子前。  
“你以为我想这样么？”科西尔兰一拳捶碎了镜子，“你以为我不想像奥坦斯一样？”  
“我也差点就上了断头台！”奥什吼着，“奥坦斯的妈妈也一样。”  
“那你的头不是还在脖子上么？”科西尔兰满脸不屑地说，“你们真的上了断头台么？”她死死盯着奥什。“不过是踩着别人还流血的尸体踏上自己的晋升之路！”  
“睡吧，很晚了。”奥什不再多说摆摆手让科西尔兰离开。科西尔兰敬了个礼扭头回了夏尔的营帐，她的叔叔还没有醒但军医说有了好转的迹象。  
这件事之后，奥什也没有再把科西尔兰招到参谋部，碰面也不说一句话，不知怎么地，他有点害怕这个和奥坦斯差不多大的女孩。  
奥什高歌猛进，他们占领了一处叛军占领的村子，寻找粮食的士兵在一个大粮仓发现了满满一地的革命军尸体便叫来了奥什，他看到眼前的景象转头对后面的人说，“把科西尔兰叫来！”  
科西尔兰被叫了过来，她看到眼前的景象瞪大了眼睛。  
“这就是后果，这样的粮仓还有4个”奥什哽咽着对科西尔兰说，“你叔叔是你的亲人，他们也都是别人的亲人，我们的敌人也是别人的至亲……和平需要威慑，但这个威慑应该来自于胜利而不是杀戮。”  
“在这儿好好看看你的后果吧！”他一把把科西尔兰推进了粮仓，“明天放她出来！”  
“将军……”守卫士兵有点为难。  
“她承受的住。”奥什扭头走了。  
第二天奥什打开粮仓门时发现所有的尸体都仪容体面的躺着，科西尔兰则跪在中间一言不发，没人知道这一夜科西尔兰究竟经历了什么也不知道她想了什么，她从来没有对任何人提起过，只是她出来之后便去了军医站而且整日一言不发。

第十一章 米歇尔·贝拉东

就像奥什成为西部军团总司令那样，沙埃特也被任命为旺代地区叛军的总指挥，成为了名副其实的旺代的国王。9月英国的舰队再次出现在了法国沿海附近，这次是约岛并且有传言说路易十八要亲临法国本土带领旺代军队与共和国作战，这个消息成功的让沙埃特聚集了一万人，10月2日确切的消息传来，亲临约岛的是国王陛下的亲弟弟，阿图瓦伯爵。一位尊贵的王室成员将亲自带领王家军队夺回王位，这听上去是多么的振奋人心，又有很多人加入进了沙埃特的部队，一时间竟达到了一万五千人之多！所有人都再翘首期盼着王室的真正的领袖，但现实却让他们失望，沙埃特在海边等来的是伯爵已经返回英国的消息，他们怎会把希望真的寄托给一群三流贵族、农民？尽管沙埃特向所有人宣读了伯爵或亲笔或代笔的动员信，但收到的“国王万岁”的呼声并不热烈。前期因国王的到来而号召来的人陆续失望地离开，再加上奥什推行的宽容和恢复宗教秩序的政策让更多的人离开了反叛军返回了村子。11月27日，奥什在击败斯宾诺后又在贝勒维勒击溃了沙埃特的军队，后者节节败退。  
由于奥什在光复地区恢复了宗教秩序，教堂就成了除了战地医院外另一处安置伤员的场所。夏尔就被安置在了一处较为舒服的牧师宿舍，他已经醒了过来，但是还很虚弱，科西尔兰忙前忙后的照顾着他。  
“辛苦你了，”夏尔躺在床上对科西尔兰说，“你没事吧？”  
“没事，叔叔，”科西尔兰温柔地说，“你昏迷的这几天，多亏了奥什将军的照顾。”奥什竟然没有告诉夏尔这期间科西尔兰的所作所为，这倒是让她很吃惊，按照奥什打她的程度，科西尔兰以为他会在夏尔醒了的第一时间告诉他。  
“谢谢你没有跟他说。”科西尔兰第一次主动找到奥什并向他表达了谢意。  
“你本性不坏，是这个世道让你见了太多不幸。”奥什笑了笑，“等回去了，还做回那个小女孩吧。”科西尔兰把脸扭向一边，“有贝拉东的消息么？”  
“有人在沙埃特身边远远看到过一个有几分像的人。”奥什说。  
转眼到了12月，气温骤然下降，沙埃特的败退还在继续，跟着他的人也越来越少，贝拉东就是其中一员，他从来没有后悔自己站错了队，他本就是他们中的一员，他的父亲在杜伊勒里大屠杀中殉职，他痛恨革命。93年他有意接近当时的公民代表，一个年轻的资产阶级革命贵族，在他眼里这种人要比平民更加可恶。但是科西尔兰的出现让他有了些许犹豫，这个女孩和当年的他很像，他对她动了恻隐之心，所以那天晚上的行动他并由让科西尔兰参与进来。贝拉东和夏尔他们一样，从未想过科西尔兰并不是像表面那么无害，认为她不过是个性格较同龄人更加坚毅的女孩儿而已，真的看透了她的到目前为止只有奥什，但是奥什活不久了。贝拉东从逃回来的人口中得知革命军中一直有个青年在焦急地找他，这里可能是逃回来的人对科西尔兰的情绪有了错误的理解，她的焦急是想了结贝拉东而不是他以为的想知道他的情况，这让贝拉东误以为科西尔兰并不知道当晚所发之事而是单纯的担心一个失踪的朋友，也让他萌生了一个改变了他一声的念头：带她离开。  
“嘿，”一天科西尔兰带着修道院的修女去郊外掩埋死去的人草丛里有人叫她，她循着声音望去，“小军士！”她瞪大了眼睛，对面的人竟然是她日夜寻找的人——米歇尔·贝拉东！  
“你！”科西尔兰愣住了，“你！！”她一时竟愣住了手里的动作停了下来，向后退了好几步。  
“是我！”贝拉东伸手招呼她过来，“我没死！”  
“我他妈当然知道你没死！”科西尔兰回过了神儿抄起旁边人手里的铁锹就冲了过去。  
“过来！”贝拉东躲过科西尔兰拍过的铁锹一把扛起她引得周围一同的修女一阵惊呼，有人还呼起了救，他摆了摆手从另外一边的草丛里又出来几个人让那几个修女禁了声，科西尔兰看这阵势知道自己跑不了便不再挣扎。  
“你要干什么？”她拍着贝拉东的背大声问道。  
“带你离开这里！”他把科西尔兰转了个方向抱着，“以后你就跟着我吧。”贝拉东并不知道夏尔被救了回来也不知道基伯龙海滩上的屠杀就是出自她的手笔。  
“放你妈的屁！”科西尔兰大骂正要掏她靴筒里的匕首，但贝拉东抱着她的腰让她无法弯下去正在挣扎之际回过神儿这人并不知道她已经得知了当晚的真实情况，“让我下来，我自己走！”她换了个口气。  
“那你跟我走！”贝拉东往上举了举科西尔兰说。  
“我还跑得了么？”科西尔兰拍了他一下。贝拉东弯腰把她放到地上，拉起她的手，“走吧~”  
贝拉东带着她走了好一阵子，那几个打晕了修女的人也赶了上来，一行人到了一个农场，他把科西尔兰安置在了此处，“你先住这儿，我还有事！”他还给科西尔兰介绍了农场的主人：他的朋友让，女儿艾米莉，儿子亨利，“他们不打仗，这里也不是战场，我会来看你的。”他温柔地对科西尔兰说，但是科西尔兰却只想一刀了结了他，她忍着恶心点了点头。贝拉东说完交代了农场主几句就走了。  
“他们去哪了？”科西尔兰问农场主。  
“他啊，他们在林子里打仗。”让看到科西尔兰警惕的眼神又说道，“他们是好人，你别害怕。”  
“是么！”  
“是的，贝拉东叔叔经常来看我们。”艾米莉说，“刚才他让我给你找几件女孩子的衣服穿。”  
“不用了，我就穿这个了。”科西尔兰态度冷淡地拒绝了，“在这里女装不安全。”  
“没事的，这里很安全，他们就在附近。”艾米莉拉起科西尔兰的手笑着说，上一次这么拉着她手的还是奥坦斯，这让她有点放下了敌意，“明天吧，我今天吓了一跳呢。”科西尔兰的态度也软了下来，弯腰捏了捏小亨利的脸。  
她在这个农场一直住着，一边和艾米莉说说笑笑一边观察着农场的情况，她发现农场的谷仓是锁着的，她也问过主人但是主人只知道是几个木桶至于桶里有什么他也不知道。在她住在农场的这段日子，革命军的参谋部已经乱成了一团，夏尔得知消息后吐了一大口血被送到了南特养病，接替他的是马索将军，后者向他保证一定会找回科西尔兰。  
贝拉东很久没来了，尽管贝拉东对她很好，但她是永远不会忘记那天晚上的种种，她希望他死在外面，如果没死就由她来解决。她在巴拉斯的沙龙耳闻目染了很多女人勾引男人的方法，她把它们一股脑用到了贝拉东身上，尽管有些笨拙但却成功的让贝拉东相信科西尔兰是喜欢他的这也让他失去了正常的判断和冷静的头脑。他向沙埃特再三保证了科西尔兰并非基伯龙海滩杀人如麻的那个青年并得到了后者的许可带着科西尔兰一同坐船去英国。这天晚上他再次来到农场，但是这次科西尔兰一切都准备好了。  
“你过来呀~”科西尔兰拉住了要离开的贝拉东，她学着沙龙里那些女人的样子冲他笑着。  
“你还小啊！”贝拉东不好意思的摇摇头。  
“还可以做别的~”科西尔兰摸了一下绑在大腿上的匕首，她这个动作让贝拉东以为她要掀裙子。  
“别在这儿，”他看了看不远处的谷仓，“回屋吧，外面冷。”  
“我不要~”科西尔兰引着贝拉东往谷仓那边走，“我想和你单独说说话。”  
“你才多大啊，你从哪儿学的这些？”他嘴上虽然这么问，但却不由自主地掏出了谷仓的钥匙，坏笑着说“你要说些什么啊？”  
“等下你就知道了~”科西尔兰等贝拉东开了门先是观察了一下谷仓，里面有很多木桶，还有草垛，看上去就是一些杂物也同样是一些引火物，谷仓离农场较远，在这里动手因该不会引人注意，她只想了结贝拉东不想殃及无辜。  
“来，你要说什么？”贝拉东坐在一个谷仓上要把科西尔兰拉到怀里，科西尔兰胸口又是一阵愤怒，她本能地躲开了，这是她第一次和贝拉东单独这么近距离相处，她的这一举动让贝拉东很诧异，正要问她但又看到科西尔兰跑去关门，“怎么了，小军士，还害羞呀？”  
他的小军士让科西尔兰更加怒火中烧但她还不能发作，她坐到了贝拉东腿上继续学着巴拉斯女伴的样子抚摸着他的脸，“我也不小了~”她把贝拉东的手按到自己胸上笑着说，贝拉东想凑过去吻科西尔兰，但科西尔兰避开了他只亲到了脖子，她又把他的手搭到自己的背上让他解自己背上的扣子，“你要是愿意，你也可以亲眼看看。”  
“小军士……你……”尽管他震惊于科西尔兰的举动但他的手已经动手解着科西尔兰背后的扣子，科西尔兰的衣服是特意改的背后的扣子加了倍。  
“别看别处，看我！”科西尔兰用手挡住贝拉东往下看的眼睛，看贝拉东视线定了之后开始去摸大腿上的匕首，贝拉东再次误解了科西尔兰的举动，“别，你还小。”  
“等下你就知道了~”科西尔兰拔出了匕首一刀捅进了贝拉东的左侧腹，她不等贝拉东在反应，拔出匕首转了个刀锋一把插进了他的肺中，这次贝拉东反应了过来但也来不及了，他的力气只够推开科西尔兰。  
“你……你……”他捂着肚子要质问科西尔兰但嘴里不自主地冒血词句都说不完整。  
“不知道为什么是吗？”科西尔兰一把扯掉裙子，用布面擦着匕首上的血，“你自己不记得都做过什么了么？”  
贝拉东自认尚有一搏之力，他要冲过去和科西尔兰扭打，但他低估了科西尔兰此时的冷酷程度，流血和恐怖并不会吓到她，她的匕首又一次插进了贝拉东的胸膛这次她还狠狠地扭了一圈。  
“血债血偿！”科西尔兰一脚把贝拉东踢开，后者踉跄而倒。  
“都……是……假……的么？”贝拉东挣扎地问道。  
科西尔兰并没有回答，一把拉倒旁边的木桶压住贝拉东又拖过草垛，在她准备这些的时候贝拉东一直断断续续地说着话，“基伯龙……海滩……也是你做的吧？”  
“是！”科西尔兰掏出点火器点燃了草垛，“这次只有你一个死人。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”贝拉东狂笑着，“但愿真的只有我一个人！哈哈哈哈哈哈，小军士！”  
科西尔兰眼看着烈火吞噬了贝拉东，科西尔兰才退了出来，但是她刚刚走进树林就听到背后传来一声巨响，巨大的气浪把她也扑到在地。她缓了好一会儿才挣扎地爬起来，回头望去，谷仓、农场一片火海，她这才明白贝拉东最后那句话的意思，桶里不是煤炭是火药！她看着眼前的被炸毁的农场，爽朗的让老爹、欢快的艾米莉和顽皮的小亨利都不见了，还有这天跟着贝拉东一起来的附近的小贩……终于，平民也死在了她手上！  
她呆呆地望着眼前的大火不知过了多久，眼前一黑便昏了过去……

第十二章 旺代的国王

“你终于醒了？”科西尔兰醒了过来，她发现自己躺在一个简易的棚子下，边上有个火堆有几个人正围着火堆取暖，问她的是其中一个戴头巾的男人。  
“这里……？”她感觉头很疼伸手去摸发现头上被包着止血带。  
“别动，你被爆炸飞出的东西砸到头了。”那人走过去递给科西尔兰一块儿面包，“先吃吧，汤一会儿就好。”  
科西尔兰警惕地往后挪着伸手去摸靴筒，“别……别怕……”那人把吃的放到她旁边，“我们不是坏人。”  
“你的政治观点！”那人身后另一个人走了过来端着一碗汤问道。  
“什么？”科西尔兰装作听不懂四下看了一番。  
“国王万岁还是革命万岁？”戴头巾的男人给她解释道，科西尔兰观察了一下他们的着装，从衣服里掏出了一个小包把里面的金路易倒了出来。  
“我妈妈不让我拿出来。”科西尔兰把金路易捧在手上递给头巾男人，这枚金币是她第一次发现上面的人像她父亲时偷偷藏起来的，她从来没给别人看过也一直带在身上。  
那人拿了起来细细看了许久，“收好吧。”他把硬币放回了科西尔兰手上，“是我们的人。”他对身后的人说。  
“国王万岁！”其他人喊了起来。  
“认识一下，我叫沙埃特。”他向科西尔兰伸出了手。  
“你是沙埃特！”科西尔兰睁大了眼睛，奥什他们一直抓捕的人就在她眼前！而且和宣传画上又不太一样，很和善，“你叫什么？”  
“露易丝。”她随口说了个名字，是路易的变体。  
“好名字！”沙埃特开心地说着把汤递给科西尔兰，“吃吧，不过你为什么会在爆炸的农场旁边？”  
沙埃特提到的农场唤起了科西尔兰的记忆，她手上的刀、贝拉东的血、点燃谷仓的火和最后的爆炸，她的头又痛了起来，脑海里还回荡着艾米莉的笑声和他们友善的一家人的样貌不禁留下了眼泪。但是她依旧很清醒，低头看了一眼自己的衣着，沾满血的裙子并未穿在身上，“我……”她正要开始编时，沙埃特的大手替她擦干了眼泪，“别哭了，先吃东西吧，也没什么好吃的。”  
“嗯……”  
后面几天科西尔兰一直和他们躲在树林里。于此同时革命军队也发现了爆炸的农场，他们从农场里搜寻到了七八具尸体其中一具死相极惨而且还至少有2具平民的尸体：一个是孩子一个应该是个高挑的女孩儿；奥什见到眼前这番景象非常震惊，他在那具死相很惨的尸体胸口发现了一把熟悉的匕首，他费了点力气才把它从尸体上拔出，果然看到了放血槽里刻着的一朵小鸢尾花，“是她？”  
“将军，有发现！”一个士兵叫了奥什。  
“什么？”他把匕首收了起来转头问来人。  
“我们发现了这个。”那人递给奥什一小块周围烧焦了的布片，上面绣着圣路易之心。  
“叛乱军？他们应该还在这篇林子里！”奥什沉吟着，加上自己之前一直在往这个方向追击便命令塔尔沃将军包围树林开始搜索，因为此时叛乱军的首领斯托弗莱已经在2月23-24的夜间被逮捕，第二天遭到枪决，现在剩下的就只有沙埃特仍旧带领着旺代人继续作战。如今，他躲在这个夏波提耶森林已经快一个月了，可是科西尔兰怎么也会在这边？奥什推测那具尸体就是贝拉东，能够让科西尔兰有如此仇恨的人也只有他了。  
沙埃特等人也发现了逼近森林的革命军，他们进行了转移，“露易丝，我们今天晚上要走了，你跟我们走么？”科西尔兰这几天在沙埃特“参谋部”用露易丝这个名字取得了大家的信任，人人都相信她就是途径农场的无辜女孩儿。如今革命军包围森林，他们想趁着包围还没缩紧赶紧离开，但是这些并没有告诉沙埃特。  
“我不走，”科西尔兰拒绝了，“他知道你们今天要走，给你们画了个路线。”她递给他们一张简易地图。  
“但是他们来了，你……”  
“没事。”科西尔兰不再多说了，他们也不问了，几天的相处之后他们都知道这个女孩儿话很少。  
“他们走了。”科西尔兰回到了沙埃特旁边。  
“你怎么回来了？”沙埃特瞪大了眼睛看着科西尔兰，“地图是给你的，你……”  
“你身边都没什么人了，”科西尔兰坐在了旁边，“将军不能没有参谋。”  
“小丫头，你会什么啊？”尽管处境艰难，沙埃特还是挤出了一丝笑容从怀里掏出了一个苹果。  
“会吃苹果！”科西尔兰接过苹果放在一边给他的手上的伤换了一块布后拿起苹果啃了起来。  
“战争就快结束了，”他笑着说，“等我死了就都结束了。”  
“不会的，”她摇了摇头，“战争不仅只有西部才有，谁死了都不会结束的。”  
沙埃特歪着头看着她，看了许久，“你……”他扭着科西尔兰的脸上下端详着，“你……！”仿佛看出了点什么一把甩开她的脸，“小军士？！”他猛地站起来向后退了几步准备拔剑。  
“你要杀了我么？”科西尔兰没有一点害怕和想要辩解的意思继续啃着苹果，“还是用我换你的自由？”  
“你为什么有金路易？”沙埃特把刀插进土里但依然警惕地看着科西尔兰。  
“Vive le roi quand même！”科西尔兰把苹果吃完了，果壳一扔，“投降吧，我能保证你活下来。”她拍了拍手，向沙埃特伸出了手，“你是好人。”  
“死了的那些人也是好人！”沙埃特一把打开科西尔兰伸出的手，“战争之外的人应该仁慈。”科西尔兰似乎被说动了。  
“那就结束战争吧！”她又向沙埃特伸出了手，“但愿我死后，法国人将不再流血。”她重复了一遍国王的遗言，“投降吧，让法国不再流血。”  
“好的。”沙埃特拉住了科西尔兰的手，“睡吧。明天去找他们。”他不想再说下去了。  
第二天天刚亮，沙埃特一个晚上都在犹豫着要不要解决掉科西尔兰，最终还是放弃了，但是投降他也做不到于是他引来搜山的革命军队让他们发现科西尔兰，自己向另一个方向逃去。  
“将军，这里有人！”搜山的士兵发现了科西尔兰拿着画像喊来了塔尔沃将军，“是这个人么？”塔尔沃将军拿着画像对了半天，“应该是。叫醒她。”  
“醒醒，醒醒。”士兵叫醒了科西尔兰，“小军士？”  
“沙埃特呢？”她睁开眼睛发现周围是革命军人便问领头的将军。  
“将军，抓到沙埃特了！”正当塔尔沃将军要回答科西尔兰时外面又跑来一个士兵对塔尔沃将军说。  
“他答应我要投降了。”科西尔兰忙对塔尔沃说。  
“跟我来。”塔尔沃示意科西尔兰跟上，他们跟着来报消息的士兵去审沙埃特。  
“投降？”将军问道。  
“呸，国王万岁！”沙埃特呸了一口。  
“你答应我的！”科西尔兰冲了过去。  
“我不能背叛我的信仰。”  
之后沙埃特被押送到了南特，科西尔兰也跟着一起被送往了南特，一是因为夏尔在南特养伤，另一方面她想为沙埃特说情。  
3月28日，沙埃特的判决结果出来了，枪决，科西尔兰拿着判决去找奥什。  
“他答应我投降了。”科西尔兰对奥什说。  
“他可能在骗你，这几天他有伤害你么？”奥什问。  
“没有，他揭穿了我的身份也没有伤害我，他是个好人，法国需要这样的将军。”科西尔兰哀求着奥什。  
“我很高兴你能仁慈，他是个出色的将军，但是他必须死，政治你不懂。”  
“对，我是不懂！”科西尔兰生气地说。  
“去看看你叔叔吧，他更需要你，我没跟他说你杀了贝拉东和农场的事。”奥什看科西尔兰哭了，口气软了下来。  
“你答应我一件事……”科西尔兰擦了擦眼泪，“发个公告，感谢公民米歇尔·贝拉东揭露沙埃特的藏身之地。”  
“为什么？”奥什诧异。  
“他就是这么做的。”科西尔兰说。奥什点了点头，对他来说这算是科西尔兰不再纠缠沙埃特的生死的交换。1796年3月29日，沙埃特在南特的广场被枪决，他的死也意味着第二次旺代战争的正式结束。

5月夏尔的伤势好了很多，可以远距离移动了他便带着科西尔兰返回了巴黎，奥什不久后也离开了旺代，持续了3年的战斗终于暂时画上了休止符。从1795年6月到1796年3月，9个月的战争因一个孩子的死亡而开始又因一个出色战士的死亡而结束；再临旺代的科西尔兰已不再是当年那个孩子，这几个月无疑是让她往错误的方向成长了，如果说一切的杀戮都是因为贝拉东的背叛，那么她的本性也助长了残暴的行径。战争让人不再是人……  
回到巴黎的科西尔兰总是能梦到那个农场，那片海滩，叫她小军士的贝拉东和给她找吃的的沙埃特，但是她一个字都没有对夏尔说，更没有对母亲说，她把它们写了下来，然后一把火烧掉了，每梦到一次就写一次，就烧一次。后来，她又在沙龙里见过一次奥什，这是她最后一次见到奥什，后者向她就自己在战争中打她的行为道歉并询问近况，科西尔兰说早就原谅他了而且自己开始去康庞夫人的学校上课了。  
“这就对了，那些事都忘了吧，像奥坦斯她们一样多好~”奥什看着又穿回裙子的科西尔兰很欣慰，她的那些事他不打算告诉任何人，当然，他也没机会告诉别人了。

第十三章 圣日耳曼的寄宿学校

上一年在旺代的种种给科西尔兰的内心烙下了印痕，回到巴黎后的她想像奥坦斯她们一样生活，但是她只要独处时就会想起基伯龙的海滩、着火的谷仓还有沙艾特说的战争永远不会结束。夏尔离开了军队在家中养伤，也不知为什么，科西尔兰有点躲着他。就这样，在内因外因的双重作用下，科西尔兰向妈妈提出去康庞夫人的学校呆一阵子，她用的理由是学习被遗忘的礼仪，这些早晚用得到。古高尔夫人对女儿从旺代回来的沉默寡言感到担忧，但是看到科西尔兰愿意和同龄的孩子多接触又稍感安慰，她答应了女儿的请求，给康庞夫人写了信，科西尔兰可以和奥坦斯一同学习。  
“阿格莱，阿格莱，你听说了么，我们又要来一个新学生了！”刚刚从母亲那儿听到消息的奥坦斯一路小跑跑到她的小姐们阿格莱·奥吉耶身边开心地说，“我妈妈说她下周就来了！”她晃着手里的信。  
“我听阿姨说了，是古高尔家的大女儿吧！她才来，会不会有点迟了？”阿格莱有点担忧地说。  
“不会！我听说，她妈妈和你阿姨是朋友嘞！！我们学的她应该都会！”奥坦斯说，“而且，她去过很多地方呢！”  
“有什么了不起？我哥哥也去过很多地方！”阿格莱和奥坦斯正说着话，背后传来了冷冷地声音，是波拿巴将军的妹妹，卡罗丽娜，她沾了哥哥的光也在这所学校学习礼仪，“不就是个野丫头吗，我听我哥哥说，她连她爸爸是谁都不知道，哦，好像和你比较有话说~”她挑衅地看着奥坦斯。  
“走吧，我们去看看阿黛勒，”阿格莱拉住气鼓鼓要打架的奥坦斯，“我们先走了！”她对卡罗丽娜说完就拽走了奥坦斯。  
阿格莱拉着奥坦斯到了阿黛勒在的低年级班，和她一起逗奥坦斯，但是奥坦斯还是很气，自己坐到楼梯拐角哇哇地哭，弄得阿格莱两姐妹不知所措。“好家伙，谁欺负你了？”她正哭着，楼梯下面传来了熟悉的声音，奥坦斯泪眼婆娑地抬头看了过去，果然是科西尔兰，后者手里还拿着一方手帕。“谁欺负她了？”科西尔兰看向旁边盯着她出神的阿格莱，“你是在看我手臂上的伤痕么？”她瞧出对面的女孩正目不转睛地看着她，笑着问。  
“啊，不好意思，我不是有意的。”阿格莱忙低了头。  
“没事，看吧，别吓到你。”科西尔兰并不在意，“谁欺负你了？”她又摸出一块手帕附身给奥坦斯擦着眼泪。  
“卡罗丽娜！她说你不知道自己的爸爸是谁，还说奥坦斯也是！”阿格莱说。  
科西尔兰刚听到此话时脸色骤变，但是又很快恢复了常态，“你爸不是她哥吗？下次叫她姑姑！”她学着戏里面丑角的样子叫了一声，逗得两个姑娘直笑，阿黛勒笑得最大声，科西尔兰注意到了她，“淑女不能笑这么大声！嘘~”三个姑娘捂着嘴偷偷地乐。  
“你怎么来了？”笑完，奥坦斯才想来问科西尔兰，“我妈信上说你周一才来啊！”  
“我来看看谁欺负你了啊！”科西尔兰说着也坐到了一边。  
“啊？”奥坦斯一脸茫然。  
“不逗你了，我在家没事做，就提前过来了，看一下住的地方还需要添置什么不，另外看看你们穿什么，现在的时尚变得太快了！”  
“你不知道么？”阿格莱歪着头问。  
“我有一年不在巴黎了！已经是个乡下人了！”科西尔兰揉着头说，她又逗得三个姑娘笑了起来。  
“我叫阿格莱，阿格莱·奥吉耶，这个是我妹妹，叫阿黛勒。”阿格莱向科西尔兰自我介绍了起来。  
“我啊，我叫科西尔兰，姓古高尔。”科西尔兰还是按军队的礼仪向阿格莱伸出了手，阿格莱在奥坦斯的示意下学着样子也握了一下。“这个女孩子好奇怪啊！明明是个女孩子，怎么一股子士兵的样子。”她偷偷地想。  
科西尔兰从这一天开始就加入了康庞夫人女子寄宿学校，和这些年龄相仿的小姐们在一起确实能让她不去想上一年的经历，就连噩梦的次数都少了很多。她最喜欢音乐课，虽然她不怎么唱歌，但是她特别喜欢听阿格莱唱歌，后者的歌声真的非常动听。阿格莱很活泼但也很细心，她会发现科西尔兰时不时的情绪低落，就会唱歌给她听。科西尔兰也学了几首，但是资质有限，也就那么一两首能拿得出手。平日里，科西尔兰不怎么说话，就跟奥坦斯和阿格莱私下交流，没人知道这个总坐在女校教室靠窗位置的女孩子就是1795年血染基伯龙海滩的“小军士”，也没人能想象地到她握着画笔的小手曾经拿过枪、军刀甚至草叉。  
卡罗丽娜从哥哥那儿听说过科西尔兰这个名字，她在给哥哥的信上也提到了这个女孩儿到了她所在的学校读书。波拿巴将军也听说了一些旺代的事，他对科西尔兰的转变有些吃惊，他其实是想让夏尔带着她一起到自己的意大利军团来的，但是夏尔养伤，科西尔兰好像又打算做回普通的女孩，这让他很好奇1795年在旺代到底发生过什么。出于此目的，他就给科西尔兰写了信拜托卡罗丽娜交给科西尔兰，就是这封信让卡罗丽娜和科西尔兰有了第一次接触。  
1796年在意大利频繁的捷报中过去了，哥哥地位渐高的卡罗丽娜在学校依旧像个被宠坏了的公主。这一年，波拿巴的确战功卓著，与他在意大利高歌猛进相对的则是德意志地区的不尽如人意。这一年，夏尔也康复了，他没有再回到西部战区，也没有去意大利参与波拿巴将军的凯旋，他选择去了莱茵-摩泽尔军团。再说回科西尔兰，整个96年她几乎都呆在学校，她也交到了同龄的朋友，例如奥坦斯、阿格莱、劳蕾等。她也遇到了对头，例如卡罗丽娜，她对科西尔兰似乎从一开始就带着敌意，可能是出于小女孩的嫉妒，因为她的哥哥总是频繁地夸赞科西尔兰，可是在她眼里，那个生父不明的丫头并没有什么过人之处。平日里，她一有机会就会用此奚落科西尔兰两句，但是科西尔兰毫无反应；偶尔她也会借着讲那些从哥哥口中得到的军旅故事吓唬她们，科西尔兰依旧毫无反应，哪怕是她拿着餐刀吓得阿黛勒嗷嗷叫，科西尔兰的眼中也不见一丝惊恐。  
1797年果月政变，科西尔兰是在报纸上看到的，“看看，我哥哥可是参与了呢！”卡罗丽娜瞥见科西尔兰的报纸很得意地说。  
“挺好，波拿巴将军大功一件啊!”科西尔兰应和了一声便合上报纸离开了，她回到屋子给家中写信询问近况，政局的变迁是否对家中有所影响。尽管人在学校，科西尔兰和巴黎的联系仍旧很紧密，她的妈妈一直有写信告知她巴黎发生的一切。9月底，她又收到了母亲的信，虽然政变对巴黎的生活影响不大，但是通过对卡诺等人的驱逐，看上去雅各宾要回来了，另外，母亲的信上还有一个惊人的消息：奥什死了。  
奥什的死让科西尔兰震惊不已，她只知道奥什可能是病死的，但她并不知道这是否又是政治阴谋。收到信的第二天，她托人买来了所有有关奥什去世消息的报纸，她发现奥热罗接替了奥什指挥德意志军团。  
“你哥哥派到巴黎的将军是不是叫奥热罗？”她第一次主动找卡罗丽娜说话。  
“当然了！”卡罗丽娜正要再显摆一番时发现科西尔兰已经走了。  
奥什死了……奥什将军死了……半夜，科西尔兰睡不着，一个人裹着毯子坐在楼梯口看着不远处的烛火发呆。95年的记忆又涌上了她心头，她记得奥什狠狠地地打了她，她也记得他替她隐瞒了所有的秘密，他是个仁慈又勇敢的将军，“那个人不配接替接替他的位置！”科西尔兰突然想到了风评不怎么样的奥热罗，愤愤地说着抱紧了自己的腿。  
“你怎么了？”听到声音的阿格莱走了过来，见科西尔兰一个人坐在楼梯口，便也披了毯子坐了过来。  
“没事，晚上冷，你回去睡吧。”科西尔兰看到是阿格莱，微笑着对她说。  
“我可能帮不上什么，但是你跟我说说会好很多。”阿格莱比科西尔兰还小一岁呢，但是她像个姐姐一样搂住科西尔兰，轻轻地拍着她。“能让你这个样子的肯定不是小事，我什么都不懂，但是我可以听你说！”  
“你听说过奥什将军么？”科西尔兰沉默了一会儿，开了口。  
“嗯，是个厉害的将军！我听说他在基伯龙海滩狠狠地打了英国人！”阿格莱兴奋地说。  
“那儿没什么英国人，都是法国人，旺代人，法国人打法国人。”科西尔兰正了正身子，把阿格莱搭在肩上的手臂轻轻地推了下来，继续说道，“但是他死了。”  
“阵亡么？”  
“病死的。”  
“你是在为他没能战死而难过么？”阿格莱歪着头问。  
“我是为他的死难过。”科西尔兰吸了吸鼻子。  
“你见过他吗？”阿格莱又问道。  
“见过。”  
“那他什么样子啊？”  
“很高大，身材比我们见过的男性要再结实很多，但是后来我又见他，感觉他瘦了很多，不过不影响他的精力，对待战俘仁慈。”科西尔兰一边讲着一边又想起了95年的事，这些事仿佛就在昨天，之前她不愿意回忆，但是现在她却在拼命拼凑奥什的样子。  
“那你喜欢他么？”  
“不喜欢，他管我管得太多了，总说让我像奥坦斯一样，但是不是每个人都能在战争时期置身事外啊！”科西尔兰摇摇头。  
“你怎么遇到的他啊？”  
“他是我叔叔的上司。”科西尔兰看了一眼脸上已经有了倦意的阿格莱，“很晚了，小姐你该睡觉了。”她对阿格莱说。  
送奥坦斯回到房间后，科西尔兰也躺回了自己的床上，她看着窗外的夜空又想起了在旺代的日子，刚才和阿格莱说话时拼凑出的奥什的样子在她脑海里清晰了起来，“人们都叫他旺代的和平将军”，科西尔兰小声地说了一句，也算是她对奥什将军的哀悼致辞吧，“希望他去了一个没有战争又有漂亮女人的地方”。  
第二天，科西尔兰又恢复了老样子，没有了前一天悲伤的情绪，她依旧像往常一样和姑娘们学习绘画、音乐和礼仪，她习惯了长裙，习惯了留长发，也开始像个真正的15岁少女一样活泼而羞涩。康庞夫人的学校也会有晚会，受邀的都是些有为青年，例如从意大利回来呈送战利品的将军等，科西尔兰也渐渐有了些追求者，据说还有波拿巴将军的副官，不过后者只是替波拿巴将军送信给科西尔兰。将军一直很好奇究竟在旺代发生了什么，让她回到巴黎没多久就呆在女子寄宿学校不出来了，并且向她打听是不是真的有个“小军士”。科西尔兰这一次也不想回信。  
“小姐，您行行好，回一封吧。”送信来的副官又一次登门找到了科西尔兰。  
“好……”科西尔兰被找烦了，最后终于答应了他，“你坐一会儿，我这就写。”  
“诶，诶，好，好！”来人收了帽子局促地坐在科西尔兰对面，真不知道将军怎么想的，这个女孩儿也就才15、6岁，为啥非得让我要到她的回信。  
“先生，您叫什么？”写到一半科西尔兰问道。  
“安多歇·朱诺，叫我朱诺就行。”  
“好，”科西尔兰又低头写了起来，她并没有如实告知波拿巴究竟发生了什么，她只是说在旺代看到了太多的死亡，让她害怕，她想在同龄的女孩子中找回自己本来的样子，并且对将军在意大利的功绩大家赞赏，认为和平就快要到了，她不需要再上战场了。  
“写好了，您久等了。”她把信装好递给朱诺，朱诺接过后一眼就看到信封上的军用格式，“你……”  
“啊，不好意思，我重新写一个。”科西尔兰也发现不对了，急忙要拆开，但是被朱诺拦住了，“算了，算了，都一样！”他说完，敬了个礼就走了。至于波拿巴收到信后，看了一眼信封就断言“她不会离开军队太久的”。这话他倒是没说错，科西尔兰最终还是离开了学校。  
“这个小副官怎么总来找你啊？”见朱诺离开后，奥坦斯走了进来笑嘻嘻地问科西尔兰。  
“还不是替你老子传话。”科西尔兰笑着推开一脸坏笑地奥坦斯。  
“波拿巴将军？”奥坦斯歪着头问，“你认识他？”  
“算是吧！”  
“我刚听卡罗丽娜说，他老哥快回来了！”奥坦斯想起了正事儿，翻了个白眼说，“你一会儿看着吧，都围着她转呢！”  
整个巴黎都在为签订和约而庆祝，康庞夫人的学校夜会比原来更多了，她们还承接了将军归来仪式的庆祝，长得稍微好看一点的姑娘都参与了其中。科西尔兰也在献花的众女孩子之中，也是在波拿巴将军的凯旋欢迎会中，她第二次见到了波拿巴，从此她的命运便和波拿巴纠缠在了一起。


	2. 执政时期

坑了 回头写   
不好意思 还在编


	3. 布洛涅大营的初遇

01 布洛涅的初遇

4月这几天天气都很好，科西尔兰结束军校学习被分配到了第六军的骑兵部队。听说第六军原来是苏尔特元帅指挥，现在被重新划给了奈伊元帅。这两个元帅都是莱茵军团出身，反正也没见过，科西尔兰对此倒是无所谓。她来之前听说奈伊元帅脾气很冲，但是人很单纯，听着就觉得好笑，一个元帅能有多单纯。  
新到队伍头几天，他们先是接受了老兵们的“热烈的欢迎”，然后就是被带去各自隶属的队伍。科西尔兰军衔是少尉，有一个骑兵连供她指挥（具体番号待定），同时她还有一个副手，一个叫卡杜达尔的青年胖子。当时她一听到这个名字下意识地就要拔剑，好在对方早就习惯了，“我和那个卡杜达尔毫无关系，重名，我也没办法，不过我不叫乔治，我叫尼古拉·卡杜达尔。”科西尔兰打量了一下对面的胖子，身高有5尺7寸至少，一头黑卷发，看着还挺和善。卡杜达尔也打量着这个初来乍到的军校毕业生，看着就是一副娇生惯养的样子，瞧他那瘦瘦弱弱的样子，啧！“奈伊元帅可是出了名的脾气冲，你以后多注意！”他马上摆出了经验老道的样子，希望能吓住这个“少爷兵”。  
“早听说了，我倒要看看能有多大！”科西尔兰撇撇嘴。  
“你可别不信！”卡杜达尔可能之前也是莱茵军团的，盘腿坐在床上就给科西尔兰讲起了奈伊元帅顶撞莫罗将军的往事。科西尔兰认得莫罗，不过她见的莫罗都是面色阴沉的样子，她不禁怀疑起对面人说的话的准确程度。“啊，还有克莱贝尔，和奥什！他之前也在奥什将军麾下服役，他俩关系还挺好。”听到奥什，科西尔兰眼神黯淡了一下，“我见过奥什将军。”她这么一说，对面那人来了劲儿，“快给我说说！你在哪儿见的他！”  
科西尔兰看他那个样子就知道自己不能说是在1795年的旺代，她随口说是在父亲的沙龙里。“嗨，我就知道，你是大户人家的公子嘛！怎么着儿啊，次子还是私生子啊？”卡杜达尔听到这个马上鄙视了起来。  
“你小心，我记得奈伊元帅也是次子，缪拉元帅也是小儿子。”科西尔兰回嘴道。  
“是，是，我也是，我是三儿子。”卡杜达尔揉了揉头发，“巴黎人吧？我皮卡第人。”  
“我在凡尔赛出生。”科西尔兰一边整理着自己的东西，一边回答他。  
“喔嚯？贵族？”卡杜达尔发出赞叹，还竖起了拇指。  
“去你妈的吧！”科西尔兰掏起靴子扔了过去，正中卡杜达尔面门。不过卡杜达尔没有恼怒，反而笑嘻嘻地喊她贵族余孽，科西尔兰扭头严肃地对卡杜达尔说，“你最好不要让皇帝听到这几个词，他并不代表革命！”这句话直接把卡杜达尔呛住了，他咽了口吐沫。是的，科西尔兰说的话其实所有人都心知肚明，共和8年宪法的第一句话就是“大革命结束了”。  
“你真敢说啊……”他回过了神儿，“我单方面宣布你是我的兄弟了，晚上我带你见见其他兄弟，别看你长得娘们唧唧的，但是肯定有胆子，以后有我在就没人敢不听你的。”科西尔兰就这样很快融入了大营生活，白天操练，晚上学习，为入侵英国做准备。  
转眼到了4月的第三个周日，是他们连队的休沐日，一大早卡杜达尔就带着一帮子人去城里消遣了。科西尔兰借口要去给马换马掌躲过了他们的纠缠，不然作为长官，要付账的，她也不是没钱，她是实在不知道自己去妓院该干嘛。既然找了换马掌的借口，那就去马场换一副好了。  
她没有去军队的马场，因为要排队还会碰到熟人，保不齐又被拉去妓院。她出了大营，牵着马向镇子上的人打听了一下，在镇上找了个小铺子换了马掌，然后又向掌柜打听到城堡后面有空地可以遛马，她就欣然牵着马去了。  
蒙特勒伊城堡是个建立在城墙之上的要塞城堡，经过了沃邦的改建，现在虽然没人住在里面，但是基本设施还是保持原貌了，她牵着马绕过城堡，果然在后面看到了一片很宽阔的空地。尽管他觉得这里应该不是马场，但是地势平坦，应该是个好场地。  
城堡的这片空地正好能晒到太阳，春日的阳光非常温柔，科西尔兰放缓了马的脚步，眯起眼睛享受起了阳光，然后她听到了从不远处传来的笛声。那声音很悠扬，曲调她有一点熟悉，她贫瘠的音乐知识告诉她吹笛子的人心情不错。她寻着声音看过去，看到在城堡通向空地的台阶上坐着一个人，就是他在吹笛子。那人戴着个软帽，一身农民打扮。科西尔兰有些好奇为什么在西部沿海会有人吹洛林的曲子，难道也是军人？她骑马走了过去，到跟前下了马，那人也感觉到有人过来了，并没有停下。科西尔兰没有打断他，站在他跟前听着他的笛声，悠长婉转的笛声仿佛带她回到了93年那个冬天，让她想起了在军帐里给她吹笛子的红发士官。她的马就没她那么有礼貌了，打了个响鼻，打断了笛声。那人才开始打量对面的人，科西尔兰这天没有穿军装，而是穿了猎装，虽然也是男装，但是却更为贴近身形，更为轻便，头发也没有平日里绑得那么紧，松松散散地，有些发丝已经被吹散，她见那人停了，就冲他微笑打招呼。  
吹笛子的人是便装出游的奈伊元帅，他今天才到大营，因为有队伍休息，他打算明天召集军队检阅。他也是见天气不错，就换了身衣服来到城堡这边看看，他本来是打算巡查防御工事，可是他在城堡高处看到后面的空地有人在骑马，而且那边阳光很好，他的兴致也来了，就走到了后面坐在台阶上吹起了家乡的曲子。他偶尔瞥一眼骑马的人，感觉是个十分清秀的青年，现在那个青年就站在他面前了，比远看更清秀，甚至有一些漂亮。他也不知道漂亮这个词儿用在男人身上合适不合适，但是那个青年冲他微笑时确实很美，而且还是女人的那种美，他的眼睛都不会动了。  
“日安，”科西尔兰礼貌地问好，见没有回应，又说了一次。  
“啊，你好！”奈伊才回过神儿，冲她笑笑，摘掉软帽微微点了个头。他的红发和蓝眸让科西尔兰看了个满眼。  
“我认识一个人和您很像，他也是红头发，不过没有你的颜色浅。”科西尔兰发觉对面的人意识到自己在看他的红头发，解释了一下。  
“没事，是挺显眼的。”奈伊揉了揉头发。  
“你的笛声真好听，你是洛林人？”科西尔兰问。  
“谢谢，我从梅斯来。”奈伊冲科西尔兰撒了个谎，因为他也不确定这个青年是什么身份，不知道是不是自己的部下或者是否是间谍，“来做生意。”  
“大营可是个好买卖啊，我父亲也是来做点小买卖的。”科西尔兰也顺着扯了个谎，虽然她有点怀疑这个人会不会是奈伊元帅，不过如果奈伊元帅真的到了，他们是不会休假的，她觉得还是留一手的好。“我能再听一会儿吗？”她指了指奈伊手里的笛子。  
“好啊，”奈伊说着往旁边挪了挪，给她滕了个位置。  
“啊，不用，我继续骑马，马儿在这儿会打扰你。”科西尔兰一边说一边抚摸着自己的马。  
“你的马不错。”奈伊说。  
“谢谢”科西尔兰跨上马背，催促着马儿往一边走去。奈伊看着科西尔兰的背影，可是脑子里都是那张清秀的脸，这让当时尚未结婚的他心里有了那么一丝惊恐，不过这念头来得快去得也快。他继续吹起了笛子。  
“洛林先生，我要回去了，”傍晚时分，科西尔兰又牵着马走到了他跟前，这次她身侧的晚霞似乎给她的轮廓描了金边，她依旧是笑盈盈地看着奈伊。  
“再……再见。”奈伊一手握着笛子一手局促地冲她摆了摆。  
科西尔兰便牵着马哼着他刚刚吹过的曲子离开了，过了没多久，奈伊也回到了参谋部。  
整个晚上，他的大脑只要空闲下来就开始回想下午看到的那个漂亮青年，他从未在军队、或者说他这30年从未见过男人能长成那样，或许那些个贵族家的人就长那样？他嘟嘟囔囔了一晚上，最后断定那个青年可能是贵族公子。想着想着，他也不自觉地哼起了下午吹的曲子。不过下午的偶遇在科西尔兰心里可没留下什么深刻印象，除了那首洛林的曲子。  
科西尔兰回到营房发现她的好战友卡杜达尔早就回来了，“咋不在外面过夜呢？人家没看上你？”她看对方一脸严肃地在看手里的小本子，以为他是被姑娘拒绝了然后一个人生闷气。  
“少尉公民，您能不能稍微了解一下公示板上的纸是可以用来看的？”卡杜达尔边呛科西尔兰边用手沾了吐沫翻着书页，说完话的嘴里还念念有词什么“右侧、左翼”。科西尔兰看他那样疑惑地走过去抽出他手里的本子，翻了起来，上面记了很多条例还有他自己写的注释。  
“挺认真啊，你看这个干啥？明天考试？”科西尔兰把本子打到他刚才读的那一页递给他。  
“明天奈伊元帅要检阅我们，少校叫我们把条例看熟，因为奈伊元帅喜欢研究阵型。”卡杜达尔的眼睛就没离开他的小本本儿，“对了，一会儿把皮靴擦亮，然后阅兵制服挂好，别弄皱了。”他又用手沾了一口唾沫翻了一页，那样子仿佛一个刚识字儿的农民在看情色小说。  
“人丑是非多！”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说谢谢！”  
“你是不是对奈伊元帅有偏见啊？自打我跟你说了他的事之后你就一直嘟嘟囔囔的，我可告诉你啊，你别害我！我家等着我光宗耀祖呢，和你不一样，你大不了回去该干嘛干嘛。”卡杜达尔一脸嫌弃地看着科西尔兰，仿佛她明天就要行刺奈伊元帅一样。  
“我都不认识他，哪来的偏见！行了，快看你的吧，小心忘了。”科西尔兰白了他一眼，四仰八叉地躺在床上又哼起了下午听到的曲子。  
“你也得看，别哼唧了！”他一把抓起科西尔兰，“你不能害我，快点看！”说着把自己的小本儿怼到科西尔兰眼前。  
“你把它贴我脸上不等于内容进我脑子。”两个人斗嘴斗到半夜，科西尔兰一个字儿没看，卡杜达尔一下午看的那点儿也都忘差不多了，第二天奈伊元帅的检阅爱咋咋地吧。  
果然官僚主义都一样，明明是中午的检阅，士兵们上午8点就被叫起来演练，科西尔兰他们的骑兵也是一会儿上马一会儿下马的。大家好不容易盼到了奈伊元帅检阅，结果元帅只是看了一遍，问了兵力和番号还有具体的部署就结束了。科西尔兰军衔低，走不到奈伊元帅跟前去看他长啥样，奈伊也肯定注意不到一个小少尉。  
自打奈伊元帅到来，大营的氛围就紧张严肃了起来，白天的操练更加严格，晚上的课程也划分更加精细，就连休息日的活动范围也有了明确的规定，禁止不规范着装，听说有两个倒霉蛋儿被关了禁闭，大营图书室多了好几本弗雷德里克大帝的书籍，元帅三天两头的安排战术展示和讲解。此外，奈伊元帅还会突然出现在某个旅或者某个团的战术学习室，提出问题或者一起讨论。科西尔兰仿佛一下子又回到了军校，理论学习她可是佼佼者。结果就有那么一天，奈伊元帅出现在她所属的营的战术学习室，科西尔兰他们几个军校生刚给其他人讲完战场地图的分析与绘制，奈伊元帅就进来了，他示意他们不要停下，继续讲。  
因为众人都低头注视着地图，他也没看清谁是谁，“这帮军校生讲得还蛮有条理的。”  
“科西尔兰，你给他们师范一下地形图的分析思路。” 嗯，不错，奈伊竖着耳朵听着。  
“我们拿到一张地图，嗯，比如这个吧，就是我们这儿的地图，先要对它的大致方位有个了解，我们在滨海埃塔普勒的南边，主要道路只有一条，但是这里是个要塞城市……”好熟悉的声音，奈伊心说，他探出头想看一下说话的人是谁，但是视线总被挡着。  
“诶，那个科西尔兰，你来说一下这个城市如果你来布防，你会怎么做？”奈伊元帅打断了科西尔兰的讲解，虽然他听着她讲得还不错。  
“元帅，我认为只要守住北边的道路即可。”科西尔兰答完抬起头想听一下元帅的答复，但是她抬头看到奈伊的时候愣住了，奈伊看到她也愣住了，两个“做生意”的人在法军的战术学习室相遇了。众人见奈伊不回答，以为还在等别的答案，“我觉得也要在要塞周围防守。” “对，战斗场地可以选在这片旷野。”  
“啊，你爸生意好吗？”奈伊元帅冒出这么一句。  
“哈？”科西尔兰一脸疑惑，她以为元帅在暗示商业，便低头又看起了地图，“可是元帅，我认为这座城市虽然和埃塔普勒不远，但是始终不是海港城市，即便有贸易也是在当地范围内，所以我认为如果作战，可以不用考虑这个条件。”  
“所以这座城市在军事上的价值就像我们现在做的一样，用于驻扎中心在沿海埃塔普勒的侧翼部队或者后卫部队。”奈伊元帅也意识到自己好像说错啥了，连忙找补。“怎么是他！”他心里嘀咕了起来，好不容易才把那张脸淡忘掉，怎么又出来了，我刚才又说了什么东西？未婚的他心里越发的没谱。  
大家见奈伊元帅不问了，就又让科西尔兰继续讲如何分析地图。奈伊坐了一会儿起身离开，走出门口时还回头看了一眼，正对上科西尔兰投来的目光，那目光让他的耳朵有点热。  
课程结束了，说得口感舌燥的科西尔兰和卡杜达尔晃悠地返回营房，“诶，你听懂了吗？”她问卡杜达尔。  
“七七八八吧，我们分得清哪里有路、哪里有桥、哪里是树林不就行了吗？”卡杜达尔揉揉脖子，可能刚才的内容有点多。  
“嗯，但是我们也要知道哪里会遇到敌人，哪里可以作战，这才是出色的战士，光宗耀祖！哈！而且，哪怕你是个小士兵，你也要有自己的判断，我问你，树林还有什么别的作用？如果你发现了树林，除了野兽之外，你还要注意什么？”一直悄悄跟在后面的奈伊元帅听了这话也深表赞许，看来那个俊俏的青年会大有作为。  
“盖房子？”卡杜达尔迟疑地说，“取暖？”  
“嗯，对，你看，我们的营地周围是啥？”  
“树林”奈伊也小声地回答了一嘴。“树林啊！”卡杜达尔说。  
“如果战时，有树林，就意味着可能有营地或者哨点，如果是长距离行军，树林不远可能会有提供补给的村庄或者农舍。”科西尔兰的话让奈伊频频点头，这么聪明的士官真的少有，很适合去参谋部，但是不知道他志向在不在此。“诶对了，你评价奈伊元帅的词儿是啥来着？”听到自己名字的奈伊止住了身后副官前行的脚步。  
“勇敢？”卡杜达尔的答案让奈伊很满意，他露出了得意的笑。  
“另一个！”看来这个答案科西尔兰不满意，奈伊有点疑惑。  
“冲动？”这个答案虽说也对，但是奈伊的脸不那么好看了。  
“不是，另外一个！”这个答案还不满意，他到底要听什么？奈伊扭头看了眼副官，副官摇头。  
“憨直？”卡杜达尔心虚地小声说道。还没等科西尔兰回答，奈伊咳嗽一声从阴影里走了出来，身后跟着他的副官。  
“你他妈害死我了！”卡杜达尔一边向元帅敬礼一边咬着牙对科西尔兰嘟囔。  
“就是这个词！”科西尔兰还是一副什么都不怕的样子。  
“咳……咳……”奈伊清了清嗓子正要说点什么。“我爸生意挺好的。”还没等他开口，科西尔兰先说了话，吓得卡杜达尔瞪大了眼睛，奈伊一下子也不知道该说啥了。  
“行了，你回去休息吧。”他对卡杜达尔说，“你等一下。”他让科西尔兰留了下来，卡杜达尔如蒙大赦般地跑开了，根本不管他战友的死活。  
“你多大了？”奈伊问道。  
“23岁。”  
“你上过战场？”奈伊听到这个年龄吃了一惊，按他的理解，科西尔兰提出的见解要么上过战场、要么就是读过很多战术书籍。  
“没有。”科西尔兰按自己填的履历答复他，“我从巴黎军校毕业。”  
“你是哪里人？”  
“我在凡尔赛出生。”这句是大实话，她就是在凡尔赛出生的，但是大部分人都理解成了凡尔赛市，她说的是凡尔赛宫。  
“我看了你的考评成绩，你的格斗、剑术都很一般，骑术刚及格，但是军事理论和作战分析非常不错。”奈伊宛如领导般对科西尔兰的成绩做了个点评，对，他就是上级领导，“勤加操练。”他拍了拍科西尔兰的肩，“他这么瘦弱？”拍到科西尔兰肩膀的奈伊嘀咕了一句。可能这个就是男女体格的差距。  
科西尔兰听进去奈伊的话了，也听到了他最后嘀咕的那一句，于是她就开始了每天晚课结束后都去格斗场再加训一个小时的日子。  
“元帅，已经好几天晚上没有看到那个俏小伙了。”副官们已经给科西尔兰起了个代号，不过奈伊本人不这么叫，他有时候连科西尔兰的名字都不好意思叫出来，他想有时间不行的话就回巴黎找康巴塞雷斯聊两句，他叫科西尔兰“那个少尉”，参谋部的人都知道只要元帅说起那个少尉，那就是科西尔兰了。  
“她最近的格斗成绩好了一些，快及格了。”奈伊念叨了一嘴，“格斗，格斗场？”他暗自佩服那个青年的努力，先不说长相，他一定是个可塑之才，这一点让奈伊喜欢得很。  
他们一行人就来到了格斗场，果然有个屋子的蜡烛还亮着，走进一看，还真是科西尔兰在训练，不过就只有他一个人。“真努力啊！”副官说。  
“你在外面等着，我进去一下。”奈伊扭头对副官说，他把大衣脱给副官，自己卷了袖子进去，“我试试他练得怎么样了。”  
说来也巧，他推门进去的时科西尔兰刚好操练结束，她出了一身汗，一般她都是练完之后吹了蜡烛再扯束胸，今天实在太热，她先把束胸解开了，就在弯腰吹蜡烛时奈伊元帅推门进来了。门打开时灌进的风正好吹灭了蜡烛，这让科西尔兰松了一口气，她祈祷对面人啥都没看到。  
“你……”显然，奈伊是啥都看到了，被汗水打湿贴在身上的内衬衣和敞开的束胸，还有……胸，等下，女人的胸吗？“你……女的？”突然的黑暗让他有点不适应，但是他还是知道关上门的。他借着月光摸到一时不知所措的科西尔兰身前，把自己的马甲脱下来贴在她胸前。  
“是。”科西尔兰拿奈伊的马甲挡在胸前，“你要赶我走？”她反问道。  
面对突如其来的理直气壮，奈伊不知道该如何作答了，“那你想走吗？”他鬼使神差地拉起了科西尔兰的手，谢天谢地她是女人，他心里还是有那么一丝高兴的，喜的是自己被女人迷住实属正常。  
“不想。”可能是心虚，科西尔兰没有抽回手。  
“那晚上我教你格斗和剑术。”他清了清嗓子，松开了手对科西尔兰说。“你别多想，你的考评成绩得及格。”  
“什么时候开始？”  
“明天，快穿衣服吧。”奈伊掏出火石怼了半天才把灯又点着，他握着灯座闭着眼睛递给科西尔兰，“你格斗姿势不规范，容易受伤，明天我再教你，还有记得戴佩剑。”说完他便转身走了。  
科西尔兰整理好衣服，看着元帅留下的马甲发愣。

02操练  
奈伊对科西尔兰的教学很简单，他练一遍，然后科西尔兰照着他教的练几遍，动作掌握的差不多了就和他对打几场，直到他觉得科西尔兰动作力道都差不多了，再进行下一套动作教学。科西尔兰学得很快，基本上两天就能完成一套格斗动作的学习，奈伊在其中还会纠正她在军团里学习的动作的不规范之处。“你的力气始终是和男人有差距，但是你比男人更敏捷，灵活性对你很重要。”他总是这么对科西尔兰说，因此教她的动作多半都是不需要用太大气力就能制服对方，但缺点就是要狠。“你一定要下手狠，在战场肉搏中，敌人不会给你第二次机会！”他还担心科西尔兰会妇人之仁，这句话也总是在训练中唠唠叨叨，“不要胆怯，死亡只会找上胆小的人。科西尔兰这位曾经的”旺代的“小军士”也没有反驳他，更没有用实际行动证明她敢于下死手，她在奈伊的教学过程中都很听话，没有像其他文学作品中骄纵的女主角一样出言顶撞或者作出什么危险动作等奈伊来拯救，她很乖也很勤奋，在奈伊走后她还会再练上半个小时。  
奈伊一直对她加入军队的目的有疑惑，甚至翻查了她的档案，结果发现科西尔兰·古高尔这个名字居然是真名， 1800年进入巴黎军事学院，和在大营的表现差不多，理论成绩一骑绝尘，实操惨不忍睹，骑术成绩更是贴着地面。他还注意到科西尔兰的评语是“勉强胜任”，这让奈伊笑了好久，但是转念想到她是个女孩子就耸了耸肩，“姑娘家家，干点什么不好？”他再往前翻，竟然看到了1795年的军旅经历，当然，这个经历是后来伪造的，只写了夏尔·古高尔的随行助理。“13岁？”正当他疑惑，档案里掉出了一封推荐信，他拿起来看，内容全是客套，但是署名居然是波拿巴执政。他有点怀疑这个女孩是顶替了别人，又抽出外貌形象那一页，“棕色头发，圆脸，深色眼睛，中等鼻子，小嘴巴，五尺三寸，120磅，无疾病，嗯？”他看到后面有几项全都划掉了，是需要脱衣服检查的几项被划掉了，代之的是波拿巴执政的签名和花押。他在心里盘算这个女孩是不是和皇帝有关系，或者是皇帝的什么人，那到军队的目的是什么？为了调查？还是监视？那不应该选一个特征这么明显的人。将军的情人？有被送去军校培养的情人吗？另一种公民代表？不过她职务很低。奈伊端着科西尔兰的档案想了一下午也没想明白，他想问总司令，但是又怕被笑话，最后在临到晚上去给科西尔兰上剑术课才想通，“我直接问她好了。”  
剑术是科西尔兰垃圾四项中和格斗并列最差的，格斗现在已经有了起色，在奈伊的教学下，她差不多可以制服一个体格壮硕的士兵了，剑术在格斗技巧的辅助下也是略有起色，但是奈伊还是觉得要单独训练。奈伊的剑术和格斗都是数一数二的，他年轻的时候是团里最好的剑客，他从来都没教过别人，科西尔兰怎么说都是第一个。他还是像交格斗一样给科西尔兰演示，然后科西尔兰跟着练，不过剑术没有了对打环节，他怕伤到科西尔兰。  
“元帅阁下，”一直很听话的科西尔兰在一天练习间隙问奈伊，“剑术您为什么不让我和您对打？”  
“没人就叫我米歇尔吧，”奈伊说，“我怕会伤了你。”  
“不行，我叫您奈伊元帅吧，”科西尔兰连连摇头，“但是我想知道如果实战，我需要用多大力。”  
“那你去叫邦内尔来吧。”奈伊随口说，但是他看科西尔兰面露犹豫地看了眼自己的衣服，“哦，忘记了，那准备吧！”他说完随手舞个剑花做了做热身，摆好准备姿势，“开始。”  
奈伊一直都是守势，科西尔兰开始动作有点笨拙，后面就渐入佳境，“用力！”他说，“好的，左边抬高！”他一边防守一边纠正科西尔兰，“对，继续用力。”他对科西尔兰的表现很满意，就是有时候力道不够，“这么看，她也很好看啊，不知道她为什么来军队呢？”可能是对手太弱，奈伊盯着科西尔兰的脸走了神，也忘了自己只需要防守就够了，随手解除了科西尔兰的武装。  
他的动作太突然，剑锋划破了科西尔兰的手腕，“啊！”科西尔兰的剑落到了地上，她也捂住了手腕，这一下划得太快，过了一下血才流出来，不过好在科西尔兰也不太笨，虽然来不及防守，但是她早年的经历塑造出来的条件反射让她下意识地翻了手腕，奈伊的一刀没有划在内侧，不然肯定断了筋。  
奈伊也是吓了一跳，他很担心这一刀断了科西尔兰的筋或者骨，他早年在团里的对手就是这样被他弄断了右手的手筋，虽然后来接上了，但是再也别想握剑了。他轻轻掰开科西尔兰的手，看到是伤在外侧，松了一口气，“我的天，还好你知道翻手，还好！”他忙掏了手帕出来给科西尔兰止血，“你没事吧？痛不痛？我就说我会伤了你，还好，没有伤到筋骨，还好。”他一边包一边嘴里说个不停。  
科西尔兰好奇地歪头看着这个好像是自己受伤了的元帅，他一副农民相，脸总是红的，不知道是不是这里气候的原因。他的眼睛蓝蓝的，小时候听人家说蓝眼睛的人眼睛里都有星辰，她还没仔细看过上司的眼睛，他两边的腮须和头发一样都是浅色的，显得耿直又憨厚。“练习哪有不受伤的啊？”她看奈伊这么紧张，调侃地说。  
“不一样，这是我伤了你。”奈伊抬手擦了一下额头上的汗，又迅速地按压回去。  
“之前格斗您不也是把我直接往地上摔么？”科西尔兰笑着用另一只手掏了个手帕出来给奈伊擦着头上的汗，“您别说您的汗是吓的。”  
“用你称呼就行，别您啊您的，”奈伊拿过她的手帕在脸上胡乱地擦了一把，顺手塞进了自己的口袋，他一时没反应过来是谁的，“我不能断送了皇帝身边大红人的军旅体验。”包好了，他的幽默又回来了，坐到旁边的休息台上又掏出手帕擦着汗说。  
“什么皇帝身边大红人？”科西尔兰没了手帕，就随便扯了衣服胡乱地擦了几下，也坐到奈伊附近，但是她没有紧挨着奈伊，隔了一个座位，“我？”她指着自己问。  
“是啊，我看了你的档案，你是皇帝推荐进的军校。”奈伊冲她树了个拇指，“可以啊！你为啥到第六军？”  
“我没得选，毕业了，分进来的，我成绩不行，所以就做了骑兵。”科西尔兰说，“我家人希望我做个参谋。”  
“你家里人知道？”奈伊瞪大了眼睛，心想这种事居然还是家里人同意的。  
“嗯，我叔叔。”科西尔兰居然下意识地对奈伊元帅知无不言，话音刚落她自己都吃惊，难道是他朴实的长相显得可靠？“我进军校是个交易，他和波拿巴执政，哦不，皇帝陛下。”算了，既然开头了，就都说了，他也不见得全信，科西尔兰是这么认为的，但是她没想到，对面那个老实憨厚的元帅全都相信了。她余光瞥了一眼那个元帅，发现后者正盯着她看，她虽然没有恋爱过，但是她在各个沙龙见了太多男男女女，现在这位元帅的样子就很像沙龙里盯着漂亮小姐的男宾。“你觉得我好看？”她问。  
“啊对！”奈伊想也没想就承认了，然后才回过神儿，“没有，不是。”他忙移开了目光。他这一举动把科西尔兰逗笑了，“元帅，我们继续吧。”她笑完又拿起了佩剑。  
“明天吧，你受伤了。”奈伊想让她休息一下，“好了再练。”  
“就这一点小伤，继续吧！”她说着挽起了袖子，奈伊隐约看到她的手臂上还有别的伤痕，但是没等他开口，科西尔兰已经自顾自地比划了起来。坚韧，这又是一个讨奈伊喜欢的品性，“手臂再伸直一点！”见科西尔兰认真，他也认真地教了起来。  
训练结束，奈伊问科西尔兰愿不愿意去他的参谋部教副官一些理论，还调侃了她一骑绝尘的理论成绩和惨不忍睹的实操成绩。科西尔兰欣然同意，主要是作为对奈伊教学的报答，还有一小部分原因是她还挺喜欢跟着这个士兵口中严肃刻板的奈伊元帅的，她觉得他熟悉。  
就是从这一刻起，她和奈伊就相互走进了对方的人生~  
03  
第二天，科西尔兰所在营果然接到了参谋部的调令，她被调往参谋部“执行任务”，连队的任务交由他的好舍友接管。  
“喂，我说，古高尔公民，”科西尔兰最后一天的操练结束后，卡杜达尔和她并肩走回营房，他忧心忡忡地看着身旁的俊俏士官，“你是不是动了什么歪心思？士兵就应该在战场上建功立业。”在他的逻辑里，科西尔兰很可能和奈伊元帅有了什么“见不得人”的勾当，因为他见过几次科西尔兰和奈伊先后从格斗室出来，再加上科西尔兰阴柔俊俏的相貌，他不得不往别的方面想。  
“你……”他的这番话差点把科西尔兰气死，“奈伊元帅欣赏我。”  
“嗯，是，”卡杜达尔欲言又止。  
“啊，妈的，呸！”科西尔兰气得啐了一口，就她这种粗鲁的举动有看上去娘们唧唧的。“奈伊元帅让我到参谋部和副官一起学习军事理论！”她怕卡杜达尔多想，就用一起学习搪塞过去了。  
“这倒是，您军校毕业。”卡杜达尔挖苦着说。  
“我可去你妈的吧！”科西尔兰开始整理桌面，“我可能在你前面光宗耀祖了！”她插着腰得意地说。但是这一切都未消除卡杜达尔的疑虑，他并不觉得这是个好理由，一直以来他都觉得科西尔兰是个聪明勤奋的“贵族余孽”。现在，这个“贵族余孽”可能又玩起了过去的把戏，他感到非常遗憾和失望，尤其是看着科西尔兰一边哼歌一边收拾书的样子，更觉得这背后肯定有见不得人的事。不过这番疑虑，在他看到科西尔兰每天早出晚归，累得要死的样子，就慢慢被打消了。  
科西尔兰到了参谋部后，和副官们在一个房间工作，奈伊并不经常去参谋部，他有点不好意思，只是远远地看看。慢慢地，科西尔兰和副官们熟络了起来，有个叫邦内尔的小伙子和她关系最好，还有个工程师学习毕业的参谋勒瓦瓦瑟尔和她关系也很好。他们三个年龄差不多，她会帮勒瓦瓦瑟尔写观测报告，给追当地女孩儿的邦内尔出出主意什么的。奈伊有时候看他们三个聚在一起，会心情不好，虽然他并未意识到突然生闷气地原因，但是还是会找个借口让他们三个各忙各事。一个月后，参谋部又来了一个年轻的小副官，叫费臧萨克，也是个贵族后裔，是军官的儿子，来学习经验，和科西尔兰关系也很亲近。除了他们之外，奈伊的参谋部还有两个瑞士人，一个是约米尼，还有一个叫卡米尔·加洛（回忆录中的C某），元帅和这两个人关系很好，但是这两个人与奈伊元帅的侍从长关系极其恶劣。参谋部的斗争科西尔兰看在眼里，自己从不参与，但是如果会波及到她的朋友，她就会帮他们抽身出来。可能也是法国人的原因，她也有点提防那两个瑞士人，但是没多久，约米尼被调职去了皇帝的参谋部。  
一个平凡的周末，科西尔兰和卡杜达尔在营帐里插科打诨，他们之间的嫌隙也没有了，事实胜过一切解释，科西尔兰在参谋部期间并未受到奈伊元帅的什么特别照顾，而且他又看不到元帅和科西尔兰有什么不妥的举动，这才彻底放心。他的好舍友并未打什么歪主意。“亲爱的古高尔！！！！！！！！！！”邦内尔一阵风似地跑进了科西尔兰和卡杜达尔的营帐，“你能不能帮我个忙？”他趴在科西尔兰耳边小声说。  
“什么事？”科西尔兰让他坐下，问他。  
“那个，你能帮我值夜吗？今天晚上卡罗琳约我去看戏。”邦内尔渴望地看着科西尔兰。  
“元帅发现怎么办？”科西尔兰问他。  
“不会，不会！元帅晚上很少找我们。帮帮忙！”  
“我没值过，行吗？”  
“没事儿，我是二等副官，最多就是随行，或者送个文件。求求你！”  
“好吧，好吧！”科西尔兰瞧他也不容易，就答应了。  
“古高尔公民！你这个要被关禁闭的！”卡杜达尔说。  
“不会的，不会的！”邦内尔一个劲儿冲卡杜达尔使眼色。  
“关个禁闭而已，没事，你去吧。”科西尔兰拍这邦内尔的肩膀给他送了出去，“你又吓唬人！”她转身回来对卡杜达尔说。  
“公民，您不读条令吗？他是擅离职守，你是僭越，都要受处分的！”老兵卡杜达尔仍给她条令册，“没事儿读读，你又不是不识字。”  
“啊，那怎么办？”科西尔兰看了脸一白，“那我拒绝他好了。”  
“都跑远了！你也该过去了！”他一副看热闹不嫌事儿大的样子。  
听了卡杜达尔的恐吓，科西尔兰一晚上都提心吊胆的，坐在奈伊办公室的接待室的小桌上提心吊胆，奈伊路过时，她都下意识地把头低下或者躲在阴影里。战战兢兢地熬到了天黑，科西尔兰松了一口气。这时候，从奈伊的房间里传出了悠扬的笛声，科西尔兰倚着桌子听了起来，还是熟悉的洛林的曲调。一曲终了，奈伊房间的门开了，“你跟我出去一下。”他走到科西尔兰跟前对她说，“你们不用跟着了。”他又对门口的守卫说。  
科西尔兰低着头跟在奈伊身后巡查了营地，他们走到了一处空地，“他们也让你值夜了？”奈伊找了一处洒满了月光的草垛坐了下来。“嗯……”科西尔兰听了这话就知道奈伊已经发现今天值夜的不是邦内尔了，不过元帅似乎没有责怪的意思。  
“坐过来吧，”他伸手招呼科西尔兰坐到旁边的草垛上。  
“嗯。”科西尔兰听话地坐了过去，依旧没有坐在奈伊身边，而是隔了一个草垛。  
“笛子，好听吗？”奈伊看着科西尔兰，愣愣地问道。“好听，还是上次的曲子吗？”  
“嗯，我家乡的曲子。我教你？”奈伊拿出来笛子，要递给科西尔兰。  
“不用，不用，我只是喜欢听。” 科西尔兰连忙摆手。  
“那你喜欢听什么，我吹给你听。”奈伊把笛子放在嘴边，扬着眉毛问她。  
“都行，你吹的我都喜欢。”科西尔兰忙说。这句话让奈伊很受用，他又吹了起来。  
“我36岁。”一曲终了，奈伊又突兀地说了一句。  
“嗯？”科西尔兰以为自己听错了，疑惑地看着奈伊。  
“没事，没事。”奈伊感觉自己失态了，他站了起来，背着手踱着步子。  
“元帅是要回去了吗？”科西尔兰也跟着站起来了。  
“你的本名就是科西尔兰吗？”奈伊转过头问道。  
“啊？”科西尔兰疑惑地看着他。  
“没事，没事。”奈伊不再说话，带着她走回了参谋部，便关上门不再说话了。科西尔兰以为这一晚上就这么过去了，她已经靠着椅子眯了起来。  
“你困了？”她被奈伊的声音惊醒，睁开眼睛看到元帅穿着睡衣坐在对面，隐约地能看到他结实的肌肉。“嗯，有一点。”科西尔兰把头低下了。  
“你知道布洛涅和蒙特勒伊战斗吗？”奈伊问。  
“弗朗索瓦一世时期的么？”科西尔兰问。  
“嗯，整理出来，明天用。”他敲了敲桌子又指了一下参谋部的书柜。  
“好的，元帅您去休息吧。”科西尔兰起身到书柜前找起了书，然后抱着几本又返回了桌子，看奈伊还坐在那里，就关心的问了一句。  
“这没人，还是用你称呼吧。”他说着看了一眼墙上的挂钟，已经4点了，“我睡好了，我看你弄，你可以问我。”  
“嗯，好。”科西尔兰坐下来，铺开地图打开书，又扯了张纸边看边记了起来。  
“你还真是喜欢用地图做依托啊。”  
“嗯，因为布洛涅我没去过，我得看地图。”  
“你想去吗？我带你去。”  
“不，不，不，皇帝不是要到布洛涅了么？”  
“你消息挺灵通呀。那你想去吗？”  
“有点想，”科西尔兰一边在纸上写东西一边应着奈伊。“元帅你不冷么？”她看奈伊还是睡衣，就把自己搭在椅子上的衣服递了过去。  
“啊，谢谢。”奈伊非常受用地接过来，有点雀跃地说，不过科西尔兰并未注意到他语调的变化。目前的场面就是科西尔兰看书，奈伊看科西尔兰，他拄着腮帮歪头看着写写画画的科西尔兰。  
“加一点战役背景进去。”奈伊说。  
“嗯，好的。”科西尔兰打开了一本弗朗索瓦一世的传记。  
“你喜欢意大利艺术吗？”奈伊看到弗朗索瓦一世，联想到了意大利艺术，问道。  
“嗯……我喜欢风景。”由于科西尔兰正全神贯注地看书，对奈伊的问题没有来得及思索就答了出来。  
“英国的历史也加进去点，你知道敌人是英国人吧。”  
“你说现在还是十六世纪？”科西尔兰抬头。  
“这个，这个。”奈伊指着布洛涅说。  
“嗯，好。”  
“两地的交通你也强调一下，还有各地的地理优劣势。”奈伊又看回了地图。  
“你会骑马么？”  
“元帅，我是骑兵。”科西尔兰被他的问题逗笑了。  
“科西尔兰是你的本名吗？”奈伊重复了之前的问题。  
“我叫伊琳莎。”科西尔兰停了笔，抬头和奈伊对视着，她的目光很真诚，很坦然，“我家里人叫我伊琳莎。”  
“很……很好听。”奈伊被望地有点不知所措，“你继续写。”他指了一下科西尔兰手里的笔，我接着看。  
“嗯……”  
两个人一直写到早班的副官来换班，科西尔兰还没写完，只得留在奈伊的办公室继续写，不过好在最后写完，奈伊元帅破例让科西尔兰在参谋部睡了一觉。  
04-热气球  
“你这几天怎么不值夜了？”因为同在参谋部，奈伊训练完科西尔兰和她一起走回驻地，他想起已经好几天没有见到这个可爱的小少尉了。  
“啊，还是他们轮班。”科西尔兰没有把瓦瓦瑟尔供出来，“然后，值夜……嗯……”她揉着脖子希望把这个话题蒙混过去。  
“是我吓到你了么？还是累到你了？”奈伊有点紧张地问。  
“啊，没有。”科西尔兰连忙摆手，“不是，不是，挺有意思的，我写的东西用上了么？”  
“用上了，”奈伊替科西尔兰推开参谋办公室的门，“后面把他的值夜也排进去。”他指着科西尔兰对参谋长说。他还体贴的用了男性的“他”，并得意地看着科西尔兰。后者在他的注视下，把脸扭到了一边。  
“那……古高尔少尉，后天行么？”参谋长拿出了执勤表，巧妙地把自己执勤的那天从表格上划掉了。  
“可以。”奈伊听到了科西尔兰肯定的回答后，嘴角漏出了一丝不易察觉的微笑。“等下有个科学家来，到了直接让他进来见我。”他对正当值的副官说，“古高尔少尉，可以回去了。”  
两天后的晚上，科西尔兰值夜，她看到奈伊元帅的屋子开着门，这和其他人讲给她的情况完全不一样，邦内尔、瓦瓦瑟尔甚至费臧萨克、若米尼都说，奈伊元帅的房间门总是关着的。但现在，她看到奈伊元帅房间的门打开，他的桌子正对着门，他就坐在桌前边看边摆弄着一个球球，科西尔兰时不时探头看看。  
“你进来吧，”奈伊瞥见科西尔兰好奇地眼神，便叫她进来，“你还记得我昨天跟你说的热气球吗？”他兴致勃勃地对科西尔兰说。她也想起，奈伊白天操练的时候还问过她，以后会不会有个东西能把士兵运到英国。  
“记得，”她拄着腮帮子看着奈伊，她细细地观察着面前的总司令，他认真看东西的样子虽说不太聪明，但十分专注。奈伊的一缕头发掉了下来，她想也没想居然伸手把头发撩了上去。奈伊抬头愣住了，科西尔兰也愣住了，“抱歉，元帅。”科西尔兰把手缩了回去，又把脸扭到一边。  
“你相信热气球能把士兵送到英国么？”奈伊忙起了个别的话题。  
“为什么突然这么问？”科西尔兰问道。  
“我遇到了个科学家，他说他正在研究一种热气球，可以把士兵运送到天上，他快成功了，缺一笔资金。”奈伊兴奋地手舞足蹈。  
“喔，你给他钱了？”科西尔兰敏感地抓住了重点。  
“对，5万法郎。他已经去研究了，下个周末我们去看他的研究成果。”  
“你们怎么认识的？”科西尔兰似乎对热气球不怎么感兴趣，反而对科学家特别感兴趣。  
“加洛引荐的。”奈伊还很兴奋，“我之前在瑞士就见过类似的工具，是可以飞起来的，你看。”他说着翻开了手里的图册。  
“加洛是那个瑞士人？”科西尔兰问，“他们怎么认识的？他怎么知道你对这个工具感兴趣的？”  
“大概是同乡吧，加洛是我在瑞士就认识的，我们一起见过热气球。”奈伊虽说有点疑惑，但是还是照实回答了科西尔兰的问题，“我发现你对热气球能不能运送士兵一点不好奇啊？”他问。  
“嗯，我小时候见过热气球，是能飞起来的，这个我不怀疑，但是我不觉得一个人能打造出这么大的工具。”科西尔兰翻翻奈伊手里的画册，指着一幅庆典插图上的热气球说，“这种都要好多人打造，只能站几个人。”  
“他说他在乡下有个农场，做这个。”奈伊说，“等下周你随我去看。”  
“喔……”科西尔兰点点头，“元帅，你还需要我做什么？”  
“没什么，坐在这里就好了。”奈伊又低头看起了书。“你坐在这里，就是对我最大的帮助了。”  
“什么？”科西尔兰以为自己听错了，她朦朦胧胧地感觉到奈伊喜欢她，但是又觉得可能自己想多了。  
“困了就睡会儿吧。”奈伊看科西尔兰已经哈欠连天了，对她说，“我这个屋子里有个小床，你拉出来就行。”  
“不困，”科西尔兰摇头。他们一直坐到奈伊元帅去睡觉，科西尔兰本打算把门关上，“不用关了，你在外面我很放心。”他说。科西尔兰看奈伊躺下后，自己也走了出去。  
第二天，天亮，科西尔兰就回去了，她没有回营房睡觉，而是去找了瓦瓦瑟尔他们打听科学家的事，他们还去问了加洛。  
“嚯，古高尔少尉，你不用睡的么？”加洛看到精神抖擞地科西尔兰，尽管他们不熟，他还是开出了玩笑。  
“一会儿睡，你那个科学家你怎么认识的？”科西尔兰问。  
“你说安德烈吗？咖啡馆认识的。”加洛说。  
“你知道他的农场在哪儿吗？”科西尔兰问。  
“不知道！”加洛疑惑。“什么农场？”听到这里，科西尔兰已经察觉出来不对了。“如果你见到他，你认得出来么？”她此时说话的语气已经不一样了，她已经很多年没有这么大声地讲过话了。  
“认……认得。”加洛被这种和奈伊元帅如出一辙地语气吓了一跳。  
“带上他，把人找出来！”科西尔兰一声令下，门外进来了几个士兵打扮的人，推搡着加洛走了出去，此情此景让平日里和科西尔兰插科打诨的几个青年大吃一惊，但是让他们更意想不到的事儿还在后面。  
科西尔兰同时还给家里去了一封信，让他们在巴黎科学院找一位擅长热气球这种工具的物理学家，重金聘请他前往蒙特勒伊，但是要保密。她在和奈伊聊天的晚上就意识到了所谓的科学家就是个骗子，但是她不知道这件事是不是有预谋的，或者加洛，这个奈伊面前的红人有没有参与其中，如果他就是主谋，她也不在乎。日子一天一天过去，转眼到了奈伊和科学家约定的日子，安德烈居然带着一个小模型出现在了参谋部，他给奈伊演示了操作，并说制造大的更费时间，进度不会那么快，但是他把实验室搬到了蒙特勒伊的乡下，元帅可以随时来看。看了演示的奈伊元帅冲科西尔兰使了个得意的眼色，“你还说他骗我。”科西尔兰知道他的意思，做了个佩服的表情。  
其实事情的真相是这样的，科西尔兰真的找到了那个所谓的科学家，不出她所料就是个骗子，正在酒馆喝酒，她叫加洛认人，在得到了加洛的肯定后，她抄起凳子就砸了下去。  
“古高尔少尉！！！”她这一举动给一众小副官吓了个半死，“科学家”骂骂咧咧地起来要和科西尔兰打架，却被科西尔兰一脚踹倒。“古高尔少尉，我们不能打架。”  
“少尉公民，我要告到你们长官那里。”安德烈挣扎着要站起来，又被科西尔兰一脚踩倒。  
“你去啊！米歇尔·奈伊元帅，你还认识吗？”她坐在凳子上瞪着他，凶狠地说。安德烈听到奈伊的名字便没了话说。  
“把他拉走。”科西尔兰下令让人把躺在地上挣扎的安德烈拖走。  
“古高尔少尉，你这不行的。”邦内尔一直在劝科西尔兰，“军人不能和平民动手的。”  
“没事儿，你们不要参与了，我来解决。”科西尔兰摆手，让他们不要管了。  
“不行，古高尔少尉，我们必须跟着你。”那帮狐朋狗友忙附和，“你帮了我们这么多，我们也可以出力。”  
“那就跟上吧。”科西尔兰四下看看，从刚才散落在地上的凳子残骸里捡了根顺手的，拎着走了出去。  
他们来到了一个农舍，科西尔兰把门打开，他们看到了一屋子的与热气球有关的器材还有书籍，“古高尔少尉，你这是？”  
“我的实验室。”科西尔兰做了个展示的手势，“隔壁还住着个巴黎科学院的科学家。”她洋洋得意地说，但是让人看着又有点害怕，邦内尔他们也从未见过这样的科西尔兰。  
“把他扔过来。”几个五大三粗的身着士兵服饰的男人把安德烈扔到了地上。  
“5、万、法、郎、呢？”科西尔兰说一个字打一下地质问着。  
“什么法郎？” 安德烈话音刚落，科西尔兰就一脚踩碎了他的小指第一节。“花……花光了。”  
“你还想不想再挣会来啊！” 科西尔兰从靴子里掏出刀子把他碎掉的小拇指节切掉了。  
“古高尔少尉，他……他还没说话。”瓦瓦瑟尔小声地提醒科西尔兰。  
“想……想……”安德烈与其断断续续。  
“我还没说怎么挣！” 科西尔兰说着用刀柄压碎了他另一节小指。  
“古……古高尔少尉……”年纪最小的费臧萨克已经被吓了个半死。  
“学着点，以后你们遇到间谍用得上。” 这时，科西尔兰消失了的一部分暴戾是又回来了，她恨恨地说。  
“您……您说什么都行，我干。”安德烈本来就是个意志力薄弱的骗子，加上让科西尔兰这么一吓，早就科西尔兰说什么是什么了。  
“是个好差事，你们服他坐。”科西尔兰示意手下人把安德烈扶起来，坐到椅子上，她一脚蹬着椅子，一手拿刀背划着安德烈的脸，“明天，会有巴黎科学院的学者教你热气球原理，一周之内你要学会，并且会讲解。”科西尔兰的话刚说完，所有的人都愣住了，包括刚才被打了一顿的安德烈。“你别想跑，这里会有重兵把守。”科西尔兰连威胁带恐吓的“说服”了安德烈做起了他欺骗奈伊的行当。也就有了最开始的“科学家”安德烈的演示。  
演示完后，安德烈继续跟着巴黎的专家学习，此次事件却让巴黎的科学家有个意外收获，他发现安德烈真的很聪明，很适合学习物理学，他还向科西尔兰要人，希望安德烈能跟他回巴黎学习。安德烈是也找到了人生的方向，表示愿意跟随科学家前往巴黎学习，科西尔兰答应了，但是要求就是给奈伊元帅做出可以载人的热气球，无论能否升空。  
又过了半个多月，安德烈给奈伊展示了热气球，但是只升空了几秒钟，热气球便葬身于一片火海。安德烈看到奈伊眼中的失望深情，他感觉自己似乎小命不保了，按他自己的推断，他骗了奈伊5万法郎就糟到了一顿毒打，这后续的花费至少10万法郎，而且还失败了，他觉得自己不会有好下场。他连奈伊说了什么都没听清，战战兢兢地回到了农场，等着科西尔兰的“审判”。  
“唉，还是没有升空。”人都散去后，科西尔兰听到了奈伊嘟嘟囔囔。“不过也算是有这个可能了，但是要运送这么多士兵，得好大的热气球。”  
“诶，不过，古高尔少尉！”他看到了科西尔兰，把她叫了过来，“你发现没有，科学家很怕你，看你时躲躲闪闪的。”  
“我不认识他的。”科西尔兰摇头。  
傍晚，科西尔兰来到了农场，安德烈已经拜托了巴黎的科学家给他求情，希望让专家来解释一下热气球升空的失败。“不用解释了，你做得很好，我不方便带那么多钱，这个你拿去，至少卖5万法郎，你拿去在巴黎找房子住。”她递给安德烈一块宝石。“这太贵重了！”巴黎的物理学家说。“剩下的给您。”科西尔兰摆摆手。“明天你们就走吧。”  
科西尔兰把农场的租金也付了，也是一大笔钱。  
“伊琳莎！”快走到营房附近时，她听到有人喊她的名字，这个名字在大营里不可能有人这么喊，她吃惊地回头，结果看到居然是独自一人散步的奈伊元帅。  
“元帅。”科西尔兰敬了个礼。  
“这儿没人，不用这么客套。”奈伊摆摆手，他走到科西尔兰身边，身体轻轻地贴着她的胳膊。“是你做的？”他小声问。  
“什么？”奈伊已经贴地很近了，科西尔兰没有躲开，她抬头疑惑地看着他。  
“我都知道了，你不能这么做。”他的声音温柔中又带着严厉。  
“什么事？”科西尔兰继续装不知道。  
“我被骗不要紧，你不能伤害公民。”奈伊加重了语气。  
“他是瑞士人。”科西尔兰撇嘴。  
“下次别这样了。”奈伊用力揽了一下科西尔兰的肩，随即飞快地松开，“回去吧。”  
“你回去吧，我坐一会儿。”科西尔兰找了个高处坐下，看着城墙下面的旷野。  
“你用那种方法，自己也不好受吧。”奈伊也坐了下来，“你害怕么？”他并不像别人被科西尔兰的暴戾吓到，反而对她的心里状况有点担忧。  
“从来没人这么问过我。”科西尔兰也被奈伊的的问题触动了，她点了点头，“要是早点认识你就好了。”  
“现在也不晚。”奈伊又掏出了他的笛子，“你靠过来吧，困了就睡一会儿。”  
确实从来没有人问过她有没有害怕，反而都是像奥什一样责备她为什么这么做，“我其实是害怕的。”她轻轻地靠到了他的身上，在笛声中闭上了眼睛。  
“谢谢你。”奈伊在心里默默地说。  
06-加洛事件  
尽管奈伊对科西尔兰做过什么一清二楚，但是他并没有追究的打算。邦内尔已经向他汇报了那天的经过，这让他对科西尔兰的状态有点担忧，就把她留在了自己身边观察。他的这一举动打破了参谋部瑞士人和法国人之间微弱的平衡，有些人也确实行动了起来。  
“你写一份加洛的履历，”奈伊放在科西尔兰“专用”的小桌子上一沓文件，她在奈伊参谋部已经呆了好多天了，晚上也不能回去。像秘书又不是秘书，像副官又不是副官，她什么都做，帮奈伊整理他的军事思路、绘制条令演示图，这次就是整理加洛的履历。“这几天怎么样？” 奈伊问道，他连续观察了科西尔兰几天后，也不再不好意思看她了，让他高兴地是科西尔兰似乎并未有什么情绪问题，但这也让他感到隐隐地不安，不禁又怀疑起她的目的。  
“没事的，”科西尔兰翻了两页，“元帅，他是被免职的啊。”她问。  
“对，你整理一份，我要亲自去找皇帝恢复他的任命。”奈伊自信满满地说。科西尔兰很喜欢看奈伊这副自信的样子，她点了点头。“整理好了就送进来。”他说完走进了办公室，依旧没有关门，他的桌子还是正对着科西尔兰的小桌。“叫加洛来。”他又对跟在身后的副官说。  
加洛没多会儿就来了，办公室的门关了，科西尔兰也不在乎他们说什么，只是专心地整理自己的东西。大概过了半个小时的样子，加洛和奈伊一起出来了，奈伊拍着加洛的肩膀对他说，“你放心，等你的履历整理完，我会找皇帝陛下亲自恢复你的职务！”加洛向奈伊行了个平民的礼便告辞了，在他经过科西尔兰的小桌时瞥了一眼科西尔兰手里的履历，离开的时候脸色似乎有点变化。  
下午6点多，科西尔兰把整理好的加洛的履历放到了奈伊的桌上，“元帅，没事的话我就先走了。”   
“你觉得给加洛一个什么职位合适？参谋尉官？”奈伊问科西尔兰。  
“他的履历上没有参谋经历。”科西尔兰如实回答。  
“你妒忌了？”奈伊打开了加洛的履历翻着，他看到瑞士那里科西尔兰写的是“协助奈伊将军了解当地民兵情况”，“你还真认真啊。”他指了一下“将军”和“民兵”两个词。  
“嗯，我稍微知道一些瑞士各州当时的暴乱。”科西尔兰说。  
“不是暴乱，他们有自己的理想，领头的雷丁很有见地，是个出色的军人。”奈伊眼里漏出由衷的敬佩。  
“但愿他不是我们的敌人。”科西尔兰说。她看奈伊今天很高兴，以为等下的操练能不那么严格，“元帅，我先走了，去准备一下晚上的操练课。”  
“嗯，去吧，”奈伊让她走了。可是晚上的操练依旧很严格，奈伊还教了她些学校从来不学的骑兵搏斗技巧。“下周，你就接着和瓦瓦瑟尔他们一起吧，不用整天跟着我了。”他终于给科西尔兰下了放行令，“你没事就好了。”  
“好的元帅。”科西尔兰点了点头，收拾好佩剑，拎上衣服跟着奈伊走出了格斗教室。  
第二天，科西尔兰还是坐在元帅办公室对面的小桌上，她今天的工作是给奈伊设计的阵型和变阵绘制讲解图。“你画好等我回来看，你看到加洛没？”奈伊问。  
“没有，昨天之后就没有，费臧萨克，你们看到加洛没？”  
“我昨天看到他出城了。”邦内尔说。  
“找到他，让他来这儿等我。”奈伊撂下一句话就走了。  
众人本以为元帅最多一个上午就回来，结果天都黑了还没回来，总参谋部的委任也没到，科西尔兰他们打牌都打了好几轮。“元帅还不回来，我还要给他看变阵的示意图，这我要改到什么时候去？” 科西尔兰打着哈欠说。  
“怕错你就多看几遍啊！” 奈伊的参谋长说。  
“我看了快十遍了，都快背下来了。”科西尔兰放下牌，“你替我，我再看两遍。”她走回桌前，又扯起图纸琢磨了起来。“别玩了，你们拿纸牌帮我推演一下。”  
“这还一副，你自己推。” 邦内尔递给她一沓扑克牌。  
“你们都给我出去！”科西尔兰正要接过扑克牌，突然门口传来了一声犹如惊雷的吼声。邦内尔的手一哆嗦，科西尔兰也没接住，扑克牌就散了一地。奈伊怒气冲冲地走了进来，大步流星地踩着扑克牌进了办公室，“砰”地一声关上了门。“都给我滚！”他的喊声隔着门还是很有穿透力，震得外面的人一机灵。  
“今晚谁值夜？”总务长犹如一位世外高人，不带一丝尘埃地走进了屋子，他慢悠悠地说。众人面面相觑，科西尔兰捏着手里的图纸连连摇头，意思是“我已经忙了一天了，你们好意思么？”不过总务长可能理解错了科西尔兰的意思，他以为科西尔兰的意思是“我图纸还没画完。”  
“那，古高尔少尉，你值夜。”  
“不是，我不是这个意思，我是说，我今天忙了一天……”科西尔兰正在辩驳，奈伊办公室的门突然开了，“还不滚是么？你们跟在我身边到底是图什么？财富，地位，还是钱？或者另有图谋？”最后一句话他看着科西尔兰说的。“出去！” 众人吓得半死，连忙跑出去。由于跑得太急，科西尔兰把图纸拿了出来，她打算放回去，万一元帅晚上要用。她想叫邦内尔和他一起进去，但是邦内尔早就跑了，其他人也没了踪影。她就只好硬着头皮又轻轻推门进去。  
还好，元帅已经回了自己的办公室，她蹑手蹑脚地把图纸放好，正要开溜，“你说，你接近我的目的到底是什么？” 办公室的门突然开了，元帅径直走到科西尔兰面前，他似乎并未看清是谁，就推搡着把进来的人顶到窗边，一手拎着他的领子，“啊，你说啊！地位？财富？还是钱？还是你想坐我的位置，来啊，给你坐，你坐啊！”他说着，把人扭到办公室门口，像拎小鸡一样把他摔在自己的椅子上，这时他才看清进来的人是科西尔兰，不是加洛。科西尔兰莫名其妙地挨了揍，如果不是奈伊及时发现她是谁，下一秒她就要掏出藏在靴子里的匕首了。不过，她觉得即使有匕首，也不见得能打得过发怒的奈伊元帅。好在，奈伊收手了，他终于看清了那个人是谁。“是的，这个女人的目的同样成迷。”他脑子里的声音让他看科西尔兰的眼神充满不信任、猜忌、甚至是敌意，科西尔兰愤怒地瞪着她，她对奈伊看错人打了她不生气，她厌恶奈伊看她的眼神，她回以同样的敌意。对视僵持了5分钟，奈伊先开了口，“出去。”科西尔兰站了起来，向元帅行了个动静很大的军礼，转身离开了，重重地摔上了办公室的门。奈伊站在原地一动不动，等他听到脚步声渐远后，便发疯似的推翻了桌子，文件、墨水、信件洒落一地。  
之后连续好几天奈伊对所有人都不冷不热的，饭也自己吃，操练科西尔兰时也不怎么和她交流，也不管她体能能不能跟得上，几乎不休息地训练。又熬了半个月，科西尔兰终于受不了了，冲奈伊吼了一顿但是奈伊一点反应都没有，只是在第二天稍微控制了一下强度。  
一天下午下起了雨，奈伊依旧面无表情地操练科西尔兰，在格斗的时候把她摔到水里好几次，最后科西尔兰带着愤怒又带着这半个多月的怨恨把奈伊摔倒在了泥坑里，还在奈伊起来前踢了他的大腿一脚。可能这一脚踢到了他早年的伤口，奈伊再起来时有点瘸。科西尔兰有点后怕，忙说，“不好意思啊，我……”  
“没事，你做得很好！”奈伊没等她说完就打断了她，“回去吧！”  
“你怎么了？”科西尔兰想扶奈伊一把却被推开，她质问道。  
“没事！”奈伊拄着佩剑一瘸一拐地走了。科西尔兰一直目送着他离开，心里疑惑到底发生过什么。她连衣服都没换就去了参谋部那帮副官打发时间的棋牌室，“你们谁知道奈伊元帅怎么了？”她一把推开门，随手扯了一块布擦了把脸。  
“不知道，他已经好几天不和我们说话了，每天只有 去，把文件送到哪里，叫某某来。”邦内尔说。  
“跟我都不说这些。”费臧萨克委屈巴巴地说，“我上次问他送到哪里去，他就骂我不会自己查吗？”  
“唉，你们见过加洛没？”科西尔兰也顾不得衣服湿漉漉的，凑到牌桌前问，衣服上的水吧嗒吧嗒地滴了一桌子，其他人嫌弃地看了一眼，把牌挪了个位置，“没有。”得到了否定的回答，科西尔兰直觉上觉得有问题，这个事儿可能是和加洛有关，“好的，我出去一下。”  
“古高尔少尉，你冷静一下，你不要再……”费臧萨克一把抓住科西尔兰衣服的下摆，“你可别再去打人了。”  
“不打，我去总司令部。”科西尔兰甩开小费的手，“你让卡杜达尔给我请假！外面谁的马借我一下。”  
“我的。”瓦瓦瑟尔说，“刚换的马蹄铁。”他有点心疼的说。  
“切。”科西尔兰白了他一眼。

科西尔兰没有想过去找皇帝，她虽然断定奈伊的变化和加洛有关，但是她并不想因为这件事就去见拿破仑。  
“我要见总司令！”科西尔兰到了布洛涅苏尔特元帅的驻地时已经是半夜了。雨一直没停，她也没来得及回去披斗篷，当她浑身湿漉漉地出现在苏尔特接待室时正在值夜的伯蒂耶看到对面一个像从水里捞出来的人吓了一跳，以为海里什么东西成精了。  
“您是第六军的那个骑兵少尉？”借着烛火他依稀看清了对面清秀的脸，“总司令已经休息了。”  
“对，奈伊元帅关于沉船的事有些报告要我当面和总司令说，我一会儿就要回去复命！”科西尔兰张嘴就扯了个谎，正好卡米耶码头出现了一些来源不明的船上用品，加上谣言说英国人借用沉船散播了病毒，搞得大营人心惶惶，拿破仑便下令由奈伊元帅彻查。奈伊派了人去查，其中还有加洛，所以目前还没有结果。  
“哦好的，我去叫醒总司令。”伯蒂耶听到事态严重，连忙站起来走进元帅的卧室，不一会儿他就出来了，“进去吧，元帅还没睡。”  
“奈伊查出什么了？”苏尔特元帅应该是正要睡觉，已经换好了睡衣，因为科西尔兰的到来，他披上了外套，现在正坐在桌前。科西尔兰浑身湿哒哒地走了进去，不顾衣服还在滴水，走向总司令的办公桌。  
“奈伊元帅身上发生了什么？”她向苏尔特元帅敬了个礼后，开门见山地说。  
“还没缓过来啊？”苏尔特震惊地说。  
“啥？”  
“他啥都没说？你们军那个加……什么的瑞士人呢？”苏尔特问  
“瑞士人就若米尼啊！”科西尔兰诧异地说。  
“不是有个C开头的什么人吗，奈伊说要给他恢复军衔的！”苏尔特又说。  
“对，加洛，这几天不见他了！”科西尔兰说。  
“哼，”苏尔特冷哼一声。  
“咋了？和他有关？”科西尔兰一边拧衣服上的水一边问。  
“是的，”苏尔特给科西尔兰大致讲了一遍个中原委，就是加洛一直在向皇帝和总司令举报奈伊元帅的一言一行，还说奈伊元帅的言行对皇帝有威胁，建议让这种人离开军队。“但是他给皇帝写的信我没看过，我这儿有几封他给我的，你要看吗？”  
“拿过来。”科西尔兰伸出手接过苏尔特递过来的一沓信，翻了几页，“1803年？”她的语气十分震惊。  
“是，从他们认识就开始了。”苏尔特说。  
“操！”科西尔兰重重地锤了一下桌子，“奈伊元帅对他评价很高，他的履历还是我整理的，评语全都重新写了。”她越说越激动，“这是第二次了。”她愤愤地说，奈伊被欺骗，她感觉比自己被欺骗还生气。  
“什么第二次？”苏尔特问。  
“没事，我要回去了。”科西尔兰把信放回苏尔特元帅的桌子上，向他敬了个礼，转身离开。  
“等一下！”苏尔特叫住科西尔兰，“你不是这样的人吧？你知道他对你……”  
“我给你和皇帝写过信吗？”科西尔兰一脸不快地打断了总司令，她并不是目无纪律，这次她很生气，也顾不得纪律和军衔高低了。苏尔特动了动嘴唇，没法接话，“他对你……”这句话还没说完，科西尔兰已经关门离开了。  
雨还在下，科西尔兰不管这些，骑马又飞驰回了奈伊驻地的城堡，一路上都在责怪自己这几天对奈伊的指责，今天还踢了他一脚，虽然那天晚上她也挨了顿打。雨水打在她脸上，其中可能也混着泪水，但更多的还是愤恨。等她回到奈伊的参谋部时已经四五点了。  
“总参谋部急件，”科西尔兰又扯了个谎，值夜的是瓦瓦瑟尔，他拉住科西尔兰，“元帅睡了，我的马……”拉住科西尔兰时，他摸到科西尔兰的衣服已经全湿透了，嫌弃地松了手。  
“你的马很好，在外面拴着。”科西尔兰指了指门外。“我要去见元帅。”  
“我去叫元帅，”他被这几天的元帅骂怕了，只想一切按规矩办，少去找元帅的骂。  
“我自己来！”科西尔兰二话不说轻轻地开了门，闪身进去，又关上了门。  
屋内的蜡烛还在发着微光，奈伊躺在床上睡得很熟，床帘没有放下，窗外的雨声遮盖了科西尔兰身上的水滴在地板上的声音，她到近前。可能是身上的水汽和寒气被奈伊感觉到了，他睁开了眼睛，看到科西尔兰一身是水的站在面前当即坐了起来，“你去哪了？”他惊呆了，走下了床。  
科西尔兰没有说话，也上前走了一步，一把抱住奈伊，“我知道发生了什么，我不会背叛你，永远不会！”她吸了吸鼻子，“对不起，腿还疼吗？”  
“不疼了，”奈伊木讷地应着，“怎么了？”他僵硬地拍着科西尔兰的背，她的背也是湿漉漉一片，“没事了……”奈伊的声音竟然有一丝哽咽，他顾不得雨水，搂紧了科西尔兰，“没事了。”  
“对不起，我帮你找到他。”科西尔兰还在说着。“让他给你解释。”  
“别，你别去，”奈伊连忙说，“没事的，没事的。”他的声音已经变成了哄小孩般的温柔，“那天我以为你是加洛，对不起，弄疼你了吧。”  
“嗯，”她嗯了一声，她依旧抱着奈伊，尽管一身的雨水，她似乎感受到了奈伊身上的体温、紧紧地贴着他。“好了，好了。”奈伊倒是蛮希望被科西尔兰抱着的，但是眼下这个情景他更愿意科西尔兰快点把衣服换一下，“你训练完了就没换衣服吧，很容易着凉，快回去吧。”  
“请你信任我，元帅阁下。”科西尔兰松开了奈伊，看着他的睡衣已经被她身上的水湿透，有点不知所措。  
“等一下，”奈伊拉住了她，“叫我一声米歇尔吧。”他看着科西尔兰，眼里透着渴望。  
“这不好……”科西尔兰退了一步，连连摆手。但是她看着奈伊的眼神，又心软了，“……米……歇……尔。”她小声地在嗓子里咕哝了一声。  
奈伊上前一步，一把抱住科西尔兰，他的这个拥抱并不像科西尔兰刚刚那样朋友间的拥抱，更像恋人，他侧过头，轻轻地亲了一下科西尔兰湿漉漉的鬓发，不过这一下科西尔兰并未察觉。“回去吧！”他马上松开了她。  
在走回营房的路上，科西尔兰感觉眼前的一切都在晃，脚步发飘，而且很冷……  
她推开营房的门，惊醒了睡成狗的卡杜达尔，后者点了灯，看到一身水的科西尔兰晃晃悠悠的进来又一头栽倒在床上，过了一会儿一堆湿衣服就从隔帘儿后面扔了出来。  
“上帝啊，你去哪了？”卡杜达尔问。  
“游泳！”科西尔兰迷迷糊糊地说。  
“游一天啊？穿衣服游啊？你不是间谍吧？”卡杜达尔倚着床问。  
“我可去你妈的吧！闭嘴！明天给我请假，说我病了！”科西尔兰用尽最后力气咆哮着。  
“这都能提前啊！”  
“睡你妈的觉！”科西尔兰骂道。  
“我睡得好好的，是你吵我的好吗！”卡杜达尔抱怨道，但科西尔兰已经不回应了。他切了一声吹灭了蜡烛。  
第二天，科西尔兰果然起床失败，她发了烧，卡杜达尔去参谋部请假。晚上，奈伊注意到科西尔兰今天并不在，听说卡杜达尔来给她请了假。奈伊调看了卡杜达尔的执勤表，找了个他不在的时间，去了他的营房看看科西尔兰。  
卡杜达尔的营房内，科西尔兰还躺着呢，军医来看过了，没什么大碍但可能之前操练得太累，她感觉浑身疼。奈伊进来时，她正闭着眼睛准备再睡一觉呢。她听到声音以为是卡杜达尔忘了带东西，“你忘了啥了？被元帅骂了吧！”她带着嘲讽地语气说。  
“你们背后都这么说我吗？”奈伊笑着说。  
科西尔兰睁开了眼睛，看到了坐在卡杜达尔床上的奈伊，她要坐起来，“躺着吧”奈伊显然心情不错，和几天前的阴郁判若两人。  
“参谋长写信跟我说了，说你半夜去找他，把他吓了一跳，但是他希望我能信任你。”奈伊说着伸手抚摸着科西尔兰的额头说，“下那么大的雨，你还没穿斗篷，昨天你走了我都觉得冷。”  
“那你信任我么？”科西尔兰按住奈伊的手，问道。  
“信！”奈伊把手抽出来，拍了拍她，“还听笛子么？”他说着从兜里掏出来笛子，又冲她扬了扬眉毛。  
“嗯。”科西尔兰说。  
开始时欢快的舞曲，科西尔兰微笑着听，听了一会儿她似乎是困了，奈伊又换了舒缓的乐曲，“睡吧……”他温柔地说。  
营帐里悠扬的笛声持续了一阵，见科西尔兰睡得熟，奈伊也收拾收拾准备离开了。走前，他看着科西尔兰安静的睡颜，凑到跟前轻轻吻了一下她的额头。奈伊离开后，科西尔兰睁开了眼睛，红着脸翻了个身把自己裹在被子里。连续两次，她都因为奈伊的事紧张兮兮的，之前她从未插手过亲人以外陌生人的事。看今天奈伊的样子，他应该走出了阴影，想到这个，科西尔兰也算是松了一口气，就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
07-沉船事件  
之后的日子，科西尔兰虽然不再继续参与参谋部的工作，她回了原来的部队，但是她和奈伊的关系比从前近了很多。奈伊对她的信任并未涉及过多的参谋部和军队事务，只是生活上的私交，参谋部的平衡因为加洛的出走早以不在，新的重点又落会了参谋长周围，但是在一些事情上他们会偷偷找科西尔兰打探奈伊的态度。奈伊喜欢科西尔兰，这个喜欢最开始只是留于科西尔兰漂亮的外貌，但是这两次事件让奈伊对科西尔兰有了新的认识。那天晚上，当他被科西尔兰紧紧地抱着时，他甚至觉得可以把自己的生命交到这个女孩子手上。  
这几天，沉船的事有了新的进展，他们似乎找到了不明漂浮物的来源，但英国人通过船只投鼠疫病毒的消息搞得人心惶惶，大家也都不敢对漂来的东西有过多的接触。奈伊决定自己亲自查个明白，晚上操练结束后，他对科西尔兰说了这个意图。“我和你一起去。”科西尔兰当即表了态。  
“不用了，你继续该干啥干啥吧。”奈伊冲她笑笑，“没什么事的。”  
“好的。”科西尔兰点头，收拾好东西回了营房。接下来的几天都风平浪静，奈伊忙于查证船只的问题，科西尔兰参与部队操练。但是有一天，闯进来的费臧萨克打破了宁静，“古高尔少尉！” 正在营地躺着和卡杜达尔斗嘴的科西尔兰被突然闯进来的奈伊的副官吓了一跳，连忙坐起来，“出什么事了？”  
“元帅！快！元帅病了。”费臧萨克白着一张脸冲了进来。  
“病了去看医生啊。”卡杜达尔不解地看着门口的副官和科西尔兰。  
“元帅从海上回来就发烧了。”小费趴在科西尔兰的耳边说。科西尔兰一听这个，披了衣服就往外走。“诶，你又不是医生！”卡杜达尔不解地问。  
“我会配毒药。”科西尔兰推了他一把，跟着小费出去了。“他发烧多久了？”走出去后，她低声问着小费。  
“昨天下午去的海上，然后就发烧了，最开始我们以为是受了凉，可是今天更严重了。我们都吓坏了！”他边走边说。  
“知道的人多吗？”  
“不多，就我们和军医知道，我们把军医也留在了参谋部。”  
“还算聪明！”科西尔兰到了参谋部，推开了门，所有人都看向她。鉴于她之前和奈伊的关系，副官和参谋们都很信赖她，尤其是之前的加洛的事儿让他们看到奈伊是愿意信任她的。  
“元帅呢？”科西尔兰一边往屋里走一边问。  
“在里面。”  
科西尔兰走进了内室，军医正在里头忙活着，看到她进来冲她点了点头，“元帅还在发烧，而且有升高的趋势。”  
“好热，”科西尔兰走过去摸了一下奈伊的额头，后者虽然迷迷糊糊地，但还是能分辨出科西尔兰的声音，他睁开了眼睛，“你来干什么？回去。”  
“你好好休息，我这就回去。”她拍了拍床上的奈伊，又冲军医点点头，“好好照顾他，下午把他送到个安静地方修养。”  
“不行……我……”奈伊忙止住科西尔兰，嘴里说着什么，科西尔兰附身去听，“我……不能去……”  
“好的，不去，你好好休息吧。”科西尔兰顺着奈伊的话说。她又宽慰了奈伊几句，但还是命令军医趁着奈伊睡着把他送走，安置在她命人租下的一栋单独的房子里，如果奈伊真的是疫病，治不好就一把火烧掉它。科西尔兰这个果决地命令吓坏了副官，都以为她要烧死元帅。“别怕，他不会有事的。”  
“他昨天和谁去的海边？”科西尔兰环顾着四周。  
“元帅昨天租的渔船自己去的。”   
“你们废物啊！就让他自己一个人去？且不管是不是鼠疫，你们就这么放任他一个人去？”科西尔兰怒不可遏地斥责着他们。  
“不是，我们要求和元帅一起去，但是元帅拒绝了我们。”副官们辩解着。  
“那你们知道那艘船在哪吗？”科西尔兰又问道。没人回答。  
“那几个渔夫谁去找的？”“元帅自己。”  
“你们！！”科西尔兰气得要死。“不是，元帅不让我们插手。”副官们忙着解释。   
“先去找那几个渔夫！你们放心吧，海边我也去过了，没有死鱼，不会是疫病，最多是一些垃圾。去找吧！”  
下午，那几个渔夫就被副官们找到了，科西尔兰让他们载着她到昨天元帅出海的地方。“古高尔少尉，我们和你一起去。”  
“不用，你们别插手。”科西尔兰下意识说了和奈伊一样的话。  
“让我们去吧，元帅这件事我们已经很抱歉了。”副官们说。  
“好吧。”  
在渔夫们的带领下，他们果然在海上找到了一艘搁浅了的大船。科西尔兰命令渔夫绕着船转了一圈儿，也没有死鱼。“我要上船。”科西尔兰说。  
“不行，太危险了，古高尔少尉！”  
“没事，这里也没有死鱼，不会有问题的。”科西尔兰指着船舱尚在的缆绳，“应该还坚固，我体重轻，我上去看看。”  
科西尔兰攀着缆绳进了船舱，她把船舱检查了个遍，里面有货物，她又查了下船员的休息室，果然船员休息室已经浸入了海水，她四周看了看，也没有死鱼，便伸手从里面捞了些布片。然后她小心翼翼地走上甲板，居然意外的在控制室发现了一本航海日志，她翻看了起来，最后一页写着“1804年10月7日，海上风浪骤变，但愿我们的伊戈利号能挺过这场灾难平安抵达布雷斯特港口。”她拿上日志，又在船上搜罗了一番带着船支标志的东西后想要返回内仓，但随着潮汐变动，船体发生了剧烈地晃动，原路返回已经不太可能了。  
“你们过来！”科西尔兰喊过下面的小船，找了根绳子把她找到的东西顺了下去后，翻过围栏，二话不说就跳了下去。  
“古高尔！”所有人都吓了一跳。  
“太危险了，这里有暗礁！”渔夫见此景象，连忙跳下去捞科西尔兰，没多会儿就把她拉了上来，很幸运，科西尔兰除了呛了几口水没有别的意外。  
回到岸上后，她赏给了渔夫很多钱，浑身湿哒哒地回了参谋部。把找到的东西汇总了一下，又写了一封信给家族掌管海运的负责人查询这个伊戈利号。一周后，家族的负责人回了信，他们找到了伊戈利号的幸存者，证明这就是一艘普通的商船，在前往布雷斯特时遭遇风暴撞上了暗礁。就这样，科西尔兰写好了报告，该去找奈伊签字了。  
在等候家族负责人回信的这几天，科西尔兰也去看过奈伊，告诉了他海上漂浮物的来历已经查清了，但是船只的资料还未到齐。奈伊一直在责备她擅自行动，但是没有下令处罚她。好在，他的烧退了，精神也恢复了一些，科西尔兰依旧不让他离开。这一天，她拿着报告去找奈伊签字。  
“船只来历也查明了，是艘商船，法国的，10月遇到风浪搁浅在布雷斯特附近，可能是海水把它推了过来。”她把报告递给奈伊。  
奈伊翻看着，“嗯，不错。”他看完后签了字，拍了拍科西尔兰的肩。  
“你不害怕吗？”奈伊问，“万一是疫病？”  
“不会的，因为没有死鱼，而且，你只是发烧。”她伸手摸摸奈伊的额头。  
“我现在好多了，谢谢你。”奈伊有点不好意思地搓着手里的报告。  
这件事就这么过去了，奈伊也因为这份报告受到了赞许。  
“元帅，您可得好好谢谢古高尔少尉啊！”邦内尔在奈伊的授意下看了信后对元帅说道。  
“嗯，我已经谢过了。”奈伊心不在焉地应着。  
“不是，元帅，您知道吗，他为了找那个航海日志，亲自上了那艘船，结果潮汐变化，无法原路返回，他是从甲板上跳下来的，那里全是暗礁。”邦内尔说。  
“他疯了么？”奈伊惊得站了起来，“你去把他叫来。”他对邦内尔说，“诶，不用了，我去找他吧。”他说完就出去了，没多会儿就又嘟嘟囔囔地回来了，“他去哪儿了？”  
“好像他今天休息，”邦内尔想了想说，“她休息可能会去要塞城堡那边。我去找他。”  
“不用了，我去看看。”奈伊换了件常服，“好看么？”他居然问起了副官的意见，这个问题让邦内尔不知所措，但是他还没来得及回答，奈伊就走了。  
奈伊到了要塞城堡，他四下寻找着科西尔兰，“米歇尔~”他听到熟悉的声音叫了个他一直想听到的名字，惊喜地四下望去，他看到科西尔兰居然穿着长裙坐在城堡的台阶上。 “你找什么呢？”她笑眯眯地问，因为不当值，她对奈伊的称呼也随便了起来。  
“我就是找你的。”奈伊忙走过去，坐到她旁边，“你居然穿了裙子，真好看。”他打量着科西尔兰。  
“这样打量女士的衣着很不礼貌。”她见奈伊穿着常服，也和他开起了玩笑。  
“那女士愿意陪我这个不礼貌的人看看风景么？”奈伊今天脾气也很好，他可能都忘了要找科西尔兰干什么。  
“好，”科西尔兰跟着奈伊站了起来，站在他身后等着元帅先走。  
“我没穿制服，我们现在是朋友关系，”奈伊笑着说，他示意科西尔兰挽着他的手臂，“你不怕么？那船那么高，而且真的很危险。”看来奈伊并未忘记他的目的，在科西尔兰挽起他的手臂时，他拍着她的胳膊说。  
“什么船？”科西尔兰歪头问道。  
“你说什么船！伊戈利号，那艘船那么高！”，奈伊摇摇头，“太危险了。”  
“我现在不是没事吗？”科西尔兰说，“而且，你受到陛下的表扬吧？”  
“对啊！”说起这个，奈伊又滔滔不绝了起来，还和科西尔兰说起伊戈利号的来历，但是他都忘了这个来历就是对面的姑娘给他查到的。科西尔兰仍认真地听着，说了一会儿，奈伊才回过神儿，“啊，就是你查的，你看我这个记性。”  
“我查的就是你查的。”  
“谢谢你……”奈伊突然停下了，他们又走到了相遇的那片空地，他拉住科西尔兰的手把她拽近身前，搂住她的腰。他的冒失举动让科西尔兰吓了一跳，想挣脱又挣不开，他已经完全爱上了这个姑娘，他有了之前从未有过的感觉，前所未有地想让这个女人留在身边。至于科西尔兰，她帮助奈伊除了她的责任感和作为下属的义务，还有一份他说不太明白的感情，面对着奈伊，她有一种熟悉又亲切的感觉。她也停止了挣扎，靠在奈伊怀里，闭上了眼睛。二人的姿势维持了很久，奈伊先有了进一步的举动，他轻轻地托起科西尔兰的下巴，低头想要吻上去，但是这个举动着实吓到科西尔兰了，“别……”她耳朵红红的把脸别过去了。  
“对……对不起，”奈伊也觉得自己冒失了，他松开了科西尔兰，有点不知所措。  
“回去吧，”科西尔兰察觉到了奈伊的尴尬，她背着手重奈伊笑了笑，又做了个恭请元帅驾临的手势。奈伊心里暗自盘算，下次再有机会动作迅速一点，直接亲上去好了，他又哼起了洛林的曲子。

08 拿破仑相关  
慢慢更  
他对科西尔兰在第六军的事情了如指掌，但是他并不知道她和奈伊在感情上有了升温。当初让科西尔兰去第六军，一个原因就是奈伊的共和思想，他认为科西尔兰会因为奈伊的共和思想和他不和，最终还是会回到总参谋部。他安排了卡杜达尔在科西尔兰身边保护并监视她，但是他似乎选错了人，卡杜达尔缺乏观察力又粗枝大叶，交上去的汇报看上去全无可疑。沉船的事，他收到了苏尔特元帅的汇报，说科西尔兰为了加洛的事来找过他，这件事让拿破仑对他们的关系有了疑惑。因为凭他对科西尔兰的了解，她从来都是对旁人的死活漠不关心，加洛的事他居然看到了科西尔兰的介入，这些让他有了隐隐的不安。拿破仑在他还是执政的时候就想把科西尔兰背后的势力和自己的家族联系起来，她身上与旧王朝的联系无疑将会增加他的合法性。12月2日他在圣母院进行了加冕，但传闻中的国王指环依旧下落不明，而且利奥波德·古高尔的态度并不明朗，好在他手里还有科西尔兰这张牌。只要科西尔兰还在军队，他就有机会得到她的好感，甚至再一次尝试让她成为自己的情人。可是奈伊的出现给他的计划增添了不确定性，正因为这个不确定性，他下令自己的暗房监视科西尔兰的一切通信。 

09 皇帝的夜会  
皇帝要到沿海大营授勋的消息振奋了所有人的心，不过荣誉勋章没有科西尔兰的，她到目前为止她的履历上还没有实战经验，因此她才榜上无名。她的好战友卡杜达尔倒是名列前茅，甚至还会由皇帝亲自在庆典上为他佩戴勋章。科西尔兰作为当年入伍的新兵，也会到布洛涅授勋现场感受荣耀的氛围。  
“古高尔少尉，”邦内尔走进了第六军的临时驻扎点，找到了科西尔兰，“古高尔少尉，奈伊元帅有事情找你。”  
“什么事啊？”出了营房，科西尔兰小声问邦内尔。  
“应该不是什么坏事，元帅一直喜滋滋的，说不定他把你加到了名单上。”邦内尔说。  
“不会吧？”科西尔兰疑惑，不过他们已经到了奈伊的驻地。“去吧，”邦内尔冲科西尔兰使了个眼色，让她推门进去。  
“你来啦。”奈伊手里拿着张纸一边搓来搓去，一边从椅子上站起来走向科西尔兰。“皇帝陛下让我转告你，他留了你的勋章，希望你不久之后就能戴上它。”  
“我更愿意不打仗！”科西尔兰笑笑说道，她看了下元帅的桌子，上面干干净净只有几张纸，看上去元帅似乎没有什么任务交给他。“你找我就这个事么？”  
“战争也不是我们想要的，我们要给欧洲带来和平！”奈伊斩钉截铁地说，见科西尔兰没有说话，又开口道，“我来找你还有个事儿……是……想邀请……你……参加……三天后的……夜会……你愿意……愿意做……做我的女伴吗？”与先前的斩钉截铁完全不同，奈伊后面的话说得磕磕绊绊。  
“不愿意！”科西尔兰说。  
奈伊脸上的笑容一下子僵住，他尴尬地手都不知道往哪儿放了，“好吧，那没事了，你回去吧！”  
“元帅阁下，邀请女士要有请柬。”走到门口扭头对说。  
果然，晚上奈伊元帅的邀请函就送到了科西尔兰的营帐，有两份，一份是邀请古高尔少尉，一份小小的是邀请伊琳莎小姐的，随信还附带了一个地址，是市中心裁缝店的地址。看来奈伊是给她找了衣服。  
科西尔兰收了请柬，第二天便去了奈伊给的地址上的裁缝店。“您是伊琳莎小姐吧？”她刚一进店，老板就迎了过去，“奈伊元帅替您挑了几匹料子和几个款式。”他说着拿出了样式板。  
“我可以进去看么？这里不太方便吧。”科西尔兰想到自己在人头攒动的市中心，有点怕被认出来。  
“好的，好的。”老板把科西尔兰引进内室，给她准备了茶点和饮品。  
奈伊选的样式都是当下流行的款式，看得科西尔兰有点一言难尽，不过既然是元帅选的，她也没说什么，没做任何改动，选了他挑出来的样式之一和布料。“老板，多少钱？”  
“哦，不用了，元帅付过了。”老板笑着说，“他还说让您选些首饰。”他叫来了隔壁的珠宝店主，店主拿了个大盒子过来。  
“啊，好的。”科西尔兰应着，选了几件和衣服颜色搭配的首饰，“这个是租的吧？我要付租金么？”她问。裁缝店的老板和珠宝商互相看了看，他们不知道奈伊元帅从哪儿找了个这么个乡下丫头，白瞎了这个好看的相貌了。但是礼貌还是让他们彬彬有礼的回答了科西尔兰，“元帅已经买下来了。”  
“这不好，你们告诉我多少钱。”科西尔兰执意要问出价格，尽管珠宝不是很值钱，衣服也一般，但是她不能白白收下奈伊的东西。老板们拗不过科西尔兰，告诉了她奈伊元帅一共支付了3000法郎，但并没有跟她详细说明单价，他们肯定是要赚一笔的嘛。  
“元帅阁下，我去过裁缝店了，”她从当地古高尔船行拿了3000法郎，打算还给奈伊，到奈伊驻地时发现门外没有人，屋子里似乎有动静，她就推门进去了，“3000法郎还给……”她抬头寻找奈伊时，听到了内室暧昧的喘息声，还有女人的声音，“你带我去皇帝的夜会吧~”，她探头走了过去，等看清对面后脸上的笑容僵住了，她看到奈伊正衣衫不整的和一个女人抱在一起。奈伊是背朝着门的，科西尔兰在地上看到了腰带，女士的内衣，还有束领，不过绶带勋章和佩剑倒是挺整齐的放在一边仿佛在向这一幕致敬。那个女人先看到的科西尔兰，冲她抛了个媚眼，是个很妩媚的女人，“你的副官来了~”她性感地在奈伊耳边说。  
“这个世界上有个东西叫……！”奈伊从女人的胸脯上抬起头，一边转头一边提高音量说着，当他看清是科西尔兰站在那里时，“门……”字已经变得软弱无力了，同样软下来的还有身体的某个部件。后者的变化引起了对面女士的不满。  
“打扰了，这是你付的衣服钱！”科西尔兰把钱放在门口的小桌上飞快地走了出去。  
奈伊这边，美丽而妩媚的女人想要再挑逗一番，却遭到了奈伊的反感，“滚，滚滚！拿上你的钱滚！”他有点懊恼又觉得自己倒霉，他今天才遇到这个女人啊！就被最不想让看到的人撞上。他穿好了衣服，叫来守卫训斥了一顿又坐下来想怎么和科西尔兰解释。  
科西尔兰脑子一片空白地从驻地走了出来，不知怎么她脑子里都是那个女人和奈伊刚刚的情景，她好像还看到了奈伊的身体，“真恶心！”她恨恨地说。“不去了！呸！”  
“科西尔兰……”她刚回到营地，才坐到床上，奈伊就进来了，众人刚要立正敬礼，只听科西尔兰浑厚地一声“滚！”差点把所有人吓趴下，然后呆若木鸡地众人看到这个平日里细声细气脾气温和的小少尉一把推开奈伊元帅，走了出去。更让他们吃惊的是奈伊元帅居然就站在那里不知所措，他们敬礼也不是出去也不是，恨不得自己马上消失或者当场失明。好在，奈伊元帅压根没有理会他们，愣了一下就追了出去。  
科西尔兰走得很快，街上又都是人，三下两下她就甩开了奈伊，自己来到了城市东边的树林，找到一棵倒霉的树踢了起来。她也不知道为啥自己觉得又恶心又生气，她会想到自己和奈伊相处的情景，也会想到刚才看到一幕，就踢得更起劲儿了。  
“不是你想的那样……”，奈伊不知从哪里冒出来了，“可算找到你了。”他气喘吁吁地小跑过来，用着万用万不灵的解释模板向科西尔兰解释着。  
“你来做什么？”科西尔兰不踢了，停下来看着奈伊。  
“你听我解释……”  
“你叫她去吧，我听到她也想去，我可以用古高尔少尉的邀请函。”她平静了一下语气，也让自己冷静了一下，她可能在怒火中想明白自己的位置了，“我始终是第六军的少尉。”  
“不是，你听我说，她就是……她……我给她钱，她来陪我……，我也……我也是男人。”科西尔兰这种反应比争风吃醋发一顿火更让奈伊不知所措，“我……你……”他脸涨得通红。  
“没事，我回去了！”科西尔兰绕开奈伊打算回去，但是后者突然扭过她的身子一把抱住她重重地亲了上去。  
“无耻之徒！”深得奈伊格斗术真传的科西尔兰推开他之后抬手就是一巴掌。她被奈伊的举动吓坏了，下意识地掏出了靴子里的匕首，背靠着一棵树，拼命地擦着嘴，还顺便抹眼泪。  
“对……对不起……”奈伊在多番道歉无果后，掏出佩剑，单膝跪在科西尔兰面前，“既然您如此厌恶我，我任凭您处置。”他把剑横放在科西尔兰面前，眼里有绝望也有伤心，更多的是歉意。  
科西尔兰又被吓坏了，她把匕首塞回靴筒，走到奈伊跟前，拉着他的一只手臂说，“我不厌恶你……你先起来，这是做什么？”。但是奈伊一动不动。“你让我怎么办啊！”她不想原谅奈伊，可是眼下的境况她不知道怎么办了，面前的这位是元帅啊！她还是想把奈伊拉起来，但是无论她使多大力，奈伊就是纹丝不动。“你起来啊！”她竟然哭了出来。看到她哭，奈伊面露不忍，却还是继续僵持着。最后奈伊先开了口，“你别哭了，我请你陪我一起去夜会，你去不去啊？”  
“去！去！”科西尔兰还在拉他。  
“那说定了！”得到肯定答复的奈伊笑嘻嘻地站了起来，“别哭了，吓着你了吧。”他把佩剑放了回去，掏出手帕一边给科西尔兰擦眼泪一边温柔地说，“但是你听我解释一下好吗？”  
“不想听。”科西尔兰哽咽又恼火地说。  
“你在我心里不只是个小少尉。”奈伊突然变得很深情，看着科西尔兰的眼睛说。  
“我还会做骑兵元帅么？”科西尔兰避开他的目光，拍了拍身上的土，推开奈伊走掉了。

10  
夜会举行当天，科西尔兰一早就从军营请了假到市中心的裁缝店换了女装，又按奈伊说的去了老板穆兰先生家等他。下午5点的时候，奈伊的马车停在了穆兰先生家门前，他来接科西尔兰了。  
他进了门，在前厅看到卧椅上坐着一位美丽的姑娘，正疑惑这个小姐为什么不向他问好，但是出于礼貌，他向她行了个吻手礼，“您好，小姐。”然后他就站在一边等穆兰先生带科西尔兰出来，等待期间他还时不时瞥几眼那个漂亮小姐。穆兰先生出来了，他冲奈伊努了努嘴。  
奈伊反应过来吃惊地往旁边看，还真是她！怎么一开始没认出来！“真……真好看……”他说。  
“谢谢！”科西尔兰腼腆地笑着说， “你难道一开始没认出来吗？”她歪头看着奈伊。  
“不是，怕认错……”他向科西尔兰伸出了手。  
“我想有很多熟人都去，我得好好打扮一下，可能有点过头了，”科西尔兰摸摸自己的脸，“这个也是穆兰先生让我上的，我觉得有点厚了。这里还红红的。”  
“很好看，很多姑娘都这样打扮，”他说着看向老板，老板也点头表示赞同。“我要不要跟你说说夜会的礼仪？”奈伊示意科西尔兰挽上他的手臂，他觉得科西尔兰肯定缺乏这方面的教导，毕竟十几岁就在军营中了，即使学了礼仪，应该也是学的男人那边的。  
“嗯，好呀。”科西尔兰挽着奈伊的手臂，温温柔柔地说。  
“诶，你声音真好听，你要平时也这么说话就好了。”奈伊也用同样温柔地语气跟她说。  
“谢谢。”科西尔兰眼神瞥向了别处。“来，上车吧。”奈伊扶着科西尔兰上了马车。在马车上，他们先是面对面坐着，奈伊的眼睛总是盯着科西尔兰看，看得她十分不好意思，用扇子挡住了自己的脸。  
“你真美。”奈伊的手在膝盖上来回摩挲着，不知所措又有点不好意思。“对了，你会跳舞么？”他想起了这个关键问题，问道。  
“不会~”科西尔兰笑着说。  
“啊，那我现在教你，”他说着一屁股坐到科西尔兰旁边，“这样，先出左脚，然后手这样……”尽管科西尔兰早就学过这些，但是奈伊教的时候她依然看得很认真。  
“哎呀，看你认真的样子，我就知道你肯定不会，完了，我要丢人了。”奈伊大摇其头。  
“你可以和别人跳呀。”科西尔兰说。  
“你是我的女伴，我不和你跳和谁跳。”奈伊非常自然地揽住科西尔兰，得意地笑着。  
马车终于到了布洛涅市中心，奈伊的胳膊已经麻了，但是他不敢动，他怕又像之前那样，动一下就会让科西尔兰觉得不好意思，躲开。可能这天醒得太早，科西尔兰在半路上就靠着奈伊睡着了。这一路上，奈伊想了很多，他甚至都构思出了和科西尔兰以后的生活，结婚、生小孩、一起在花园里手挽手散步。  
“到了，元帅。”车夫停了车。“好了，到了。”他叫醒了怀里熟睡的科西尔兰。  
二人走进了大厅，“奈伊元帅到~”礼宾的喊声引来了众人的目光，他们看到奈伊元帅挽着一个非常漂亮的女人走了进来。众人的注视让奈伊有点局促，他伸手拽了几下领子，旁边的女人倒是礼貌得体地微笑示意。  
“他们怎么到一起了？”拿破仑面色阴沉地说。  
“谁？”一旁的总司令问。“奈伊元帅旁边的那个女人，是不是……”苏尔特盯着奈伊的方向看了半天若有所思的说。  
“是！”皇帝冷漠地说。“一会儿夜会结束把拦截下来的那封信给她送过去！”  
“是！”身后的秘书康斯坦说。苏尔特一头雾水地看向拿破仑时，后者已经走向了科西尔兰所在地方。  
“瞧瞧，我的小女孩儿原来这么美啊！”他笑着对科西尔兰说。奈伊对这番亲昵的称呼感到有些不快，脸上的笑容也渐渐消失。  
“陛下。”科西尔兰红着脸行了礼，她这一脸红让奈伊更不快了，有一种怒火中烧的感觉。  
“关于你的勋章，还希望你能原谅我”拿破仑面带微笑地说，“可否和我到那边坐一会儿？”  
科西尔兰看向奈伊，奈伊没有反应，她就跟着拿破仑走了。她走后，奈伊的脸更黑了，坐到一边喝起了酒。  
“啊，缪拉元帅！”身后不知是谁很大声的叫道，他回头看，原来是和科西尔兰住在一个营房的卡杜达尔，他正追着缪拉元帅说着什么，看样子缪拉对赞美很受用，和他聊得也很开心。“又一个叛徒！”奈伊愤愤地想。他到处乱看，看到拿破仑的秘书康斯坦提着个公文包急匆匆地走了，又看到搂着夫人却向别人抛媚眼的几个军官，他最后看到的是出现在眼前越来越大的苏尔特。  
“你的女伴呢？”苏尔特问。  
“去和皇帝说话了！”奈伊苦笑着说，“你老婆呢？”  
“那边，”苏尔特指了指一帮妇女聚集的地方，“你怎么请到的她？”  
“很难请么？”奈伊疑惑。  
“诶，我听说，就马尔蒙、朱诺他们啊，他们说，科西尔兰一般人请不动，就连当年的陛下都吃过闭门羹。”苏尔特趴在奈伊耳边说，“你跟我说说，你怎么做到的。”  
“我送了请柬，你们是不是都不送请柬啊？”奈伊呆头呆脑地说。  
“送啊，哪有邀请女士就口头说说的？”苏尔特也是一脸震惊，“不过，皇帝好像对你邀请她很不满意，还说要送什么信过去。” 他又示意奈伊换个座位。奈伊坐过去正好能看到拿破仑和科西尔兰说话的场景，二人不知道在说些什么，场面看上去很愉快。  
“脸黑了诶，”苏尔特在一旁说，“你平时不都是红脸吗，黑了诶！”正说着，会场响起了音乐声，“跳舞去了！”苏尔特拍拍奈伊，把酒杯递给他，张开手臂向妻子走去。奈伊翻了个硕大的白眼，走到了窗边，也有女士邀请他跳舞，但是他都拒绝了。  
“亲爱的，能不能把让我和科西尔兰聊一会儿？”约瑟芬体贴地把科西尔兰从拿破仑的“掌控”下救了出来。“来，我的伊琳莎，跟我说说，你在大营怎么样。”她挽着科西尔兰的手把她带到了奥坦斯她们的小圈子。“看看，谁来了。”  
“呀，你来了~”奥坦斯拉起科西尔兰的手，奥吉耶小姐拉起了她的另一只手。“不过，你这件衣服？”奥坦斯皱了皱眉，“不像是你的眼光。” “是的。”奥吉耶小姐也点点头。  
“是奈伊元帅选的。”科西尔兰在人群中寻找着奈伊，似乎看到他正坐在一边和同僚聊天。  
“你还记得前年那个小马尔蒙送你的一套衣服吗？”奥吉耶小姐好像看出了点什么，玩味地说。  
“扔了啊，难看的要死，什么黄色配绿色啊。我是菜吗？”科西尔兰笑着说，不过她眼下穿的黄色配浅粉色也没好到哪里去。  
“你看，你现在，你不是花吗？”奥坦斯拎了拎科西尔兰的衣角说，“还有这么大的花边呢。”  
“嘘~”科西尔兰让她们小点声，“这是他选的。”  
“你什么时候这么在乎别人了？”约瑟芬在她们身后一针见血地说。  
“我也不知道，可能觉得他傻乎乎地吧，挺可爱的。”科西尔兰笑着说。  
“可爱？你不是不知道奈伊元帅的传闻吧？”奥吉耶小姐说。  
“知道，”科西尔兰说，“不过，我觉得他还不错，传闻听听就得了。”她伸手安抚着奥吉耶小姐。“他还教我跳舞了。”她说着还学了起来。  
“音乐响了，你不去找人跳舞？”约瑟芬打断了一众小姐妹的谈话，似笑非笑地看着科西尔兰，似乎在等待她会选择哪个舞伴。科西尔兰四下看了看，有点犹豫，“你这几天看到最美的风景是什么？”奥坦斯在她耳边问。“月光下的旷野。”科西尔兰说。“那你现在想一下，你最想和谁一起看那个风景？”她又问，“告诉你个秘密，那个人就是你的舞伴。”  
科西尔兰低头看着脚尖，想了想，然后径自走向了奈伊。  
“元帅阁下，可否赏脸跳支舞。”正在沉闷地奈伊身后又响起了个女人的声音。  
“不跳！”奈伊回头正想拒绝，发现邀请的人是科西尔兰，他吃了一惊，“你不是和皇帝聊天吗？”吃惊归吃惊，他的语气还酸溜溜的。  
“是不是不跳啊？”她收回了手。  
“跳！”奈伊急忙拉住科西尔兰的手，搂着她的腰，转进了舞池。  
在舞池中，奈伊深情地注视着科西尔兰，交相辉映的灯火，映地她分外美丽，“你真美。”他说。“什么？”科西尔兰可能是没听清，也可能是故意岔开话题。“你跳得很好。”奈伊说。  
“是你教的好，”科西尔兰抬头望着奈伊，还是依旧用温柔地语气跟他说，在她眼里，奈伊高高大大的，虽然严肃但并不严厉，有时候很认真有时候又很天真，温柔又固执，倒不像传闻中说的不近人情和只要有利可图就不惜把人开膛破肚的人。  
“嗯？看什么？”奈伊发现科西尔兰也在看他，“怎么了？”他有点不好意思，眼神有点躲避，但是他只是躲避了几秒，用同样的目光望着科西尔兰。他蓝色的眼睛仿佛藏着星河，科西尔兰看出了神，以至于动作慢了下来，她绊到了奈伊的脚，让后者也停了下来。二人便这么对望着，还是奈伊先有了动作，他又轻轻地抬起了科西尔兰的下巴，低头要吻过去。“我们去外边走走吧，卡杜达尔说午夜海边有烟火。”科西尔兰再次躲开了奈伊的吻。  
“哦好，”再一次被拒绝的奈伊楞了一下，但是还是跟着科西尔兰出去了。  
马车载了他们到海边附近停下，奈伊先下的马车，他把科西尔兰扶下马车。海边的人很少，虽然也有灯饰，但却只有三三两两的人。奈伊搂着科西尔兰的腰，扶着她往沙滩走去。  
“轰！”一朵大大的烟花在海上炸开，“原来是在海上放啊！”科西尔兰开心地说。  
“你喜欢看烟花啊？”奈伊坐到了沙滩上，让科西尔兰坐到他的腿上，双手搂着她。他看到科西尔兰似乎有点冷，又脱下外套给她披上。月光和烟火的映衬下，科西尔兰显得尤为美丽，仿佛油画里走出来的女神，奈伊一直盯着她的侧脸。“从我第一次见到你，我就爱上你了，”奈伊突然开了口，吓了科西尔兰一跳，“因为你扮的实在太像了，我一直怀疑自己是不是喜欢男人，都要去找大法官聊天了。”他把科西尔兰搂得更紧了。“可能我之前吓到你了，我之前没追过这么漂亮的女……”  
“哈哈哈~”科西尔兰笑了起来。  
“怎么了，我很蠢是吧？我看你舞跳得那么好，一定有很多人爱慕追求你的。”奈伊自嘲地耸了耸肩。  
“他们没跟你说吗？”科西尔兰转头看着奈伊问。  
“你在不在乎再多一个追求者？”奈伊问，不过科西尔兰没有直接回答他，而是转头看着奈伊，对他说，“你一点都不蠢。”  
大概有三刻钟，烟火结束了，沙滩上的人也渐渐散去，科西尔兰也要走，“在海边走走吧~”奈伊说。走了一会儿，他停了下来，给科西尔兰整理着发丝，他的手触到了科西尔兰的脸颊，那么柔软，可能是粉的作用，显得非常光滑可爱，他不由自主地抚着她的脸。他本以为科西尔兰会躲开，但没想到科西尔兰非但没有躲反而抬起手轻轻地摩挲着他放到她脸上的手，月光下冲着他温柔地笑着。奈伊深吸了一口气，“就看这一次了！”他心里想着，低头就吻了上去，他都做好了挨一耳光的准备了，“打吧！”嘴唇是硬的，奈伊早料到了，“就差耳光了，来吧！”在等耳光时他注意到接触到的嘴唇软了下来，对方还在小心地回应着他的吻。奈伊的吻热烈有力了起来，他抱起了科西尔兰……  
“回去吧……”在亲吻的间隙，科西尔兰抓住机会说。  
“哦，好！你冷了吧？”奈伊还想脱下一件衣服给科西尔兰披上，但发现自己身上再脱就是马甲了。  
在回去的马车上，奈伊试图继续刚刚在沙滩上的亲吻，但是科西尔兰靠在他身上假装睡着了。奈伊换了姿势把她搂在怀里，脸上洋溢着欢乐的笑容，“真希望时光就静止在这一刻啊！”  
如果没有后面的信，下个月科西尔兰就会答应奈伊的求婚，离开军队离开后面的所有阴谋和战斗，不再牵扯家族和所谓的王室复仇，专心做奈伊家的小公主。但是该来的还是会来的，拿破仑收起的信件并不是为了保护科西尔兰，他希望可以控制她，进而控制她背后的古高尔家族，和那封稚嫩字体歪歪扭扭的家信一起送往传达处的还有一封给总司令的把科西尔兰的营全部调离第六军的命令，不过命令不知是遗失了还是出了什么别的状况，在科西尔兰急匆匆离开军队时，所有人都没有收到调令。


	4. 家族插曲

马车驶回了蒙特勒伊，奈伊和科西尔兰看过了烟火直接离开了。等他们抵达驻地后，奈伊叫醒装睡的科西尔兰，“趁他们都没回来，你去我那儿把衣服换了吧。”他话是这么说的，心里早就盘算起别的了。  
“我的制服还在穆兰先生那儿。”科西尔兰看看窗外，天已经乌漆嘛黑，穆兰先生肯定早都睡着了，她面露为难。  
“我白天已经让他们给你送过来了，来吧。”奈伊说着打开车门，搀着科西尔兰下了马车。  
“元帅阁下，这里有一封给古高尔少尉的信，”留守参谋部的传令官向奈伊行了礼，把信拿出来递给奈伊，“不知为什么送到您这里了。”听到这话，科西尔兰本能地想接过来，但是被奈伊制止了，他暗示科西尔兰眼下的衣着接这封信不合适。科西尔兰听话地站在他旁边装作第一次来的样子四下张望着。  
“今天刚送来的？”奈伊接过信，看着上面的日期疑惑地问。  
“是，和明天的文件一起送来的。”传令官给奈伊看了其他文件，日期都是当天，只有这封信是半个月前。  
“谁送来的？”奈伊抬眼皮问道。  
“生面孔，不认识。”传令官答道，“不过应该是总参谋部的人，其他的文件都对着呢。”  
“好了，我明天转交给他，你回去吧。”奈伊依旧疑惑信上的日期。  
“给你信。”他们进了内室之后，奈伊把信递给科西尔兰。  
“怎么了？我看你好像有什么疑问。”科西尔兰接过信，她看到字迹稚嫩，以为是弟弟菲利普的日常家信，“你是觉得字迹很奇怪么？”  
奈伊正要说日期的事，但是科西尔兰突然跌坐在地上痛哭了起来，他吓了一跳，脱到一半的外套也不脱了，忙跑过去扶起她，“怎么了，怎么了？”在捡起信时，他看到信件的字体歪歪扭扭还很稚嫩，“船队，死亡，家里……”他看到了这么几个字儿。趁着科西尔兰哭的空当，他飞快地读了一遍，大意是家里的船队出了事，父亲母亲还有叔叔全都下落不明，家里每天都有陌生人吵吵嚷嚷，弟弟生病了，很严重，婶婶联合多赛先生想要霸占父亲的财产；信是拜托家族医生老杜桑偷偷寄出来的。  
“怎么你家出了这么大事！”看完信的奈伊倒吸一口凉气儿  
“我要请假回家几天！”哭了一阵，科西尔兰好像缓过来了，她从奈伊手里接过信，强做镇定的说。  
“来，走。”奈伊把脱了一半的衣服重新穿上，从地上拉起科西尔兰，随便拿了个旅行箱，又拿起白天让人拿来的科西尔兰的制服塞了进去，然后随便抓了两件东西丢进去。“备马车！”他冲外面大喊道。  
“元帅……很晚了。”值班的是瓦瓦瑟尔，他揉着眼睛进来劝道。  
“快去！”奈伊急吼吼地冲他嚷嚷，他着一嗓子喊醒了瓦瓦瑟尔，后者看到元帅牵着一个哭哭啼啼地漂亮女子，以为元帅又有了什么桃色纠纷要把女人送走，连忙跑了出去吩咐人准备马车。趁着这个空档，奈伊让科西尔兰坐在瓦瓦瑟尔的位置，“写封请假信，我批准了。”他翻出一张纸飞快地签了名字后递给科西尔兰，“快写，就写身体原因，回巴黎治疗。”  
科西尔兰接过纸，按照奈伊说的写着。奈伊在参谋日志上也做了记录，“古高尔少尉因身体原因，特许返回巴黎修养。归队日期待定。”  
“谢谢。”科西尔兰感激地看着奈伊，“我得让你走的合法。”都写完了，奈伊拍拍科西尔兰，“没事的，都会解决的。”  
“元帅，马车准备好了，送这位小姐离开么？”瓦瓦瑟尔以为自己很有眼色，殷勤地说。  
“这是古高尔少尉的请假书，我批准了。”奈伊没有理他的话，冲他敲了敲桌子，指着上面字迹还没干的文件说，“明天交到他们营去。日志我更新过了。”说完，他就牵着科西尔兰走了。留下瓦瓦瑟尔看着墨迹未干的请假信疑惑。

“你怎么？”科西尔兰看到奈伊也上了马车，疑惑地问。  
“总参谋部。”奈伊对车夫说，他看着科西尔兰疑惑的眼神，解释说，“我得去请假。”  
“我自己可以解决，”科西尔兰拒绝了奈伊的帮助，“我们有代理人，我只是回去签签字。”她这么对奈伊说，也努力劝自己往好的方面想。  
“你就当我去你家玩。”奈伊说了一句及其不合时宜的话，搞得气氛一下子凝固了。  
“啊，我不是这个意思……我帮你充场面也好，我是元帅！”他终于意识到刚才那句话说得多么不中听了，急忙找补。  
“这会给你带来麻烦。”科西尔兰担忧地说。 “不怕！”奈伊冲她灿烂一笑，但是科西尔兰没有接话，把头低下去了。

一路无话，马车终于停在了总司令部门前，“听话，等我。”奈伊嘱咐科西尔兰，他下了马车又给车夫下了命令，还从外面锁了车门。奈伊大步流星地走进了苏尔特的办公室，硬是推开了已经锁着的门。  
“元帅阁下，总司令睡了！”又是伯蒂耶值夜，他被吓了一跳。  
奈伊没有理他，径自走了进去，一把拉起已经睡熟好久的苏尔特。  
“卫兵！”苏尔特大喊着。  
“是我！”奈伊点燃了旁边的蜡烛，坐在了总司令床边。  
“你别坐这么近，我紧张！”总司令拍着胸口说。“你们军的人都喜欢半夜找人吗？还有，你不知道世界上有个东西叫门吗？”他用了奈伊常用的一句话讽刺。  
“别废话！我请假！”奈伊站了起来，他可能也觉得别扭。  
“卧槽，就这个事儿吗？明天行吗，明天！”苏尔特也很无奈。  
“我跟你说，明天你自己让副官把这个填上吧！”奈伊说着走到苏尔特桌前，找出一张纸，又摸了根儿笔，大摇大摆地坐下，仿佛是自己的办公室一样写了起来。“好了，我签了名。”他起身走到苏尔特床前，递给他看完又放回桌上。  
“处理家中事务，谁家？科西尔兰的家吗？”苏尔特脸上露出了一副我明白的样子。  
“闭嘴吧！”  
“陛下那儿怎么说？”苏尔特问他。  
“我家里有急事，回家！”  
“是不是真的科西尔兰家里有什么事？”苏尔特突然坐直了，问奈伊，“和那封信有关？”  
“你也知道？”奈伊疑惑。  
“皇帝说送信，正好我也有几封信给你，就一起了，但是她那封明显日期晚很多。”苏尔特说。  
“你也觉得有问题？”奈伊突然想到科西尔兰还在马车上，不能耽搁太久，“行了，不说了，总之帮个忙。”  
“你知道她是谁吗？”苏尔特又问。  
“还能是谁。”奈伊不耐烦地摆摆手，一阵风似的离开了。

奈伊出了总参谋部的大门，来到街上，马车居然出奇地安静，“走吧。”他打开门，上了车，对车夫说，“回巴黎。”科西尔兰含着眼泪感激地看着他。  
“你要不要休息一会儿？”他温柔地问。  
科西尔兰摇摇头。  
“那我和你说个事，我觉得你有必要知道。”奈伊从怀里掏出那封信，折好，指着上面的日期说，“你看这个日期，是半个月前，就算减去路程的耽搁，这封信至少在某个地方躺了10天，还有这里，”他又给科西尔兰看信上面的两处封印痕迹，“它被拆过。”  
“你怎么知道？”科西尔兰很虚弱地说。  
“我之前在莱茵军团，这你是知道的，我们的信都被审核和……”奈伊还想给科西尔兰解释一番，但是他看科西尔兰的神情感觉还是闭嘴的好。  
听到这番话的科西尔兰脑子很乱，她握着那封信， 把自己蜷缩成一团，捂着脑袋拼命地想整件事的来龙去脉。“为什么，为什么”她一遍一遍地问自己，“为什么这些事会发生在她身上？”她知道信会被扣押在哪里，她也知道谁是第一个知道这个消息的人，那个人还在刚才的舞会上和她亲切地交谈。她视他为良师益友，但是这封刚从暗房里送出来的信无疑告诉她，现在他需要古高尔家族做些什么来实现某些目的。而且，他居然可以这么心安理得的让这封信停留这么久，就在今天，特意送了出来。  
“我们的军舰怎么样了？”科西尔兰突然抬头问了奈伊这个问题。  
“什么？”奈伊一愣，以为自己听错了。  
“我们现在的海军什么情况。”科西尔兰重复了一遍问题。  
“你问这个做什么？”奈伊以为科西尔兰错乱了，连忙坐到她旁边，安抚她，“现在不是想这些的时候，没事的，我陪着你，睡一会儿吧。”他把她搂在怀里，轻轻地拍着她，“休息一会儿吧，路还很远。”  
奈伊的安慰让科西尔兰恢复了些理智，她没法把那个人怎么样，她眼下要处理好家里的事，让古高尔家族免于受那个人的摆布。就算她要知道情报，也不能从眼前这个傻乎乎的元帅嘴里知道，这样会害了他。就这样，科西尔兰在奈伊温软的怀抱中闭上眼睛，睡了起来。  
等科西尔兰再醒来的时候，马车已经到了巴黎郊区，她要下车回家，她和车夫争执中吵醒了奈伊，“你别怪他，是我让他直接回我家的，”他安抚着科西尔兰，“你不能贸然回去，弟弟的信上既然说他们聚在你家，就说明他们早有准备，我派人打听消息，知己知彼，作战才会胜利。”  
他们在中午到达了里尔街奈伊的住处，“你先到我家休息一下，我让代理人去打听一下。”   
“嗯……”科西尔兰依旧十分悲伤。  
进了奈伊家，科西尔兰没有想到他家非常漂亮，还有很多艺术品和书籍，不过她现在没心思在意这些。  
奈伊吩咐了管家他在书房等加莫先生和代理人，顺便又让管家拿了这几个月的报纸，他看了起来。他还没来得及看到啥大新闻，他要等的客人就来了。寒暄了几句之后，他让代理人去帮忙打探有没有一个姓古高尔的一家，然后家里出了什么纠纷。在奈伊的认知里，他以为就是一桩很小的遗产纠纷，然后又吩咐加莫先生能帮一下就帮一下。  
“元帅阁下，不用打听了，古高尔家族的事报纸上都有。”代理人巴拉尔德先生翻开奈伊桌上的报纸，展开一面给他。  
“不是这个，”奈伊一把合上报纸。  
“就是这个。”科西尔兰走了进来，“我现在来不及看报纸了，可不可以麻烦两位跟我说一下我家发生了什么。”她向奈伊的两位访客行了礼，站在奈伊的桌子边，看着他们。  
奈伊错愕，但是他的错愕还没来及发展，就本能地站起来，扶科西尔兰坐在了自己的位置上，他站在一边，“忘了介绍，她是科西尔兰·古高尔，或者……伊琳莎·古……？”他突然意识到科西尔兰和古高尔家那个神秘的大小姐重名，停了下来。  
巴拉尔德和加莫先生倒是没有奈伊那么吃惊，给科西尔兰讲起了自船队失事后的一切，由于古高尔夫妇加上夏尔·古高尔全部失踪，朱塞平娜·古高尔联合了一些大的合伙人想要把所有财产据为己有。利奥波德·古高尔没有遗嘱，按照继承法，应由长子继承，但是菲利普·古高尔尚未成年，无法继承。这是关于家族内部的消息。另外就是商业上，当初的大合伙人多赛也想要分一杯羹，从船队失事到现在，他已经和朱塞平娜搭上了关系，一旦后者获得遗产的监管权，就会将古高尔家族的所有产业“卖”给多赛，他们以赔偿船队损失为由，已经交易了几处殖民地的贸易权。  
科西尔兰平静地听着这些让奈伊大皱眉头的话，“如果我照价支付给多赛先生，我还能买回种植园和贸易权么？”她问。  
“交易是不成立的，因为没有所有人的授权，也就是您父亲的签字，或者授权代理人的签字，您有权追回。”加莫先生说，“前提是，您得是授权代理人。”  
“好吧，谢谢你们。”科西尔兰深吸一口气，站起来走了出去。  
“伊琳莎，”奈伊示意二位客人等一下，他追了出去，“你去哪儿？”他在走廊拉住了科西尔兰，“没事吧？”他关切地问。  
“我答应你先休息，我不会走的。”科西尔兰冲奈伊摇摇头，“你能拜托他们帮我打听一下我弟弟怎么样了么。”她祈求地看着奈伊。  
“别这样看着我，我这就去。”他又跑了回去，交代给代理人这件事，并让他一有消息马上回来。他交代完，拿了报纸又回去找科西尔兰。  
“我把报纸给你拿来了，我跟你一起看。”他把一大摞报纸放在床上，坐在一边翻了起来。  
“你这么帮我，会给你带来麻烦的。”科西尔兰按下奈伊手里的报纸，担忧地对他说。  
“能有什么麻烦？我是元帅，除了皇帝，谁能给我麻烦？”奈伊拍拍科西尔兰的手，“没事的，我又不经商。”他大大咧咧地说。“你看，刚才的消息不还是我的人告诉你的吗。”  
“谢谢你。”科西尔兰不好再说什么了。  
“别怕，有我在。”奈伊腾出一只手，轻轻地抚着科西尔兰的脸，“我会一直在的。”  
“看报纸吧，看看有什么他们看漏了的。”奈伊感觉自己再这么盯着科西尔兰看，难保会做出什么不合时宜的举动，忙给自己找了台阶，“我去帮你把你家的新闻剪出来。”他说着起身拿了剪刀就找了起来。  
他们剪报看报搞到深夜，代理人巴拉尔德回来了，“您要是一早就说您家的医生是杜桑我就能早回来了，”代理人开玩笑似的抱怨了一句。  
“对不起，我一时忘记了，您也知道，我家里现在……”科西尔兰真诚地道歉。  
“小姐，我没有责怪您的意思，我这人就话多，您弟弟已经好了，但是我没告诉他您已经回来了，因为元帅没吩咐。”巴拉尔德冲元帅使了个眼色，奈伊点头。  
听到这番话，科西尔兰悬着的心放下一些了，她谢过了奈伊的代理人，起身告辞去休息了。后面奈伊和代理人又谈了些他自己的事物问题。  
第二天一早，在奈伊的执意要求下，科西尔兰带着他回了古高尔城堡。

“大小姐回来了！”科西尔兰和奈伊刚刚从马上下来，门外的仆人就大声地喊了起来。  
“伊琳莎回来了？”走进前厅，一个风韵十足的女人从楼梯上走了下来。  
“我弟弟们呢？”科西尔兰怒目而视。  
“姐姐！”从楼梯上跑下来两个男孩，大的十多岁的样子，小的只有四五岁，他们扑到科西尔兰怀里。小弗兰克看到了姐姐身后站的奈伊，“你是来帮我们的吗？”古高尔家的孩子似乎天生都不怕生，他凑到了奈伊身前。  
“是~”奈伊一把抱起弗兰克。  
“快下来！快下来！”菲利普一边拉弟弟一边冲奈伊表达歉意，“不好意思。”  
“没事没事。”  
“这位是？”婶婶上下打量着奈伊，似乎是后者健硕的身材吸引了她，眼神暧昧了起来。  
“我是伊琳莎的律师。”奈伊说。  
这一天风平浪静，奈伊一直陪着科西尔兰和弟弟们，他也见识了科西尔兰豪华的家。晚上，管家给奈伊安排了一间最大的客房。  
“您不是律师吧？”奈伊正要换衣服时，科西尔兰的婶婶走了进来。  
“你怎么进来的！”奈伊厉声问，他声音十分严厉以至于把女人喝住了，“谁让你进来的？不知道有门么？”  
“我看到灯开着……”科西尔兰的婶婶也不是省油的灯，一会儿就回过神儿了，走到奈伊身前抚着他的胸口说。“我叫朱塞平娜~”她的声音十分柔媚。  
奈伊向后退了半步，“夫人，请您庄重一点。”若不认识科西尔兰，突然出现这么个美丽而迷人的女人奈伊可能会有所反应，但是今时不同往日，尤其面前这个女人还可能是科西尔兰的敌人。  
“嘁，”朱塞平娜冷笑了一声，“你是那个小丫头的什么人？”她抱着膀子靠在床柱上。  
“我劝你不要和这个家族的人走得太近，”夫人又冲奈伊抛了个媚眼，“这个家族所有人都有自己的秘密，包括那个小丫头。”  
“那你的秘密又是什么？”奈伊坐到了床边的椅子上，看着那个女人。  
“你愿意探究一下吗？”夫人走到奈伊身边，坐到了他的腿上，双臂像蛇一样环绕上奈伊的脖颈。  
“没兴趣！”奈伊推开她站了起来，“夫人，您作为一个未亡人，我再次请你庄重一点！”他正了正衣服站在那里仿佛一个圣人。  
“你喜欢那个小丫头？！”夫人冷哼了一声，“她就是个来历不明的野丫头，那个女人带来的孩子，根本无法继承家族，没有她一分钱。”她说，“而且，你会后悔的！那个女人的孩子不是省油的灯！”  
“那您又会拿到多少呢？”奈伊鄙夷地说完，拿上随身的东西走了。  
“我能进来吗？”他敲响了科西尔兰房间的门，半天没人应。他拉过一个仆人问，仆人说小姐去了花园。  
奈伊在仆人的带领下来到了城堡后面的花园，看到石凳上有个人，他就让仆人先离开自己走了过去。  
走到近前他听到了轻声的啜泣声，他把手里的大衣披到了科西尔兰身上，“会好的。”他安慰道。  
“你怎么来了？”科西尔兰擦干眼泪下意识的往旁边挪了挪，给奈伊腾出了地方。  
奈伊坐了下来，“没事的，都会好的，有我在！”他拍了拍科西尔兰的肩。  
“报纸上我是古高尔家的大小姐，其实我的生父不是利奥波德·古高尔。”科西尔兰看着奈伊，对他说道，“你一直在帮我，我觉得我有必要让你知道，你帮的人其实并没有什么合法性。”  
“但是你弟弟是，我们都在帮他。”奈伊并不是特别在意科西尔兰的身份，反倒他知道科西尔兰不是古高尔家的亲生孩子还松了口气。他搂着科西尔兰，“我明天帮你找个懂这方面的律师，他比我们更清楚继承的问题。”  
“我也有律师。”科西尔兰靠着奈伊，说道。  
“多一个人多个主意，而且你要记得，你不在的日子，你们家是你婶婶和别人把持的。要对抗，就要有自己的力量。”奈伊给科西尔兰打气，“所有人都要掌握在你手里。知道吗，伊莉莎。”他用力搂了一下科西尔兰，“没事的！走吧，回去睡觉。”他拉起科西尔兰，二人向屋里走去。

早上，科西尔兰被跑进房间的菲利普叫醒，“楼下有人吵架。”菲利普拉着睡眼惺忪的弗兰克说。科西尔兰坐了起来竖起耳朵听外面的动静，她听到客厅里有人在争吵，听声音并不是奈伊，另一个声音是多赛。  
她换好衣服，又让仆人给弟弟们换好衣服，带着他们来到了前厅。果然，多赛正在和一个人激烈地争吵，那个人她不认识，她的婶婶正在一边看戏。  
“什么事？”科西尔兰走下了楼梯。多赛看到她面露吃惊，他看向朱塞平娜，后者冲他摇摇头。要知道，多赛一直都有派人在通往古高尔城堡的道路上拦截，但是他怎么都想不到，科西尔兰是坐着元帅的私人马车回来的。  
“您是科西尔兰小姐么？”那个陌生人抢先一步向科西尔兰问道。  
“是，您是？”科西尔兰示意二位坐下，她自己坐在了主人的位置上，那个位置是之前老古高尔坐的，后来是利奥波德，可能她不在的日子，多赛也坐过。后者面露不满，但也没有发作，坐到了科西尔兰对面的位置。  
“我叫奥古斯坦，是您叔叔夏尔·古高尔的代理人兼律师。”那人做着介绍。  
“切，我怎么不知道他有个代理人。”朱塞平娜插了一句嘴。  
“您有多少个情夫是他不知道的呢？”奥古斯坦回怼道。  
“什么事，先生？”科西尔兰不想二人再争吵下去，岔开了话题。  
“我是刚知道这件事的，我来宣读他的遗嘱。”奥古斯坦先生对科西尔兰说。听到遗嘱二字，朱塞平娜的脸上放了光，她喜滋滋地看向多赛，无论如何，她作为妻子，是应该拿到一半以上的。  
“这个女人是娶错了。”奥古斯坦看到朱塞平娜的表情，嘀咕了一句，但是朱塞平娜毫不在意。“但是，这个人，是害死你叔叔的人！”奥古斯坦对多赛很有敌意，他余光瞥到多赛，又骂了起来。“他本来不打算出海，是他，是他说什么自己的生意出了问题，要留下来处理，不但人没去，连船只都替换了。夏尔本来是要去地中海地区！”  
“你在胡说什么吗？”多赛愤怒地站起来反驳。  
“您是夏尔叔叔的朋友，那我也叫你一声叔叔，奥古斯坦叔叔，这件事我们慢慢再说，”科西尔兰拉住又要动手打人的奥古斯坦，“他今天既然来了，就请他见证一下叔叔的遗嘱。”  
“还有我。”奈伊可能也被楼下的声音吵醒，他穿着便服，一手抱着弗兰克，一手牵着菲利普从楼梯上走了下来，他看看众人，又看看时间，“先吃饭吧，我的代理人和律师就快到了。”  
多赛和奥古斯坦都一脸疑惑地看着这个像个农民一样的男人，他是从哪儿来的？  
“我早上就让你的管家找人送信，叫巴拉尔德带着贝里耶过来了。”餐桌上，大家都各怀心事，奈伊倒是胃口极好，他吃得贼香，一边吃一边跟科西尔兰说着话，“我不能给你找我的律师，啊，对了，你们两个要是晚上害怕，就来跟我睡。”他一脸天真地逗着两个孩子。  
除了科西尔兰和两个孩子，另外三个人对他的出现都很疑惑，对他的表现更加疑惑，倒是奥古斯坦先生觉得这位先生有点面熟。  
饭还没吃完，奈伊的代理人巴拉尔德和律师贝里耶就来了，“来，来，”奈伊倒也不客气，俨然一副主人的样子迎了过去，“过来，一起做个见证，他读遗嘱。”  
“小姐，他是谁？”趁着空当，奥古斯坦先生拉过科西尔兰问道，“我觉得很眼熟。”  
“加莫先生的朋友。”科西尔兰没有告诉奥古斯坦先生奈伊的身份，她随口扯了一个他可能认识的人，就是财政官员加莫，说是加莫先生的朋友。  
“哦，可能在加莫的沙龙见过。”奥古斯坦自己给自己了一个合理的解释。  
书房准备停当，奥古斯坦准备好遗嘱，示意众人坐下，便宣读了遗嘱。夏尔的遗嘱很简单，而且他早在1795年就已经拟好了，他所有的财产，无论动产、不动产甚至是家人的安排都交给科西尔兰，她可以随意安排。这份遗嘱听得奈伊莫名其妙，叔叔的遗产居然不留给老婆。他困惑地看向科西尔兰，科西尔兰却表情哀恸。多赛倒是无所谓，夏尔能有多少遗产，他冷冷地哼了一声。  
“奥古斯坦先生，”科西尔兰面容沉痛地站了起来，“还有各位律师，”她看向朱塞平娜，“我现在代表我叔叔夏尔·古高尔，正式向朱塞平娜·古高尔提出离婚。先生，麻烦您起草文件。”  
“是，小姐。”奥古斯坦答应地异常痛快，他一直就对夏尔的这位妻子意见颇多。  
“你这个野种！”朱塞平娜从刚听到的错愕中回过神，指着科西尔兰的鼻子骂道，“来路不明的杂种！你和你叔叔的龌龊事以为我不知道吗？你早就爬上了他的床！荡妇！和你妈妈一样！”奈伊瞪大了眼睛，他护在科西尔兰身前，以防对方发疯过来殴打科西尔兰，但是朱塞平娜只是大骂，并没有动手的意思，“你知道她是谁吗？你知道她做过什么吗？你能想象她和自己的叔叔上床吗？去军队？又是为了爬上谁的床吧？”她嘲讽地看着奈伊，“你只不过就是她的一个棋子罢了，她也上了你的床吧，怎么样？舒服么？她是不是像狗一样，哈哈哈哈~”  
“真是疯了！”奈伊示意巴拉尔德和贝里耶把她推出去，但是被科西尔兰制止了，“你让她骂够了吧，以后就没机会了。”  
朱塞平娜疯了一样把所有人都骂了个遍，包括多赛，甚至说出了是多赛勾引她上床。  
“先生，没事，您继续。”科西尔兰看奥古斯坦先生停了笔，示意他继续写。没多会儿，奥古斯坦先生在朱塞平娜的骂声中写完了离婚书，科西尔兰代替夏尔签了字。“朱塞平娜小姐，您不再是我的婶婶了，古高尔家和您一分钱的关系都没有了。”她绕开奈伊，上前一把卡主朱塞平娜仍在一张一合骂人的嘴，把律师信塞进了她的胸衣里，又伸手从自己口袋里掏出一把乱七八糟的硬币塞进她嘴里，“这是我叔叔给你的最后的赏赐，滚！”她拉开门，把她推了出去，“看着她滚。”她对门口的仆人说，“什么都别拿走。”  
“好了，先生们，我现在是菲利普·古高尔的唯一监护人了。”她说这话的时候一直盯着多赛，嘴上挂着笑，仿佛她才是觊觎财产的那个，看得人毛骨悚然。多赛动了动嘴，想要说什么，但是又说不出来，他怎么也没想到会闹这么一出，他又犹豫了一下，开了口，“小姐，那我先告辞了。”说完，他便离开了。  
“伊琳莎……”奈伊看事态终于平静了，她想安慰一下科西尔兰，但是科西尔兰却躲开了。“对不起，米歇尔，”她抬眼看着奈伊，“我想和奥古斯坦说两句话，今天谢谢你们了。”  
“我在外面等你，”奈伊拍拍她的肩，“没事的。”  
“小姐，您要和我聊什么？”奥古斯坦先生对科西尔兰的态度有一点冷淡，感觉她变了个人，对叔叔的死不闻不问，虽然赶走了朱塞平娜是件好事，但是科西尔兰的表现让他觉得她是个可怕的人。  
“您也觉得我很可怕是么？”科西尔兰坐在了奥古斯坦面前，她开门见山，“您也看到了，我的弟弟那么小，而我也不过才21岁。”  
“小姐，我没有责备你的意思，”奥古斯坦忙说，他也意识到自己对眼前这个女孩子要求太多了，“您不记得我了么？我之前是您叔叔的副官。”  
“嗯，想起来了，”科西尔兰笑着点点头，“叔叔还说您考上了律师执照。您说叔叔代替多赛是怎么回事？我在外面没法儿细问您。”  
“那功夫我正好在巴黎，本来船队的安排是夏尔前往地中海地区进行正常的商贸往来，多赛和您父亲前往美洲，但实际目的地是英国。”说到英国，奥古斯坦放低了音量，因为在当时已经被禁止了。  
“走私？”科西尔兰问。  
“不是，有许可的。”奥古斯坦说。这让科西尔兰心生疑惑。“但是在出发前半个月，多赛的生意突然出了问题，好像是他本来要参与那次远航的船只被演习的海军误伤，只能停泊在土伦港维修。所以船队的任务就交换了，多赛的船修好后就近进行地中海的商贸往来，你叔叔负责的船就不用从南特赶往地中海了，就是这样。”奥古斯坦说，“你叔叔觉得没什么，就答应了。”  
他的话让科西尔兰疑窦丛生，她隐约觉得这是个阴谋，但是她理不出头绪，“为什么会有批准的对英国的贸易，为什么地中海会有海军演习，信为什么会被扣留。”  
“小姐，”奥古斯坦见科西尔兰愁眉紧缩，拍了拍她的手，“我多嘴问一句，那个男人是谁？”  
“他……”科西尔兰有点犹豫。“小姐，请您信任我，夏尔救过我，您养父也对我有恩，我不会背叛你们的。”奥古斯坦先生说。  
“我不是不信任您……让他自己跟您说吧。”科西尔兰起身开门出去，把奈伊叫了过来。  
“这位先生想知道你的身份，我觉得还是你亲自来说吧。”科西尔兰让奈伊坐在她旁边的椅子上，看着他，“奥古斯坦先生是我叔叔的朋友，是我们家值得信任的人。”  
“我是米歇尔·奈伊元帅。”奈伊向奥古斯坦伸出手，吓得后者忙起立向他敬了个军礼。  
“元帅阁下，我曾经也是军人。”奥古斯坦激动地说，“我一直在苏黎世作战。”  
“勇敢的战士！”奈伊也回了个军礼。“她现在是不是就解决了全部问题？”奈伊依旧天真地问。  
“不是，才刚刚开始。”奥古斯坦先生说。“明天，多赛会来讨要赔偿，小姐，我们的钱够么？”  
“大概要多少？”  
“我大概算过，船只的损失我们自己承担，货物的损失大概300万法郎，但是按照合同，我们要赔偿2到3倍。”  
“我霍恩林登一仗下来才10万！”奈伊大呼。  
下午，科西尔兰他们吃过午饭之后，她派人拜访了古高尔家生意上的代理人丹尼斯，并带回了所有的货运合同。丹尼斯是个代理人，多赛和科西尔兰谁负责对他没有分别。  
“您的朋友贝里耶先生可以借给我用用么？”科西尔兰看向奈伊。  
“就等你这句话了，”奈伊示意贝里耶到跟前。科西尔兰端详着奈伊引荐的律师，看上去很可靠。  
“麻烦两位检查一下这些合同的合法性。”科西尔兰将所有的合同交给两位律师，“只看10万法郎以上的，我们只有一天时间。”交代完这些，她就去了利奥波德的书房，开始看她前一天就已经让人准备好的财产清单。奈伊坐在她对面，科西尔兰的身体被身后的巨大的书架衬得非常淡薄，他看着她，不自觉又想起了朱塞平娜的那些下流话，他不相信眼前的这个女孩子是她嘴里那么龌龊的人。坐累了，奈伊站起来在书房里走了走，他看到了墙上的画，是一张全家福，他凑近了看，但是画上只有一个女人，看模样应该是科西尔兰的母亲，大家都化成了希腊人的样子，在她旁边的男人应该是她丈夫，也就是科西尔兰的养父，和他摆出同样姿势的青年男子很英俊，应该就是她口中的叔叔，叔叔身旁坐着个老人，老人坐在一把华丽的椅子上，身侧围着两个小孩，看眉眼是科西尔兰的两个弟弟。  
“诶，这幅画怎么没有你？”奈伊指着那幅画问科西尔兰。  
“是我让他们不要画的，”科西尔兰也看累了，走到奈伊身边，和他一起看着画，“知道爷爷为什么有一把华丽的椅子么？”  
“爷爷年纪大？”奈伊憨厚地说。  
“因为在希腊文化里，坐在华丽椅子上的人是逝者。”她说，“他因革命而死。”  
“这是你叔叔吧？”奈伊指着画上最英俊的青年问。  
“是，”科西尔兰看着画上的叔叔，浅浅笑了一下，“我有今天，都是因为他。我现在这样，也是因为他。”  
“因为他的遗嘱么？”奈伊心里有点别扭，“还是……”  
“加入军队，遇到你，都是源于他当初和波拿巴的交易。”可能是太过于虚弱，又加上操劳，另外这几天奈伊的陪伴确实是她最坚实的倚靠，科西尔兰居然主动靠在了奈伊肩上。“是我叔叔带我进入军队的，我很尊重他。”她说。  
“是的。”奈伊点头，他把科西尔兰揽在怀里，头轻轻靠在她头上，“我应该谢谢他。”  
“什么？”科西尔兰把头从奈伊肩上抬起，仰着脖子问他。  
“你叔叔是个好人。”奈伊笑着说，他自己也想得明白，朱塞平娜还勾引过他，他自然不相信那个女人的品性，何况为了目的和人上床的女人他见得太多了，相比科西尔兰，他倒觉得朱塞平娜更像这种女人。他嘲笑了一下自己一个下午的担忧是多么的无聊。  
“你要不要去休息？我今天要看好久。”科西尔兰从奈伊的怀抱里挣了出来，又坐回桌前，对他说。  
“我就在这儿休息，天亮一点，我回去一趟，处理点事情。”奈伊笑嘻嘻地躺在了书房的卧椅上，侧身看着科西尔兰，他心里暗自盘算可以卖掉自己的哪些产业来帮科西尔兰一把，就这样，他睡着了。可能这栋房子里除了两个年幼的孩子就他睡得最香了，哦，还要除去已经离开的巴拉尔德代理人，他被派去整理奈伊可以售卖的财产了。

“你看了一晚上啊？”天蒙蒙亮，奈伊就醒了过来，他迷迷糊糊地看到科西尔兰还坐在桌前一副愁眉紧锁的样子。“怎么了？”他凑过去关切地问。  
“没什么，你能不能叫他们帮我弄点吃的，我饿了。”科西尔兰看奈伊凑了过来，不动声色地把手里的文件合上，转头对他笑眯眯地说。  
“没问题！”奈伊本注意力就不在文件上，自然没有发现科西尔兰的小动作，他很受用地拍拍科西尔兰的肩，就走了出去。  
科西尔兰皱着眉继续翻看文件，她发现尽管生意都是在古高尔的名号下，但是其中有将近一半是多赛的传统产业，而且一些专营权，虽然是在古高尔家手里，而实际操作的确实多赛的公司，一旦多赛趁机发难收回产业，她的损失是不可小觑的。“他会用什么做条件呢？”科西尔兰想不出来。就在这时，奈伊端着餐盘进来了，他身后还跟着两位也是一夜没睡的律师。奈伊刚把餐盘放下，还没来得及说话，他就被奥古斯坦挤到一边，后者从贝里耶手里接过文件，对科西尔兰说：“小姐，我们检查过合同，您父亲和您叔叔是非常出色的商人，所有的合同没有任何漏洞，坏消息是这些款项一共376万法郎。”  
“按照您说的，10万法郎以下的我们没有看，但是我点了一下，一共有15份。”贝里耶拿着一沓文件递给科西尔兰，“金额从3万到10万不等。”  
“他们不牵扯这件事，”科西尔兰揉了揉太阳穴，从贝里耶手里接过文件，并没有看，转头对奥古斯坦先生说，“你去找丹尼斯，带着钱，先去吧这些赔付掉吧。”  
“好的。”  
“谢谢您，贝里耶先生，等一下我的管家会付给您相应的酬劳的。”科西尔兰站起来和贝里耶握了握手。  
“小姐，您是奈伊元帅的朋友，也是我的朋友，很乐意为您服务。”贝里耶并没有客套，和科西尔兰握了手，在仆人的带领下去找管家了。  
屋子里又剩下她和奈伊了，奈伊终于扯了把椅子坐了下来，“吃点东西吧，”他把餐盘网科西尔兰身前推了推，“休息一会儿。”  
科西尔兰拿起杯子，喝了一口，“不是咖啡？”她疑惑。  
“是热可可，你喝了舒服点。”奈伊笑着拿起个面包自己也吃了起来。可能是看着奈伊吃得香，科西尔兰也饿了，她拿了一块面包也吃了起来。  
“都会好的，我一会儿就回来。”奈伊见科西尔兰精神了一点，他三下五除二吃完自己的，拍了拍手，“我尽早回来。”  
临近中午的时候，该来的终于来了，多赛带着一些主要合伙人和私人武装闯进了古高尔城堡，把科西尔兰和两个弟弟堵在了礼拜堂。科西尔兰拉着菲利普和弗兰克退到了神台上，多赛咄咄逼人的也站了上来，他手里拿着早前朱塞平娜签署给他的“转让”和约，要求科西尔兰以家族决策人的身份签署并执行它。科西尔兰把两个弟弟护在身后，痛斥多赛是这件事背后的始作俑者，并揭露了他欺骗夏尔·古高尔的虚假的借口，“地中海根本就没有什么海军演习，所有的船只都在布洛涅大营！你们可以随便买一份报纸看。”她的这番话在合伙人中引发了一阵骚动，多赛见事情不妙，大骂科西尔兰是来路不明的野种、和叔叔有见不得人的勾当，逼走婶婶，她根本不配管理古高尔的生意，他还拿出了另一份文件，当众念了出来，是一份他替科西尔兰拟好的授权书，授权多赛接管所有古高尔的产业，科西尔兰将带着对叔叔和对家族的怀念皈依上帝。他念完，扬着眉毛看着科西尔兰，“小姐，这是另一份文件，两份你选一份签了它。”  
“你是坏人！”菲利普和弗兰克挣开科西尔兰的手，冲过去想要推到多赛，但是两个小孩子哪是大人的对手，他们两个都被多赛一把推开。这一举动激怒了科西尔兰，她冲过去一把夺下多赛手里的文件，“把她按住！”多赛转身对身后跟他一起来的私人武装吼道。  
“你们谁敢动他！”千钧一发之计，礼拜堂的大门被推开，奈伊身着元帅制服由一队士兵开路走了进来，他身后跟着三个人，一个是加莫先生，另外两个不认识。奈伊健步冲上礼拜台，几步就到了科西尔兰身前，“我看你们谁敢动她！”他瞪着多赛身后的私人武装，然后把在场的所有人都瞪了个遍。  
“夏尔·古高尔先生的遗嘱我是见证人之一，我承认科西尔兰·古高尔具有继承的合法性。”他站在科西尔兰身前简明而威严地说，在场的人哪个敢吱声？  
“奈伊元帅？”底下有人窃窃私语。  
科西尔兰站在奈伊身后，看着他的背影感动之余，感觉有什么东西突然看清了，她拍了拍奈伊，后者给他让出了个位置。“多赛先生，您的第一份文件我会签。”科西尔兰说着，把手里那份待授权文件撕了个粉碎后，在第一份转让认可书上签了字，顺便递给加莫先生，“阁下麻烦做个见证人。”加莫先生接过文件，仔细看了一遍，在最后一页签了自己的名字，顺便递给旁边的人，“这位是萨瓦里将军。”  
“巴黎的治安官？”底下又是一阵窃窃私语。  
萨瓦里看了一眼奈伊，得到奈伊的同意后，他也签了名字，然后把文件交换给科西尔兰。“好了，多赛先生，同样我也有一份文件跟您，请各位跟我到书房。”她说完转头看向奈伊，发现奈伊已经一手抱着弗兰克，一手牵着菲利普了。这两个孩子倒是知道谁更可靠。  
“走！”奈伊一声令下，他的卫队就“押送”着所有出现在礼拜堂的人往城堡主楼走去，阵仗宛如押运战俘。  
“谢谢你，”路上，科西尔兰向奈伊表示了感谢，“等下你陪着他们两个吧，我怕他们害怕。”她不想让奈伊参与太多，但又不能直接说担心他，只好用弟弟做借口。  
“放心吧，有我在，谁都不敢动他们，我让萨瓦里他们保护你，萨瓦里是将军，放心！”奈伊冲科西尔兰眨眨眼。  
到了书房，科西尔兰坐在利奥波德的椅子上，她从柜子里拿出了一份文件，“这是父亲在出事前就起草好的，我也是昨天才看到，古高尔家族放弃所有与多赛先生的合作。”她一边说一边在最后一页签了名，“多赛先生，您可能不记得您1794年收留过一个衣衫褴褛的小女孩儿了，但是小女孩儿还记得要报答您，”她把报答说得特别重，“我婶婶转让给您的东西我不会要回来，也不会要您钱，至于您们的损失，我会按照合同赔付。”她又环视了一下其他参与这出闹剧的合伙人。“二位麻烦您，也见证一下这份文件。”她站起身把文件递给萨瓦里将军，静静地等二位看完，签好了字。  
“疯子！”多赛骂道，“你知道你这么做意味着什么吗？你以为有元帅撑腰就能解决钱的问题么？他有多少钱？100万？你照价赔偿就要赔300万！你要把18个元帅都巴结一遍才够。”他阴阳怪气地说。  
“现在古高尔家的事和你无关了。”科西尔兰把两份文件客客气气地交给多赛，“现在，先生，请您离开。”  
“你会有求我那天的。”多赛甩下一句话就走了。  
“先生们，关于你们的赔付，我已经准备好钱款了，我知道你们和多赛谈过的是照价赔偿，我也知道到我这儿不会这么好解决，我会按照合同双倍赔偿。”  
这些合伙人本来就是墙头草，多赛没了，眼前这个小姐又有个什么将军做靠山，他们自然选择按合同赔偿，也就没有多事。  
科西尔兰给每个人都签了支票，这些合伙人代表也都走了。奥古斯坦先生也回来了，他也解决了小额合同的事情，还带回来一个人，是个叫本杰明的美国人，他想要高价购买古高尔在美洲的种植园，因为那个种植园在一处战略位置非常重要的地段，他甚至提出了合作经营。他说他来找过多赛几次，但是多赛也是看上那块地的位置，想要待价而沽。科西尔兰说她会考虑，就让人送走了本杰明。  
奈伊见科西尔兰终于处理完事情了，带着两个孩子从一旁的屋子走了出来。“都结束了么？”他问。  
“应该吧。”科西尔兰点点头，“我总觉得还有什么没有出现。”  
“你养父，母亲和叔叔的衣冠冢弄了么？”奈伊问。  
“嗯，安排了管家在弄。”科西尔兰坐在了沙发上，奈伊坐在了她旁边，“这位是加莫先生，你见过了，这位是巴黎的治安官，萨瓦里将军；这位就是伊琳莎·古高尔。”奈伊给双方做起了介绍。  
“小姐，”萨瓦里显然更喜欢美女，他站起来拉过科西尔兰的手，行了吻手礼，奈伊悄悄踢了他一脚。  
“走吧，可以好好吃饭了！”看大家都没什么说的，奈伊又抱起弗兰克，举着他走向了餐厅，科西尔兰拉着菲利普跟在他身后，两位来宾相视一笑，也跟了过去。

整个下午都十分安静，科西尔兰在和管家商讨衣冠冢的样式，奈伊在院子里和两个孩子玩，大家都觉得一切的风暴都过去了。傍晚，奥古斯坦先生气喘吁吁地跑来，“小姐，小姐……本杰明先生跟我说，你要当心银行挤兑。”  
“什么？”科西尔兰对这个词很陌生。  
“他说，多赛会放出去消息，你会用储户的钱赔偿损失，”奥古斯坦急促地说，“然后储户会一股脑地区银行取钱。你还记得约翰·洛的体系是怎么崩溃的么？”  
“但是我用的我们自己的钱。”科西尔兰隐约也有了担忧。  
“他们不会求证的。”奥古斯坦说，“银行我去过了，如果所有的储户全都取款，我们没有那么多钱。”  
“钱呢？”奈伊问。  
“投资和维持其他产业运作，因为存款有期限，存进来的我们可以用，然后付给储户利息。”科西尔兰给奈伊解释道。  
“对，今天下午已经有些人提早取款了。”奥古斯坦说，“本杰明在帮我留意。”  
“那怎么办？”奈伊对这些一知半解。  
“国家介入，最终破产。”科西尔兰脑子里在想约翰·洛的事，“我得在造成流血之前解决！”  
“您可以找别的银行贷款，稳住这个趋势就行，”奥古斯坦继续说，“本杰明先生说，最重要的是头几天，您稳住了，就可以。”  
“他怎么这么清楚？”奈伊的多疑终于问到了关键。  
“他说他爷爷是洛的秘书。”  
“先稳住这几天。”科西尔兰站了起来，“备马车，我去见布瓦耶先生，然后再去见勒热纳先生。”  
“我跟你去！”奈伊也跟着站了起来。  
“不用了，你帮我照顾好他们。”科西尔兰对奈伊说。  
科西尔兰在路上怀疑过本杰明的身份，但是她最终还是放弃了，她情愿相信这个人和奈伊一样都是帮她的。科西尔兰的借钱并不顺利，似乎银行都跟说好一样，他们都认为科西尔兰提出的财产抵押不足以担保那么大一笔数额的贷款，就算她愿意把金额降低一半，银行家也以古高尔家族目前的财政状况不适合贷款为由拒绝了。科西尔兰深夜才回到古高尔城堡，奈伊已经哄睡了两个小孩，他一直在等科西尔兰回来。  
“怎么样？”他关切地问。  
“都不借！”奥古斯坦先生抢先科西尔兰一步说道，“不知道他们都要做什么！小姐家还不至于连几百万法郎都抵押不到！”听到这个数目的奈伊倒吸一口凉气，“你这么有钱？”  
科西尔兰显然没心情跟他开玩笑，推开他正要上楼，就在碰到奈伊的一瞬间，她突然想起了布洛涅的舞会，又想起了一个人，阿格莱！她父亲是旧时代的银行家！  
“快，备马！”她扭头又往外走。“你去哪儿？我跟你去。”奈伊丢下话跟着科西尔兰跑了出去。  
科西尔兰没有再坐马车，而是挎上一匹马直奔格里尼翁城堡，“我去找阿格莱的父亲！”  
“他是谁？”  
“我爸爸的财政大臣！”科西尔兰激动中说漏了嘴。  
“什么？”好在马蹄声干扰，奈伊并没有听清。  
“前银行家。”科西尔兰一紧马腹，超过了奈伊。  
到了格里尼翁城堡，阿格莱居然也没有睡，她看到科西尔兰进来了，吃了一惊，马上迎了过去，“我听说了你家里的事，怎么样了？没事吧？”  
“没事？！也就你们这种小姐才会觉得没事。”还没等科西尔兰张嘴，奈伊就阴阳怪气地说了一句。  
“您这种先生，不应该在夜晚闯进我们这种小姐家里吧。”阿格莱白了奈伊一眼，她认得奈伊，但是她又不是士兵，并不怕他，“伊琳莎喜欢你是她的事，这里是我家。”她很不客气地扭过身子用后背对着奈伊。  
“你爸爸呢？”科西尔兰没有理她和奈伊的争执，直奔主题问老奥吉耶先生在哪儿。  
“他在书房，下午出去了一下，回来就在书房。”阿格莱拉着科西尔兰往楼上走，也不理奈伊。  
“她喜欢我？”奈伊还在想阿格莱后面那句话，“科西尔兰喜欢我？”虽然思维飘远了，但是他人还是跟在科西尔兰身后一起到了书房。  
“我去看看阿黛勒。”阿格莱送她到书房门口识趣地走了。  
“奥吉耶叔叔，”科西尔兰敲了敲门，得到答复之后推门进去了，老奥吉耶果然坐在桌前看着什么。  
“坐吧，你家的事我听说了。”他说。  
“挤兑是真的么？”科西尔兰问。  
“嗯”，老奥吉耶点点头，“你康庞婶婶的钱也存在你们银行，不过她不会取，你放心。”  
“她需要资金。”奈伊插了一句嘴，老奥吉耶抬头看了一眼他，才发现是奈伊元帅，站起来和他握了手。  
“我和布瓦耶是老交情了，他会卖我人情，但是以你现在的情况，古高尔家的资产是不够的，你上午才和合伙人决裂，然后你又是女人，还这么年轻，谁都会对你有所怀疑，”老奥吉耶说，“你还需要一个担保人，一个足够有力的担保人，不一定有钱，但要有势，或者地位，来担保你。”他说这话的时候看向了奈伊。  
“我可以啊！”奈伊拍着胸脯说。  
“元帅阁下，您清楚这位小姐需要借贷多少么？”老奥吉耶打断了奈伊的信心满满。  
“几百万呗。”奈伊说。  
“您的年奉是多少？”奥吉耶问。  
“八十来万。”说出这个数字奈伊有点心虚。  
“您是用您的名声来给她做担保啊。”奥吉耶见奈伊有点犹豫，“我看出来您喜欢她，但是这个担保风险很大，对您，对她都一样。”  
“还有别的办法么？”科西尔兰并不想让奈伊牵扯进来，她问，但是老奥吉耶摇了摇头。

“我可以的，伊琳莎。”二人一路无话，回到古高尔城堡，在院子里奈伊拦住了科西尔兰，对她说。  
“不行，你不应该牵扯进来。”科西尔兰拒绝，“这是我自己的事。”  
“就是我的事！”奈伊箍住科西尔兰的手臂，“老先生都看出来了，我爱你，你不知道么？你做元帅夫人，这就是最大的担保。”  
“这会害了你！”科西尔兰挣脱开奈伊，“你一开始就不应该掺和进来。”  
“我不怕！枪林弹雨我都活下来了，”奈伊猛地抱紧科西尔兰，“没有什么比战场更恐怖的，我是战场上的英雄，在这里我一样可以保护你。”  
“谢谢，”科西尔兰没有挣扎，“会有别的办法的。”她拍着奈伊的背说。  
“嗯，让我帮你。”奈伊松开了科西尔兰，“如果没有别的办法，让我帮你。”  
“陪我坐一会儿好么？”她坐到了小时候最喜欢的喷水池边，看着奈伊，奈伊也坐了过来。他刚一坐定，科西尔兰就一头扑了过来，把头埋在他胸口，“你在我身边我才没那么害怕。”  
“我会一直在的。”奈伊轻轻地安抚着她。科西尔兰在奈伊怀里理明白所有的事了，迟到的信，虚假的演习，对英国的贸易许可，可以合理的入驻土伦港修养，还有最重要的，多赛的咄咄逼人，都是为了让她去寻求一个强大的庇护，如果没有奈伊，那个庇护就是……拿破仑皇帝！想到这儿，她打了个冷战，奈伊以为她冷了，“回去么？”  
“不回。”听到否定回答后，奈伊脱下自己的外套披在了科西尔兰身上，“来，你坐在我腿上能暖和一点。”他换了姿势，让科西尔兰坐在他腿上，他继续搂着她，这是他第一次和她这么近接触，那个小身子就贴在他胸膛，那个漂亮的小脸就靠在他肩上，他很开心，但是他知道这个开心无论如何都不能表现出来。  
“眼前这个傻大个的介入会害了他。”科西尔兰心里不是滋味，她越难过，就越抱紧奈伊，她是喜欢奈伊的，倒不是一开始就喜欢，是奈伊的爱逐渐温暖了她。而且在这次的事件中，奈伊是她唯一的倚靠，她无法想象，如果没有奈伊，身边倚靠的会是谁？皇帝给安排的某个人，还是就是皇帝本人？  
“谢谢你。”她小声地说。  
“没事，会好的。”奈伊笑笑，“回去吧，我怕他们着急。”

“小姐，晚上您出去了，有个人送来这个卡片。”刚进家门，管家就走了过来，递给科西尔兰一个卡片，卡片是一张旧圣诞卡，圣诞节在革命时期被取消了，这张很老旧，她看了下日期，1776年，是路易十六登基那年的卡片。  
“谁送来的？”她问。  
“一个瘦矮个。”科西尔兰高大的管家说，在他眼里所有人都是矮个。  
“何须维护一个将倾的大厦？市井矮房另有天地。”科西尔兰念了上面的字，好奇怪的话，“为什么会送我这个？会是谁呢？”她拿着卡片上了楼，劝奈伊不要做那个担保之后，她就又回到了书房。她把卡片靠着座钟立好，“何须维护一个将倾的大厦？”她念着上面的话，“1774年？圣诞卡？”  
想了整整一个晚上，她看着从奥吉耶那儿拿来的文件和卡片，突然明白了，将倾的大厦就是古高尔家，即便她再如何维护，过了这次还会有别的，任何风吹草动都会再经历一次这种事。“拆掉虚有其表的产业，只留下基础的生意。”她一下子豁然开朗，不管那个人是谁，按他的做法，就会一下子解决所有的困境，钱可以偿清储户，可能还会有盈余，基础生意现在的状况也依旧可以维持，从塔尖上体面的退下来好过轰然倒塌。想到这儿，她马上让人叫醒了奥古斯坦，派人去叫了丹尼斯，还有银行家布瓦耶、勒热纳，古高尔相熟的地产商卡尔瓦，还有老奥吉耶先生，顺便派人请了本杰明，她隐约觉得那个卡片就是本杰明的主意，顺便又把加莫先生也喊来作见证，在奥古斯坦先生的提议下她还叫了报社的编辑。凌晨4点35分，奈伊尚在睡梦中，科西尔兰·古高尔正式宣布拍卖古高尔家族名下的大部分产业，包括地区奢侈品专营权、种植园、殖民地贸易港口，船只（只留下了一艘以她名字命名的中型远洋货船）、美洲的工厂和种植园，但是古高尔银行的储户可以自行决定取款或者将钱款转存至布瓦耶银行。消息一出，几乎是商界的地震，前一天刚知道一个女孩子继承了这个商业帝国，第二天一早就收到古高尔集团出售大部分产业的消息，震惊归震惊，但是大家族的收购计划也开始了，因为是拍卖，价高者得，多赛的钱再多，也竞争不过全法国甚至全欧洲的买主。古高尔家几处涉及殖民地的港口和种植园牵扯军事防卫，被国家以高价购得。  
科西尔兰这一举措传到了拿破仑耳朵里，后者自然是怒不可遏，他不明白她是如何做到这么狠心地拆掉所有家业，“好你个科西尔兰！”此时拿破仑还不知道奈伊元帅牵扯其中，他压根就没想到奈伊会主动掺一脚。是后来一封被暗房查到的信件揭露了事件的本来面目，信是一位受监视的可疑雅各宾派商人写给妻子的信，他在信中提及了古高尔家的遗产纠纷，还说见到了一位红发帝国元帅，他猜测是奈伊元帅，并且很好奇这位元帅和古高尔家的关系。可想而知，在暗房汇报完这封信后拿破仑的反应，“好个奈伊元帅！”尽管科西尔兰和古高尔家的人都在否认奈伊元帅参与其中，哪怕还有人证明在马尔格朗日见过奈伊，都没能平息拿破仑在这件事上对奈伊的怨恨，一直到弗里德兰会战奈伊用出色的战功证明了自己之后，这件事才正式过去。  
拍卖、转让和偿清储户存款一共进行了3天，除了美洲的种植园和工厂，其他所有科西尔兰决定售出的产业都找到了新主人。科西尔兰请了会计师，协助奥古斯坦和丹尼斯计算最终的收益。“小姐，我们为什么不拍卖美洲的种植园个工厂？”奥古斯坦先生问。  
“还记得那个美国人本杰明么？”科西尔兰说，“要不是他提醒你银行的挤兑，后果不堪设想。”  
“是的，小姐，但是有人出了更高的价钱。”  
“不是钱的问题。”科西尔兰摆摆手，转头看向管家，“派人去请本杰明了么？”  
“去了。”管家话音刚落，仆人就敲响了书房的门，“小姐，本杰明先生来了。”  
“欢迎。”科西尔兰在本杰明走进来后起身迎了上去，和他握了手。二人客套了一阵之后，科西尔兰开门见山，“我会用这个价钱出售我们家在美洲所有的产业。”她递过去一张卡片。本杰明接过卡片，看到了一个极低的价格，“古高尔小姐，你……”  
“我派人查了你，你爷爷是洛的秘书助理，是有些钱；我父亲的船上也有你们的货物对么，你们合同上没有写那么多，其实比这个多，有些是人对么？”科西尔兰意味深长地说。  
“奴隶？”奥古斯坦面露厌恶。  
“没什么的，先生。”科西尔兰倒是不在乎，“他们做人的生意，我也做，”她说着看向本杰明，她漂亮的脸蛋露出了阴森地表情。“您要怎么做？”本杰明已经见过这个小姐的手段。  
“不做什么，阁下很聪明，我用美洲的产业和这个价钱换个合作。”她随即换上了一个灿烂的笑容。  
“您是说，合作经营？”本杰明问。  
“攻守条约！”科西尔兰用了军事上的术语，“你为我服务，我会提供给你在欧洲的便利，就像您和我父亲那样。”“我不需要另一个大陆的消息，但是我需要对岸的消息。”她暗示了英国。  
“成交！”本杰明也是爽快人，主要是科西尔兰出的价钱很诱人，2千万法郎就能买下3个种植园，一个纺织厂，而且，就算是古高尔家族今非昔比，但是始终瘦死的骆驼比马大，他痛快地答应了。  
这边谈完，会计们也计算出了最终收益，所有的交易下来，古高尔家虽然没了那些华而不实又不为自己掌控的产业，但是资金得到了补充，甚至是极大的补充。面对这些钱，科西尔兰拿出了一部分赔偿给了船员家属，这一点她一开始并没有想到，是奈伊提给她的；剩下的钱她分成了三部分，一部分用于欧洲内部短途航运船队的组建，一部分购买了一些原材料的采买和贸易权，另一部分换成了金币留作家族的备用资金。她已经明白卡片上第二句话的意思，就是从民间获取消息，无论是贸易还是政治，只有贩卖消息才是最好的买卖。  
科西尔兰的家事到目前为止已经得到了妥善的解决，她家人的衣冠冢也修得差不多了，两个小孩子又恢复了学业，奥古斯坦先生留了下来代替科西尔兰管理所有事务，丹尼斯先生也留了下来继续代理古高尔家剩余的生意，他们聘请了贝里耶做事务律师，和布瓦耶银行有了良好的往来。古高尔家族不再是商业世界中的巍峨大厦，它变成了一座平凡的小楼，但它用倒塌的砖块圈出了广阔的“领土”。  
她和奈伊已经离开部队一个多星期了，奈伊收到过几封参谋部的报平安的信，大伙都相信他是回家探望。他在巴黎不能露面，也不能在科西尔兰谈事情的时候频繁露面，这段时间他一直都和科西尔兰的两个弟弟在一起，给他们讲自己的见闻，也听他们讲姐姐的事。他大概知道了她和叔叔的关系，同样这些日子，他见到了科西尔兰的另外一面，他没想到在他面前开心又善解人意的小少尉肩上有这么重的担子。他见了太多，好几次他想帮忙，又觉得无从帮起，甚至提出一些很蠢的问题，如果科西尔兰脾气坏一点，可能早就把他赶出去了。  
“小姐呢？”在和奥古斯坦确认了一切事情都解决了不会再横生枝节后，他去找科西尔兰了，仆人告诉他小姐去了礼拜堂。当他急匆匆跑去时，发现科西尔兰并不在，他就四下张望了起来，结果发现礼拜堂的角落有个不起眼的小门虚掩着，好奇心驱使他凑了过去，轻轻推开。  
“嚯！”他走了进去，屋子不大，也很朴素，但是根据他有限的艺术鉴赏眼光，屋子里的陈设都价值不菲。  
“你怎么来了？”科西尔兰正跪在一幅画前面，听到声音抬起了头，发现是奈伊，擦擦眼泪，站起来问道。  
“他们说你在礼拜堂，我看门开着，没打扰你吧。”他走过去，掏出手帕，递给科西尔兰，“别哭了，都过去了，你很出色。”  
“谢谢。”科西尔兰接过手帕，擦了擦眼泪，又望向那幅画。奈伊看清了画，画是一个脸被涂掉的人抱着一个小女孩，他能认出来小女孩是科西尔兰，“你小的时候很可爱。”他猜到抱着她的人应该就是她口中的爸爸，没有多问。  
“这间屋子放的都是我爸爸给我准备的所有礼物，每一年都有，”科西尔兰用手轻轻抚摸着每一样东西的表面，“到今年，我21岁，他加冕也是21岁。”当然，后半句科西尔兰没说出来。“我现在才有空来看看是什么。”她拿起了一个上面贴着21的盒子，“我妈妈也没打开过。”  
听到这话，奈伊识趣地把脸转向一边。  
科西尔兰打开盒子，里面是一枚古旧的戒指，上面的鸢尾花泛着金光，她拿起来戴了一下，戒指很大。拿起戒指时，她看到戒指底下有一封信，底下还有王家的火漆印，她拿起来读了起来，这居然是一封承认她身份的正式文件，她爸爸效仿几位前国王把她的身份合法化了，她从现在开始是王家的公主了，但是这有什么用？爸爸在21岁时加冕，他因此想让女儿也在21岁成为公主，但是国王已经死了多少年了！此外，信上还说那个指环是加冕圣器之一的国王指环，是作为她合法性的另一凭证。读完信，科西尔兰放声大哭，奈伊见状忙上前安慰，但是这次科西尔兰把他推了出去，她关上门，趴在桌上哭了好久。如果她爸爸不是国王多好，如果这一切都不曾发生多好，她什么都不想要，“愿上帝保佑你，我的孩子”，这句话仍在耳边，但是她已经想不起来爸爸的样子，她的悲伤加上数日以来的压力在这一刻终于借着对旧国王的怀念释放了出来。  
“伊琳莎！”奈伊在外面敲着门，“你怎么了？”他在外面急得像热锅上的蚂蚁。  
“没事了，我这几天压力太大，终于在我爸爸面前释放了出来。”过了一会儿，科西尔兰打开了门，她的眼泪已经擦干了，除了眼眶有点红，基本上已经开不出哭过了。奈伊急迫地亲了上去，这是他第二次吻科西尔兰，这一次他有一种不想再离开她一刻的感觉。科西尔兰并未反抗，她回应着奈伊的吻，这也让奈伊越抱越紧。一番热吻之后，科西尔兰发现奈伊居然哭了，“你怎么了？”她问。  
“我发现我并不能保护你，我什么都为你做不了。”奈伊很失望地说。  
“你不记得你在这里救了我么？”科西尔兰拉起奈伊的手，拍了拍，“那天你高高大大的，特别威猛。”她转身关上了暗室的门，装戒指的盒子空了，地上还有一地的纸灰和一滩融化的蜡。“如果不是你，我就被他们关去修道院了。”  
“那是！”奈伊又自信了起来。  
“不过你不能到处说，我已经安排人说你在马尔格朗日了。”科西尔兰对他说。  
“奈伊元帅从未介入古高尔家遗产纠纷嘛！”奈伊一把搂住科西尔兰，“我知道！”

科西尔兰他们也终于要动身返回布洛涅了，由于要彻底撇清奈伊元帅的嫌疑，科西尔兰决定先返回营地，然后奈伊过几天再返回。这天晚上是科西尔兰在古高尔家的最后一夜，她躺在床上想着这些天奈伊的陪伴，如果这件事最终还是让皇帝怀疑，会对奈伊有多大的影响？她一直在想这个问题，沉船那件事之后她就知道奈伊喜欢她，而她自己也已经倾心于这位红头发的元帅，其实她第一次和奈伊接触时就觉得这个人亲切且熟悉，第一印象的友好让她更容易感受到奈伊的爱，自然，她不想让奈伊的仕途、他引以为傲的军旅生涯因为她的事蒙尘。她又想起了布洛涅的种种，奈伊对她的帮助和教导，还有他的关怀，他是第一个问她会不会害怕的人，她突然很想再看看他，于是她就披了衣服下了床。  
奈伊在床上也没有睡着，他同样在想布洛涅的经历，认真坚毅的小少尉，树林里哭哭啼啼的样子还挺像个小女孩的，还有夜会时那美丽的样子。他也没想到当初只是惊艳于科西尔兰的相貌，到现在居然发展到非她不娶的境地，对，科西尔兰的相貌无可挑剔，可是对奈伊来说，他爱上的是她温柔而坚强不屈的性子，更重要的是他似乎发现科西尔兰的温柔只对他一个人，想到这儿，他嘴角不自觉露出了微笑。

“睡了吗？”床帘外响起了熟悉的声音，是科西尔兰，他坐了起来，掀起床帘“还没。”  
“我睡不着。”她的声音很温柔，甚至有点软绵绵的。  
“来~”奈伊下意识地冲她敞开了怀抱，“来~”  
科西尔兰犹豫了一下，靠进了他的怀抱。她刚一坐下，奈伊的吻就到了，他轻轻亲着她的脖颈，“你在我心里从来都不仅仅是个小少尉。”奈伊小声地说着，把科西尔兰抱进了床里，他又起身放下床帘。可能因为是黑夜，他不再害怕面对科西尔兰的拒绝，低头又一次试探性地吻了上去，科西尔兰温柔地回应着他的吻。奈伊索性做了进一步的尝试，他的手伸进了科西尔兰的衣服，不老实的游走着，科西尔兰依旧没有拒绝，他胆子大了起来，解开了她的睡衣抚着她的每一寸肌肤。他的吻也一点一点的向下，吻过了科西尔兰的脖颈，吻过了她酥软的平日里裹在束胸里的胸，划过她柔软又光滑的小腹，“别离我太远……”科西尔兰轻轻地喘息着。“好，好。”奈伊应着翻身把科西尔兰压在身子下面，他的小米歇尔已经填好了炮弹准备冲锋。“疼……”科西尔兰哼了一声，奈伊又吻了上去。在他的军旅生涯中，他有过无数的女人，他不在意她们在他身下有什么反应，只顾发泄自己的欲望，但是这次，这个女人，他想把全部的温柔都给出来，不管她这番举动是不是在报答他的帮助。他这么想着，下半身的动作又大了起来，“疼……”科西尔兰又轻声地哼了一声，他的动作又慢了下来。奈伊一共发起了三次“进攻”，科西尔兰已经非常累了，她紧紧搂着奈伊发出粗重的喘息，奈伊只好先给科西尔兰穿好衣服再自己解决掉小米歇尔剩余的“弹药”。  
等他再回来，科西尔兰已经睡着了，她蜷缩成一团，好像还在哼哼什么，奈伊凑过去听，科西尔兰居然在叫他的名字，“米歇尔~”这让他倍感受用。他喜滋滋地躺在科西尔兰旁边，伸手搂着她，科西尔兰也感受到了奈伊的温暖，身体慢慢舒展开了。奈伊借着月光看着科西尔兰的睡颜，亲了好几下，直到科西尔兰感觉痒痒的把脸扭到另一边才作罢，他也心满意足地睡着了。  
第二天一早，他醒来后发现科西尔兰已经不见了，问了仆人才知道她一早已经动身返回蒙特勒伊了。仆人还告诉奈伊，小姐吩咐他晚3天再走。科西尔兰用奈伊最想要的东西报答了她，虽然他知道奈伊对她的感情绝对不是这种床笫之欢，但是眼下，未来的一切对她来说都未可知，尤其是她手上还有国王指环，这不知道又会发生怎样的事，她不敢贸然再让奈伊蹚浑水。恰巧，在她返回部队的第二天就收到了拿破仑将她所在的旅调离的指令，这也给了她合理的借口避开奈伊。  
三天后，奈伊踏上了返程的道路，他还不知道科西尔兰的部队已经接到了调离的命令，而且拿破仑对他在这件事中的过分参与非常不满，调离科西尔兰是对他的惩罚。

后记 嘻嘻  
奈伊先去了布洛涅总司令驻地，和苏尔特销了假。苏尔特问起他这期间的事情，奈伊三分真七分假地跟他讲了一些，他参与的事都没说，就讲了下科西尔兰家的大房子还感叹了一下她赔偿出去的钱都比他一年的年奉都多。  
“不然你以为她是谁？你现在知道了？”苏尔特斜着眼睛看着他，“不然为什么那么多青年才俊都围着她。”他特意把青年说得很重。“怎么样，你和她怎么样了？”  
“我要娶她！”奈伊自信满满地说。  
“你疯了？”苏尔特一副看到疯子的样子盯着奈伊。  
“怎么了？她也喜欢我。”奈伊梗着脖子回嘴道。  
“真的是疯了！”苏尔特换做一脸惋惜地看着奈伊，好好的一个人，大白天说疯话。  
“不信拉倒！”奈伊也不争论了，“我就要娶她。”  
“你们那个啦？”苏尔特似乎听出了什么，做了个暧昧的手势。  
“嗯~”奈伊没好气地哼了一声，他这一“嗯”可让苏尔特震惊了好久，“我不知道啊，我是听说啊，听说，她还是处女。”奈伊翻着白眼又“嗯”了一声，让对面人的嘴张了半天才合上。“但是，这不等于她喜欢你！”他再次试图瓦解奈伊的信心让他接受现实。  
“不信拉倒！”奈伊还是那句话，因为他是真真切切地听到了科西尔兰的朋友说她是喜欢他的。“行吧，给你，你们军的人员调动，你未来的夫人被调去组建预备骑兵了，应该就这两天就走了。”他递给了奈伊一份命令副本，“正本已经送去你那儿了。”  
“为什么？”奈伊看着调令，问。  
“你没来不知道，奥地利下了战争通牒，又要打仗了，每个军的骑兵都被派去组建预备骑兵了。”苏尔特说，他自然是不知道这里面的缘由，只是碰巧拿破仑调离科西尔兰的命令撞上了奥地利的战争通牒，苏尔特的这番解释让奈伊也认同只是正常调动。  
“要打仗了啊！”奈伊说。  
从总参谋部出来的奈伊有点闷闷不乐，他不高兴的是科西尔兰不再在他的麾下了，但是他又有一点担忧，他不知道离开他的科西尔兰还会不会记得他，“唉”他叹了口气。不过他又想起了那天晚上的情景，嘴角的笑容又浮现了出来。  
回到蒙特勒伊，奈伊看到了调令的正本，他询问近况，参谋说出发的日期在等元帅决定，但是骑兵旅已经接到命令动身了，希望元帅尽快确定他们出发的日期。奈伊翻了下日志，看天色还早，“我先出去走走，明天公布日期。”他来到了科西尔兰所在的骑兵旅的驻扎区，大家都在忙着整理行李和准备马具，他见了旅长和团长，和他们商定了下日期，接着就在营地装作闲逛地搜寻科西尔兰的踪迹。他看到了卡杜达尔，便走过去询问，“古高尔少尉呢？”  
“报告元帅，没有见到。”卡杜达尔向奈伊行了个军礼，回答道。  
奈伊在营地又转了一圈，确定没有后就走了，“科西尔兰会去哪儿呢？”他一边思考这个问题一边朝着城堡要塞走去，他又走到了城堡后面的空地上，同样坐在了石阶上吹起了笛子。几个月前，他就是这样和科西尔兰相遇的，那时她还是一身猎装打扮……  
“谁在那里？”正吹得入神，奈伊听到身后似乎有人的脚步声，这个城堡要塞除了驻军就没什么人了，这里是后坡，士兵很少过来。这个声音让奈伊心生警惕，他听了下来，扭头过去看，看到通往厨房木门后面有人影闪过，他追了上去。“站住！”他吼道。  
“是我。”那人转过了身，是穿着猎装的科西尔兰，她背着手，一副被吓一跳的样子。  
“你躲我干什么？”奈伊有点生气，上前把科西尔兰背在后面的手臂掏了过来，紧紧地抓着。  
“我不想被元帅看到我擅自离岗，今天不是我休沐。”科西尔兰扭动着手臂想要挣脱。  
“你知道我又不会处罚你。”奈伊不甘心地说。  
“但是您不能违背军纪。”科西尔兰终于挣脱开了奈伊的桎梏，她揉着手臂说。  
“弄疼你了？”奈伊温柔地问。  
“没有，元帅没有事，我先回去了。”她躲开奈伊要碰她的手，向奈伊行了个军礼，礼貌地看着他，等待他给自己让出门口的道路。  
“你为什么躲开我？”奈伊懊恼中带着一丝愤怒，他走上前握住科西尔兰肩，眼里含着泪水对她吼道。  
“我没有……”科西尔兰被他盯得死死的，有点不知所措。  
“你知道的，我对你说的话全是真心的，我不是为了你的什么才爱上你的，我甚至希望你马上就脱离你的那个什么家族，做一个普通的女人，你可能见多了觊觎你财富的人，但是我告诉你，我不是，我爱的是你，哪怕你就是个随军的小贩，我也一样会娶你，一样会为你做任何事。”奈伊不管那么多，继续盯着科西尔兰的眼睛说着。“你可能觉得我老了，是的，我已经36岁了，你还那么年轻，如果是这个理由让你躲开我，我无话可说。”他看着科西尔兰，眼里有难过，也有不舍，更多的是爱，“你之前说蓝色眼睛里都有星河，那你看看，我的星河里都是你。”  
他最后一句话击溃了科西尔兰的心里防线，“你一点都不老，”她低下头说，“我还疼了好几天。”后面这半句她说得声音很轻，脸红红的。听到这话，奈伊一把抱住她，“你爱我的，对么？” “嗯，轻一点，疼。”科西尔兰在他怀里艰难地点了点头。  
“对不起，又弄疼你了。”奈伊稍稍松开了一点怀抱，“你为什么躲开我？”  
“我害怕这种事发生，现在是在军队。”科西尔兰说，她还四下看了看，担心被人看到两个男人抱在一起。  
“等打完仗，你嫁给我吧！”奈伊把科西尔兰到处转的头摆正，严肃地对她说。科西尔兰愣住，她没有想到奈伊会这样，她也知道自己喜欢奈伊，但是她更担心未来会不会发生什么更加严重的事而把奈伊拖进泥潭。她没有答应也没有拒绝，而是踮起脚主动吻了过去，“我不想知道以后的事，现在我愿意爱你。”她在奈伊耳边说。  
“好的，好的，这就足够了。”奈伊一把抱起科西尔兰，二人继续着亲吻。  
一番热吻过后，奈伊帮科西尔兰理了理头发，“对了，你去缪拉麾下，我给你准备了个礼物。”他说着从口袋里掏出一个盒子，递给科西尔兰。后者打开后发现是一套假胡子，“这是？”她疑惑地看着奈伊。  
“你长得太秀气，男装也太秀气，挡一挡。”他红着脸说，“丑一点，丑一点就好了。”他咕哝着。  
“放心吧，缪拉元帅我很早就认识了。”科西尔兰笑笑，拿起了两片腮须往脸上比着，“不过你说得对，戴胡子我看着是不是更严厉了。”  
“回去再贴吧。”奈伊低头又吻了过去。  
他和科西尔兰在城堡后面潮湿又沉闷的小房间呆到了夜幕降临，天黑后，他又牵着科西尔兰绕着城堡走了一圈，最后都快到了奈伊的参谋部才分开。第二天，元帅正式下达了调令，科西尔兰所在的骑兵旅在三天之内开拔。


	5. 战火的洗礼

预计写1805到1807年的战争 目前还在写 坑着 谢谢


	6. 巴黎幕间曲

8月份了，夜晚开始转凉，科西尔兰的伤也差不多全好了，除了腿上的刀伤还在愈合中。她和一众元帅一起回到了巴黎，当然她是和奈伊元帅同乘一辆马车，奈伊的理由是他担心贝拉东会在路上袭击科西尔兰，尽管人人都知道从提尔西特到巴黎这段路，哪怕是小小的法军士兵都不会有人袭击。但是奈伊全然听不进去，而且他还有另一个理由，科西尔兰的腿伤未愈。最后，科西尔兰的部队交给了居丹和副官伊多瓦，她自己坐在奈伊的元帅马车上。元帅的仪仗很是隆重，奈伊在车上享受着民众的鲜花和赞美，“元帅，我坐在这儿是不是不合适？”帮奈伊接捧花的科西尔兰问他。“为什么？你以后都得坐在我身边，和我一起享受这时刻。”奈伊又接了一把花递给科西尔兰，“民众的鲜花才是对英雄最大的肯定。”说着，他揽过科西尔兰，在她额头上重重亲了一口。“还有你这样漂亮的小姐。”  
“好了，”科西尔兰轻轻推开奈伊，往边上挪了挪。  
他们一路走走停停，快到巴黎了。这天夜里，他们就近投宿在当地长官家中，“元帅阁下，”吃过饭，科西尔兰叫住在院子里散步的奈伊。“叫米歇尔。”奈伊小跑过去还不忘纠正科西尔兰的称呼。“米歇尔~”科西尔兰早就不像原来那么不好意思叫这个名字了，她大大方方地叫了出来。“什么事，伊琳莎？”奈伊也装模作样地叫她。  
“古高尔城堡太远了，我要在巴黎找房子，你有什么地方推荐给我吗？”科西尔兰问。  
“有，我认识一个人他有个宅子要售卖，在胜利街，你要不要去看看？”奈伊煞有介事地说。  
“好呀，价钱好商量，不用太大，就我一个人住，可能还会有几个佣人一个管家。”科西尔兰掰了掰手指。  
“没问题，他的佣人管家随便用。”奈伊伸手搂住科西尔兰，一边比划一边和她往园子里走。  
“那我明天先回古高尔城堡，然后约好时间去看你朋友的宅子。”  
“你跟我一起回巴黎，还有一个凯旋仪式。”奈伊停住，四下看了下，是个隐蔽的角落，他便低头吻了科西尔兰。  
“你是不是就是为了和我保持距离所以一直穿制服啊？”亲吻过后，奈伊问道。  
“不是，我也想接受鲜花和赞美。”科西尔兰倔强地抬头看着他说。  
“以元帅夫人的身份不好吗？”奈伊伸手理了理她的头发，抚摸着科西尔兰的脸，温柔地说。  
“那我的战功给谁？”科西尔兰冲奈伊挺了挺胸，给他展示自己胸前的勋章。“这个可不授予元帅夫人。”  
巴黎的凯旋入城很是热闹，就如科西尔兰预期的那样，她骑在马上，接受了鲜花和赞美，人们也在称赞她为战争英雄。4年前，她坐着叔叔的马车去了军校，然后出了巴黎，现在，她是以勇敢的大军团士兵的身份回到了巴黎。而且，她还结识了奈伊，从心底里她觉得自己不再是孤单一人了，她看向奈伊，发现后者也在看他。  
“我先回去，还是直接去你朋友那里？”仪仗在杜伊勒里结束，科西尔兰问奈伊。  
“那就直接过去吧，很近。”奈伊说。  
“诶，这不是你家吗？”下了马车，科西尔兰看到的房子有点面熟，她3年前因为家族的事情来过这里。  
“对，就是这儿，”奈伊拉着科西尔兰进了宅子，“我也是一个人住，你陪我好吗？”进了家门的奈伊和外边就不一样了，他紧紧地抱着科西尔兰，轻轻吻着她的脖颈。这是科西尔兰的软肋，她对脖子很敏感，奈伊只要这样，她就会乖乖就范。  
“好……好……”科西尔兰扭动着脖子，“那我的管家怎么办？还有佣人呢？”  
“佣人管够！管家随你。”奈伊一手搂着科西尔兰，一手招呼自己的管家过来。管家过来接过衣服，“这位……这位……先生的……”管家看着元帅搂着个男人，结结巴巴地说，“她是女人，你看~”，奈伊说着，转了个身，让管家看到科西尔兰的脸，“她未来的元帅夫人，不过现在还不是，你叫她小姐吧。”他对管家说。  
“他叫拉迪什，”他给科西尔兰介绍着管家，“也是我早年的随从，什么都能做，但就是喜欢听花边！其他人他会慢慢介绍给你，你的管家来了也让他们认识认识。”不过介绍的时候，他并未松开科西尔兰，“去楼上看看~”他温柔地说。  
“嗯，好。”她拍拍奈伊的手，“你松开我吧，怎么上楼梯啊？”  
““这样就行了。”奈伊说着横抱起科西尔兰。  
“啊~”科西尔兰被吓了一跳，搂紧了奈伊。  
“这里是一层，我的卧室在这里，”他给科西尔兰展示自己的卧室，“就是上次你睡的那间。”  
“你的在这里，”他抱着科西尔兰进了一个稍微小一点的卧室，“是套间，有书房，浴室，还有个小会见室。”  
“和你的卧室是连着的？”科西尔兰看到了墙上有个小门。  
“那边是我的书房，书房连着卧室。”奈伊可能是抱累了，他放下了科西尔兰。“你要是想，随时可以住进我的卧室。”  
“不要。”  
“我们去看看画廊~”奈伊也不理科西尔兰的回应，拉着她下了楼，“0层是沙龙、会客厅和大图书馆，还有大浴室。”他一边介绍，一边引着她进了画廊，他就是这样，自信满满地做着自己认为对的事儿，也不管别人反应怎么样。他已经或暗示或明示了科西尔兰好几次想娶她，而且在提尔西特他算是非常认真的求了一次婚，科西尔兰隐晦地答应了他，但是出于遗嘱的限制，她暂时无法结婚，况且拿破仑的态度并不明朗。但是大胆的奈伊可不止是在战场的大胆，这一次他就是大着胆子让科西尔兰住进了他家。他还记得布洛涅授勋夜会时，皇帝对科西尔兰的称呼，“我的小女孩儿”，他并不想让科西尔兰成为“皇帝的小女孩儿”。  
“看，我记得你说你喜欢看风景，”他挽着科西尔兰进了画廊，“我让拉迪什替我买了些，还有静物，看这些心情会好。”科西尔兰看着画儿，有海滨的日出日落，有山里的树木湖泊，还有些罕见的东方景观。“啊，这幅……”她走到一幅城堡远景的画前，“是布洛涅 ?”  
“你看出来了？”奈伊惊喜地说，“我画的草稿，找人重新画了一下。”  
“城堡？”  
“我们相遇的地方。”奈伊从背后抱住了科西尔兰，“我还订了一幅你的画像。”  
“我就在这儿啊，”科西尔兰抬手抚摸着奈伊搭在肩上的大脸。  
“现在不需要了，我又不会提前知道能和你住一起。”他侧头吻着科西尔兰的脸蛋，“我爱你~”他在她耳边小声地说。  
“我也爱你，但是……”  
“这就够了……”奈伊打断了科西尔兰后面的理由，继续抱着她欣赏眼前的风景画。

第二天一早，奈伊披着睡衣敲了敲科西尔兰的房门，昨天夜里他半逼迫半祈求地让科西尔兰住在了他家中，早上他想和她共进早餐。“元帅，小姐一早就走了，她说要回去打点一下，明天晚上回来。”拉迪什出现在走廊的另一头，走过来对奈伊说道。  
“她说什么没有？”屋子，床，什么的？” 奈伊拉住拉迪什问来问去。  
“没有，小姐什么都没说。”  
“好吧，你去忙吧。”奈伊摆摆手，又躺了回去。下午他收到了一箱从古高尔城堡送来的衣服和床上用品，看起来科西尔兰在战场之外也是个相当讲究的人。送来的衣服有长裙，便装，还有男士的猎装，而且每件都很好看。  
科西尔兰上午抵达古高尔城堡，她的两个弟弟菲利普和弗兰克早早的在家里等她了。“科西尔兰姐姐，你不是说昨天晚上回来吗？”弗兰克最先凑了上去，接过姐姐的佩刀，喜滋滋地站在一旁。这一年两个孩子都不再是1805年哭哭啼啼的小不点了，菲利普13岁了，弗兰克也8岁了。1805年菲利普目睹了古高尔家族商业帝国的倒塌和姐姐在众人的斥责中力挽狂澜，姐姐虽然没告诉他家族现在的境况，但是他也听到了人们说的话，他将要从姐姐手中接过一切。他现在按照旧制度的习俗已经成年，但已经不是旧制度，距离他成年还有3年，他在一年前结束了学校的课程，跟着古高尔最忠诚的副手奥古斯坦先生学习处理家族事务。弗兰克则是对军队分外感兴趣，他最喜欢听奥古斯坦先生读姐姐的家信，他向往军旅生活，他模糊地记得那天有个军人帮助了他们，姐姐也是军人，幼小的他觉得军人无所不能，自然也将拿破仑皇帝视为偶像，不过这个，科西尔兰后来才知道。  
科西尔兰这次回来还替弗兰克安排了日后的学习方向，她希望他学习法律，她跟奥古斯坦先生进行了长谈，想让弟弟在13岁后去巴黎跟随一个叫作贝里耶的律师学习法律。这位贝里耶科西尔兰在1805年曾在奈伊的介绍下和他打过交道，她对他印象深刻，认为弗兰克跟他学习，不仅能学到法律知识，还能学到他正直不偏私的天性。奥古斯坦先生同意了，但他也向科西尔兰表达了弗兰克想进军队的意愿，却遭到了拒绝，“这样不幸的人有我一个就够了。”她说，这句话在当时听上去十分不可思议，要知道1808年，人人都觉得当兵是件光宗耀祖、发家致富、实现阶级跨越的最好途径。  
“小姐，奈伊元帅那里……”奥古斯坦先生欲言又止，“我听到了一些传闻，说您和他……”在得到了科西尔兰的许可后，奥古斯坦继续说了下去，“但是奈伊元帅的传闻都很不好。”  
“都是传闻，他挺好的。”科西尔兰笑笑，耳朵有点红。  
“小姐，我不应该干涉您的个人生活，但是，奈伊元帅……我们不应该让他知道太多事。”奥古斯坦先生说。  
“我知道，那次的事对他影响太大了，我也不希望发生第二次，放心吧，商会这边的事儿，还是你来做决定，我签字，不会让他知道的。”科西尔兰收起了笑容，看着奥古斯坦先生，“我知道你消息灵通，但是我不希望阁下是下一个多赛。”她的语气严厉而冰冷。奥古斯坦不由地惧怕起面前这个26、7岁的女人，他自然也听说了他们的这个古高尔小姐在战场上的所作所为。  
“不会的，小姐，两位古高尔先生都是我的朋友。”奥古斯坦连连摆手，“也希望您不要怀疑我的忠诚。”他的语气骤然严肃。  
“好的，抱歉。”科西尔兰礼貌地道了歉，“对了，我日后会搬到奈伊家住，那里就是我在巴黎落脚的地方。”  
“但是小姐……”  
“你要知道，古高尔家族是菲利普和弗兰克的，我只是个代管人。放心吧，他什么都不会知道的。你一会儿走的时候帮我叫亨利埃特进来。”科西尔兰冲奥古斯坦先生神色坚定地点了点头。亨利埃特是科西尔兰母亲之前的女仆，她的丈夫是国王瑞士卫队的一名士兵，当年卫队大部分人被杀，她的丈夫就是其中一员，因此大受刺激。由于曾经和科西尔兰的母亲有过几面之缘，便被科西尔兰的母亲留在身边服侍起居。她也叫科西尔兰小姐，对她很爱护也很尊敬，唯一的缺点就是严重仇视大革命。科西尔兰没有什么贴身女仆，虽然打仗时有阿德涅跟随，但是那个姑娘的身份是军医，并不能算作仆人，因此亨利埃特就成了科西尔兰的随身女仆。  
“小姐，您找我？”亨利埃特敲门走了进来，她还是一身旧时打扮，自从丈夫死后她就一直一身黑衣。  
“帮我收拾一些衣服和床品，我明天要搬去巴黎。”科西尔兰说。  
“好的小姐。”亨利埃特并没有多问什么。  
“姐姐，你要走吗？”弗兰克和菲利普趴着门框看着科西尔兰，问道。  
“是的呀，等我安顿好，接你们过来玩。”科西尔兰张开手，让两个弟弟过来，她搂着他们笑着说。  
“可是，姐姐，你又不在朝堂任职，为什么要住到巴黎？”菲利普一本正经地问。他其实也问出了其他人的疑惑，战争结束了，姐姐又没有职务，为什么不直接回古高尔城堡。  
“因为巴黎有姐姐的朋友。”科西尔兰笑着说。其实，她和奈伊并不见得谁更棋高一着呢。  
“那我们能过去看您吗？”弗兰克问。  
“可以，”她低头亲了亲两个弟弟的额头，“你们想我没有？”  
“当然了，我们也想给您写信，但是我们不知道地址，奥古斯坦先生说您不方便收到信。”弟弟们说。  
“是，因为有时候我都不知道我在哪里。”科西尔兰笑笑。  
晚上她洗澡的时候，亨利埃特看到了她身上的伤，和腿上长长的刀伤，吓得大叫了起来，“别怕，没事的。”科西尔兰安慰道。“我小的时候你就这么大惊小怪。”  
“这一下得多疼啊？”她在给科西尔兰穿好睡衣后，一边给她的腿擦精油一边说。  
“都过去了，没事。”科西尔兰温柔地说。  
“小姐，你为什么要为了那个暴发户打仗？”亨利埃特问。  
“我是为了我父亲的国家，他只不过碰巧是皇帝而已。”科西尔兰也低头看着自己腿上的伤，“这些不算什么，起码我活了下来。”她想起了自己已故的战友，“我是幸运的。”  
“不，小姐，你可以不受这些罪的。”亨利埃特看出科西尔兰情绪低落了下来，搂住了她。  
“没人可以避免的。”科西尔兰从亨利埃特的怀里坐直了身子。  
“但是小姐，我不想再失去你了。”她说着哭了起来。  
“不会的，我会一直在，明天你跟我一起去巴黎，我需要打理一下我的东西。”科西尔兰安抚着她。  
“好的，小姐。”  
“不过，你的言辞要注意，我不希望你伤了他的心。”科西尔兰说。  
“谁？”  
“奈伊元帅。”  
“他和我又没关系。”  
“但是和我有，就当为了我。”科西尔兰撒娇地说，“亨利姨姨~”这是她撒娇时惯用的称呼。  
“小姐，你不应该……”亨利埃特还要说点什么，但是见科西尔兰已经裹着被子躺下了，她便不再说啥，起身轻轻亲吻了科西尔兰的额头一下，为她放下床帘，熄灭了蜡烛。

科西尔兰走后，奈伊接待了几波访客，都是祝贺他胜利凯旋的朋友。吃过晚饭，伊达夫人来访，他在布洛涅和提尔西特见到的就是这位美丽的夫人。显然，他骗了科西尔兰，这位夫人并不是他说的“给钱就来陪他的妓女”，他们相识的很早，在奈伊还在莫罗麾下时，二人就以结识，伊达夫人当时是莫罗的情妇，但是和奈伊也有了床上关系。这次，奈伊在会客厅接待了她，这让伊达夫人很吃惊，“我听说你的马车上还有一个漂亮的小姐。”她解下外套，坐在卧椅上问奈伊。  
“你见过她。”奈伊拉了一把扶手椅，坐在她对面。  
“那个小少尉？”女人的直觉都准得可怕，她只是稍微沉思了一下，就马上理出了头绪，“布洛涅的那个小少尉？她才20岁吧？”  
“23岁，现在26岁了。”奈伊说。  
“皇帝夜会那天我也在，还有提尔西特，她和皇帝的关系很近。”伊达看着奈伊，眼神略有失望。她以为奈伊是看中了那个小少尉和皇帝的关系，“她似乎是皇后的干女儿？”  
“你问这个干什么？”奈伊敏感地直起了身子，目光炯炯地看着伊达夫人，“你和他们一样这么想我么？我以为你了解我。你也觉得我像传闻中说的那样不择手段吗？”他质问着。  
“我可能并不了解你，”伊达夫人示意奈伊冷静，她的手刚碰到奈伊就被他挡开了，“如果你爱她，为什么还要继续找我？”  
“不是你送上门的么？”奈伊口不择言了起来，这句话刺伤了伊达夫人，她眼眶中的泪水在打转儿。  
“我这次也送上门儿了，来啊！”伊达擦干眼泪，低头解着自己的衣服，“送上门你就一概接受是吧。”她不顾奈伊什么反应，自顾自脱着衣服，“就像你对她说的那样，给我钱，我就来陪你。”  
“你真是疯了！”奈伊站了起来，径自走出了会客室，“拉迪什！一会儿送伊达夫人离开！”接着他动静很大地上了楼，重重地关门声楼下都听得一清二楚。奈伊的这番举动让伊达夫人愣住了，她过了一会儿才回过神儿，穿好衣服向拉迪什告辞。  
回到屋子的奈伊，平躺在床上，气呼呼地想着刚才的事儿，慢慢地，他冷静了下来，觉得自己似乎说了一些很伤人的话，但是他同样也被刺痛了。他坐了起来，走到桌前，提笔写了一封道歉并分手的信，他先就自己说出的话表示歉意，并解释道他说这番话并不是出于本心，他自始至终都尊重伊达夫人，他的话是在自己被误解后下意识的反应，希望伊达夫人能原谅他；另外，他在信中向夫人解释了那些谣言一直让他很受伤，他想澄清它们，但是却被科西尔兰制止，他不知道怎么办，所以就下意识地向身边的朋友发了火；最后一件事就是向伊达夫人提出了分手，他感谢她这几年的陪伴，并告诉她，他会娶科西尔兰，也希望伊达能找个好人家，如果日后有经济上的需求，他还是会伸出援手。写完信，奈伊叫拉迪什天亮送去给伊达夫人。  
第二天，拉迪什把信送到了伊达夫人手里。伊达夫人收到信，先是哭哭啼啼一阵，然后对拉迪什说，“您跟他说，我接受他的道歉，也接受分手，至于传言，我并没有相信，希望他好吧。”然后拉迪什见她在收拾东西，随口问了一句，“夫人，您要出远门么？”  
“嗯，我要离开巴黎了。”伊达夫人安静地说，“让他放心，那个小少尉不会再见到我了。”  
“您说小姐吗，她现在是少校了。”拉迪什说，他虽然没有从奈伊口中得到确切的答案，但是他还是认得制服和肩章的。伊达夫人脸上露出了惊讶的神色，但很快就又恢复如常了，她没想到那个女孩儿是真的在军中打仗。  
拉迪什没有理伊达夫人的神色变化，告辞就离开了。他回到奈伊宅子，元帅已经坐在大厅了。“你还记得伊琳莎说什么时候来吗？”他见拉迪什回来，走了过去。  
“小姐说晚上。”  
“晚上几点？”  
“就是晚上。”拉迪什说。  
“啊！”奈伊长叹一声，靠在了沙发椅上。  
在古高尔城堡，科西尔兰把东西都准备停当，“亨利埃特，你送我过去吧。”她对女仆说。  
“小姐……”  
“没事，我会照顾好自己的，每周都会回来，现在弗兰克还小，替我照顾他。”她对欲言又止的亨利埃特说。  
“好的，小姐。”亨利埃特没有坚持，她让仆人把科西尔兰的东西搬上马车，自己也坐了上去。  
“好了，我走了。”科西尔兰笑着和弟弟告了别，“等过些日子我接你们到巴黎玩。”  
“好的，姐姐。”两个孩子异口同声地说。

“拉迪什！晚上了吧！”奈伊看天已经有点暗了，大声喊着拉迪什，“现在是不是晚上了！”  
“是的元帅！晚上了。”拉迪什走了进来，“已经准备晚饭了。”  
“不是，伊琳莎来了么？”他对吃不吃饭全然不上心，一边看表一边往外面望。  
又过了大概半个小时，奈伊似乎听到了马车声，“拉迪什，出去看一下，是不是伊琳莎来了？”他推着拉迪什走到了院子里，果然是一辆马车驶了过来，“快，快，开门。”他走过去亲自拉开大门。  
“伊琳莎，”奈伊走过去打开了车门，出于礼貌，他也搀扶着坐在外面的亨利埃特下了马车，他搀着科西尔兰下马车后还拉着她的手，冲她笑着。  
“你干什么呢？”亨利埃特见奈伊毛手毛脚地，以为他是奈伊家的仆人或者管家，一方面是因为奈伊出来开门，另一方面是因为元帅穿得实在是朴素。她捧着一个箱子蛮横地撞开奈伊，把它塞到元帅手里，“拿着。”  
“诶，别。”科西尔兰的手也被撞了一下，她想制止亨利埃特。  
“没事，我帮你拿进去。”奈伊冲她笑笑，亲了她侧脸一下。  
“你干什么！”亨利埃特叫了起来。  
“她？”奈伊疑惑地看着科西尔兰，“怎么这么跟我说话。”  
“我陪你先进去。”科西尔兰用眼神儿示意亨利埃特闭嘴，转头小声对奈伊说。“她叫亨利埃特，大革命时受了些刺激，人很好，就是有点抵触你们……”进了前厅，奈伊把箱子交给别的仆人，搂着科西尔兰坐在沙发上，“没事，她住在这里么？我让拉迪什给她准备个房间。”  
“不用，她一会儿就走。”科西尔兰对奈伊说。  
“小姐，”亨利埃特走了进来，“你为什么要住这儿？和这些暴发户有什么好说的。”她并不满意地看着奈伊。“奈伊元帅是吧，我知道你是为了小姐和皇后的关系，”她转头对科西尔兰说，“我不该干涉你的生活，但是，你没听过他的传闻吗？！”  
科西尔兰看向奈伊，刚要安抚他，但是奈伊已经愤怒地站了起来，“我不知道阁下是谁，也不知道阁下是从哪里听到那些无稽之谈！”科西尔兰看到他额头的青筋都暴露了出来。  
“米歇尔……”她刚要走过去开口安慰他。  
“你让我冷静一下。”奈伊向后退了一步，看了一眼科西尔兰，拍了拍她肩膀，“没事。”他转身快步走上了楼，再一次重重地关上房门，接着传来砸东西的声音。  
“你等他们把东西弄好，就先回去吧。”科西尔兰先让亨利埃特的情绪稳定下来，“拉迪什，”她喊来一直偷听墙角的拉迪什，“一会儿麻烦您让他们把我的东西搬上去吧。”她对拉迪什说，也拍了拍他的肩膀，“我去看看他。”  
“小姐……”拉迪什欲言又止，但是他犹豫了一下，又开了口，“昨天，伊达夫人来过，也说了类似的话，元帅很激动。”  
“谁是伊达夫人？”科西尔兰扑捉到了问题。  
“啊……您还是赶快去看看元帅吧！”拉迪什正支支吾吾地正在找理由时，楼上奈伊的房间又传来了砸东西的声音。

“米歇尔，”科西尔兰敲了敲奈伊的房门，门锁了，她看向拉迪什，拉迪什识趣地掏出了钥匙。  
“我锁门就是不想让你进来。”见门开了，奈伊埋怨地看了一眼科西尔兰，带着哭腔说。  
“担心你，”科西尔兰看了一眼拉迪什让他出去，在拉迪什出去后，她走到奈伊那里，从背后抱着他，“那些传言我从来就不信的。”  
“我知道，”奈伊抚着科西尔兰的手，“但是我担心……以后，他们说的次数越多，你就会相信我是那样的人。”他低着头轻声地说。  
“不会的，”科西尔兰越发用力抱住奈伊。  
“但是，传言确实有一部分是真的……”他掰开科西尔兰的手，转过身，拉着她，“我和长官共用一个情人，我抛弃了一个跟了我很久的巴伐利亚姑娘，因斯布鲁克的30万法郎也是真的，我并不是那么好。”他擦着眼泪对科西尔兰说，“还有伊达，她就是那个情人，我们一直还有联系，不过白天已经分手了，我没有那么好……我自私……”  
“没事的，”她安抚着奈伊，“但是我知道，你不会背叛我。”她擦擦奈伊的眼泪，把他搂在怀里，“晚上的事，是亨利埃特的错，但是请你原谅她吧。”  
“不是因为她，”奈伊趴在科西尔兰胸前，“我恨我自己。”  
“都过去了，没事的。”科西尔兰轻轻拍着他，“除了那30万，其他的都是你的过去，我不在乎你曾经是个怎样的人，起码，我遇到的那个米歇尔，是我爱的人。”  
“谢谢……”奈伊吸了吸鼻子，“她走了么？”他闷声闷气地问。  
“走了。”科西尔兰望向外边，她的马车已经不在了。  
“那去吃饭吧。”他撒娇地说。  
“来，擦擦眼泪，不要让拉迪什看到。”她笑着掏出手帕，给奈伊擦着眼泪，“你的蓝眼睛像海一样。”她说。  
“那我天天哭。”奈伊擦好眼泪，把手帕还给科西尔兰，推着她下了楼。  
楼下果然一个人都没有了，看来拉迪什已经把前厅的人都支出去干活了。“我让拉迪什准备好了饭，你吃过了么？”  
“没有。”科西尔兰温柔地说。  
吃过饭，奈伊拉着科西尔兰到楼下的庭院聊天，他给科西尔兰讲了他和伊达的事，还有因斯布鲁克的30万法郎是拿去给部队发军饷了，当然他自己也用掉了一部分。  
科西尔兰就这样在奈伊家里住着，她的两个弟弟来玩过一阵，但是科西尔兰担心会传出什么不好的消息就很快把两个小孩送回去了。尽管这样，巴黎围绕着奈伊仍有一些传言，最多的还是因斯布鲁克的30万和一些风流韵事，当然科西尔兰就被牵扯进了后者。这些也让奈伊很苦恼，他按照科西尔兰的叮嘱，并未做什么解释，但是每当提到他是在提尔西特趁人之危占有了科西尔兰，他就异常愤怒，这种情绪的不稳定加上天气转冷，让奈伊的腿伤犯了。他已经一瘸一拐好几天了，好在，科西尔兰这几日并不在巴黎。  
这几日天气特别不好，奈伊的腿痛加剧了，拉迪什劝他想往常一样去泡温泉治疗，但是奈伊拒绝了，他说不想让科西尔兰担心，又嘱咐拉迪什每天晚上给他热水浸浴。阴霾了好几天的巴黎终于放晴了，这一天科西尔兰的马车也驶进了院子。  
“拉迪什，扶我过去。”奈伊看到了科西尔兰的马车，喊来拉迪什，让他扶着他站起来向门外走去。走到门口，他深吸一口气，稍微试了试腿上的力气，“好了，去忙吧。”支走拉迪什，他打开门，轻快地小跑过去，温柔地扶着科西尔兰下了马车又揽着她上了1楼。  
“你终于回来了~”他为科西尔兰打开了她套房的门，“我每天都吩咐拉迪什打扫你的屋子。”  
“谢谢~”科西尔兰拉起奈伊的手，温柔地看着他，“你热么？”她看到奈伊额头上有细细的汗渗出，问道。  
“哦，我去洗洗脸。”奈伊亲了科西尔兰额头一下，把她推进屋里。在确认门关上后，奈伊连忙靠到墙上，一瘸一拐地挪到拉迪什能看到的地方，“扶我过去。”他用嘴型示意拉迪什，后者急忙轻手轻脚地跑过去把奈伊搀进他的屋子。  
“元帅，您这样不行。”拉迪什关切地对奈伊虽说。  
“她知道该担心了。”奈伊接过他递来的绸巾，擦了把脸，“好了，再扶我回去。”他把绸巾放一边，在拉迪什的搀扶下又去了科西尔兰的房间。他在科西尔兰面前装作健康装了一周，其实这种行为对他的健康非常不利，但是他看到科西尔兰，不管怎么疼痛他都能忍着，而且晚上的热水浸浴也因为怕科西尔兰知道而改成了凌晨，这对他的休息也不利。后来，拉迪什实在看不下去了，他不想让元帅这么忍着了，刻意趁着元帅去杜伊勒里办事的工夫敲开了科西尔兰书房的门。  
“小姐，有件事我觉得您有必要知道。”他走到正在看东西的科西尔兰近前，对她说。  
“什么事？”被打断的科西尔兰有些不快，她的温柔一般只对奈伊，对其他人她还是过去的小军士，她面容严肃地抬起头，看着拉迪什。  
“是和元帅有关的。”拉迪什非常聪明，他一点都不怕科西尔兰，他和他的主人一样，都相信科西尔兰是个极好的人。而且他更知道，小姐是非常在乎元帅的。  
“怎么了？”一听和奈伊有关，科西尔兰把手里的文件放下了，示意她坐下，“他怎么了？”她的语气中有一丝焦急。  
“是这样的，元帅的腿有伤你知道么？”  
“嗯，他说是早年受的。复发了么？”科西尔兰想了一下前几天接连的降雨和潮湿寒冷。  
“已经复发好几天了，而且元帅还有风湿，变天他腿非常痛。”拉迪什说，“您还记得您回来那天吗，天刚放晴，前一天他痛得睡不着，但是看到您回来，他就非常高兴。”  
科西尔兰想起那天奈伊头上的汗珠，“很严重对么？”她说。  
“元帅在您回来之前每天都有热水浸浴，但是他怕您知道，改成凌晨了，但是这对他不好。”拉迪什说。  
“他之前都是去泡矿泉的吧？”  
“是的小姐，去一次能管好久，但是他怕您担心。”  
“都是屁话，你去准备一下去温泉的东西，我们过几天就走。”科西尔兰把桌上所有的文件都收了起来，“然后你去叫伊多瓦晚上过来一下。”  
“小姐，您别说是我说的啊！”拉迪什马上明白科西尔兰的意思了，但是他也叮嘱了科西尔兰一句。  
“放心吧。”科西尔兰冲他笑笑，“我就说我不舒服。还有，今天晚上他再浸浴，你来叫我。”  
“小姐，你就说你无意中听到的啊！”  
“知道了，再多嘴我就直接和他说了。”科西尔兰摆摆手让拉迪什出去了。  
“小姐，元帅回来了！”已经出门的拉迪什可能在街上看到了奈伊的马车，连忙跑回来在院子里冲着科西尔兰的窗子急火火地喊。  
科西尔兰走了下去，她也责怪自己为什么没有发现奈伊的不同，甚至根本就没注意他的身体变化。这方面奈伊比她细心很多，哪怕她打个喷嚏，晚上屋子里的炉火就变旺了。“你先去办事，我等他就行了。”科西尔兰让拉迪什去找伊多瓦了。  
“我看到拉迪什出去了，怎么了？”马车进了院子，奈伊见扶着他下车的是科西尔兰，就问她。  
“哦，我让他去把伊多瓦叫来。”奈伊已经下了马车，但是科西尔兰还扶着他不松手，“我想去泡温泉。”她低着头说。  
“你不舒服么？”奈伊温柔地问。  
“嗯，有一点冷。”科西尔兰扶着奈伊坐在前厅，她坐在他旁边，看着他，“你也知道，我……”她暗示奈伊自己曾经在地牢里泡了好几天，“有时候下雨，我会感觉不舒服。”  
“那我们去南边吧。”奈伊凑过来搂着她，“没事的，泡一下就好了。”  
“听你的。”科西尔兰靠在奈伊怀里，一只手抚着他的膝盖，“你也会不舒服吧？”  
“有一点。”奈伊拍拍她，“不过没事，你看我不还是很健康。”他又自信地笑了起来。

夜里，科西尔兰送走了伊多瓦，她去了奈伊的房间，奈伊正倚着床看书，他见科西尔兰进来，找了个借口说自己不方便下来，科西尔兰就坐了过去，他们聊了一会儿，便各自睡觉去了。  
凌晨4点，科西尔兰被拉迪什叫醒，“我可跟您说了啊，千万别说是我告诉您的啊！”  
科西尔兰忙披上衣服跑了出去，还没到奈伊的房间，她就听到了断断续续地哼哼声，还有水声，她看向拉迪什，拉迪什在她耳边小声说“这几天元帅已经好些了”。  
“要泡多久？”她问。  
“快好了，这是最后一趟热水。”拉迪什说，“然后元帅会睡一会儿。”其实他是忘记了。  
“好的，谢谢。”科西尔兰冲拉迪什点点头，推开了门。  
奈伊看到她吓了一跳，下意识的站了起来，“你怎么来了？吵到你了？”湿漉漉地白睡衣让科西尔兰把他的身体看了个光。  
“没有，”科西尔兰摇摇头，她走到了奈伊对面，伸手扶他坐下，“快坐下，还很疼吧，不要瞒着我了。我养父也有这个毛病，他总在海上，你常年在外面也难免。”她说着，坐到一边轻轻地给他按摩着。  
“我怕你觉得我老了。”奈伊沉默了半天终于开了口，拉迪什听到这句话，识趣儿的换好水马上走了。  
“你怎么会老呢？”科西尔兰歪头看着奈伊，此刻的奈伊并没有了往日的自信和张扬，可能是没有休息好，显得很疲惫，“这种伤病谁都避免不了，我怎么会觉得你老了。”她把下巴贴在奈伊的膝盖上，笑着对他说，“好些了吗？我可是和家族医生学过的！”  
“嗯，谢谢！”奈伊恢复了一些自信，想要换个睡衣，他看看科西尔兰又看看门口，有些不好意思。  
“我来吧！”科西尔兰看明白他的意思了，温柔地说着把睡衣拿了过来，一边笑一边替他换好，弄得奈伊满脸通红。  
“生病了也会把脸生红吗？”她看着换了衣服，已经躺回被子的奈伊问道。  
“病不会，你会。”今天的奈伊和往常大不一样，居然破天荒地有点撒娇的意思，他拉着科西尔兰的手用从来没有过的语气说。  
“还疼吗？”她轻声地问，然后坐到了他旁边。  
“好些了，谢谢你。”奈伊揉搓着科西尔兰的小手，说，“那你能陪陪我吗？”他望向科西尔兰，眼里都是渴望。  
“好……”科西尔兰被他看得有点不好意思，忙答应。话音刚落，奈伊就栽到了科西尔兰怀里，“我也会累啊……”他在科西尔兰怀里长叹一声，“谢谢你。”  
科西尔兰放下了床帘，拍着奈伊，“累了就好好休息，别再硬撑着，都告诉我，我和你一起分担。”他确实很累，在外征战一年多了，好不容易能休息一下，他是别人强大的倚靠，但他又能倚靠谁呢？所有人都可以找元帅诉苦或寻求庇护，那元帅呢？即便是他有伤痛，怕也是不能轻易对别人表现出来，即便是痛苦，也不能轻易流露。战场上同伴的阵亡，他也只能表现得冷漠，甚至说成是为荣誉而牺牲。这些，科西尔兰当然知道，他安慰着奈伊，轻轻给他哼唱着她仅会的几首歌儿。过了一会儿，奈伊在她怀里发出了均匀的呼吸，她把奈伊放平，吻了一下他的额头，自己躺在了旁边。  
第二天，奈伊起来后又恢复了自信，但是腿痛还没有恢复，不过他们已经动身前往南方的矿泉了。他们还碰到了两位元帅，拉纳和缪拉。这两位元帅分别是科西尔兰在1807年和1805年战役的上司，他们自然知道科西尔兰和奈伊的关系，也就料到了看到奈伊在这里，科西尔兰肯定也在。  
泡过几天温泉，奈伊果然感觉身子轻松了不少，一天，他和科西尔兰吃了晚饭就到院子里闲逛。  
“你好些吗？”科西尔兰问。  
“嗯，你看，”奈伊往前迈了几步，“怎么样？”  
“好好~”科西尔兰紧走两步追上奈伊，拉起他的手，“等等我。”  
二人一路无话走了许久，最后科西尔兰打破了沉默，“你下次，哪里不舒服，告诉我吧，我担心你。”  
奈伊一愣，其实他已经很久没有听到过类似的话了，他停了下来，俯下身子，盯着科西尔兰的眼睛，“你是爱我的，对吗？”  
“对！那又怎么样呢？”科西尔兰用同样的目光盯着奈伊的眼睛，“那又怎么样？”他们都记得拿破仑三翻四次的阻挠，甚至有奈伊的地方科西尔兰的旅就必须得在别处。  
“不怎么，足够了。”奈伊拥另一只手温柔地抚着科西尔兰的脸颊，“足够了。”  
科西尔兰扑进奈伊的怀里，“别让我担心你，好吗？”  
“好，好，”奈伊拍着怀里的小身躯，“我现在腿有点疼了，回去吧？”  
“嗯，”科西尔兰松开了奈伊，眼泪汪汪地看着奈伊。  
“嚯，别哭啊！”奈伊忙给她擦眼泪，“我下次掉了头发都告诉你。”他其实挺会哄人的，就是有时候笨嘴拙舌容易说错话。  
夜里，科西尔兰悄悄来到奈伊的房间，透过门外的光亮她知道奈伊还没睡就轻轻推门进去了，奈伊正躺在床上看书。她故意弄出了一点声响，奈伊果然看了过来，但是他没看清是谁，又说了那句“你不知道这世界是有个东西叫门吗？”  
“知道，知道，在第六军我就知道了！”科西尔兰从阴影里跳出来说。  
“是你啊！”奈伊坐了起来，虽然不见得屡屡得逞，但他还是向科西尔兰张开了手臂，“来~”  
这次他得逞了，科西尔兰听话地坐进了他怀里，过程之顺利让奈伊都有点没回过神儿。  
“你腿还疼吗？”她才意识到自己坐到了奈伊腿上，想挪下来却又被后者牢牢抱住。  
“别动，没事了。”奈伊说着就要凑过去亲她却被推开了。  
“你先让我下来。”科西尔兰有点担心奈伊的腿，还是想下来。  
“真的没事儿！”奈伊执意不松手又要亲过去，这次科西尔兰没有再阻拦。二人吻了有一阵子，可能也是一个姿势太久了，奈伊最终还是放开了科西尔兰让她坐到了床上，“只要有你在，我就一点都不痛了。”他笑着说。  
“那我一生都陪着你。”科西尔兰站了起来，在奈伊额头上又吻了一下，“但是今天晚上，我要先去睡了。”她说完就跑了出去，留奈伊一个人嘴角挂着笑，他摇摇头，起身熄灭蜡烛也睡了。  
科西尔兰和奈伊在此处休养了几个月，奈伊的腿几乎完全不疼了，但是医生说病根还在，还是需要慢慢修养。科西尔兰的身体也好了很多，曾经地牢的寒冷让她一段时间没了月经，这次的疗养让她重新来了月经，看来矿泉对所有人的身体都有利。医生对科西尔兰的身体很乐观，她在一点点恢复，寒冷对她的侵袭已经好转了很多，平日里手心也有了温度，这些都让奈伊很高兴。这几日的休养让科西尔兰皮肤也细腻了，晒伤和一些轻微的瘢痕都没有了，这让她比原来更加漂亮。奈伊非常喜欢抚摸科西尔兰的小脸，尽管他有时候会担心自己粗糙的大手会弄疼她。  
“回到巴黎他们肯定都认不得你了。”在回去的马车上，奈伊又在抚摸科西尔兰的脸颊。  
“怎么会。”科西尔兰轻轻摩挲着奈伊放在她脸上的手，“你也变了。”她看着奈伊，奈伊确实也有了些变化，他不再像战场上那样脏兮兮、乱糟糟了，换上了便服，他的神情也轻松了很多。  
“元帅，小姐，你们可回来了！”奈伊和科西尔兰刚走下马车，拉迪什手里拿着两份已经被开了火漆的文件跑了过来。  
“你又拆了？”奈伊皱着眉头看着拉迪什，又为难地看着科西尔兰。  
“没事，肯定是好事，如果不是好事，他就悄悄封好了。”科西尔兰笑着说。  
“是啊，小姐！”拉迪什喜滋滋地递给科西尔兰一份，“小姐，这是给你的。”  
科西尔兰展开了文件，皱着眉头读了起来：拿破仑建立了自己的贵族，他册封了新贵族，科西尔兰是伯爵。读罢，她摇了摇头，递给拉迪什，“什么时候到的？”  
拉迪什正在眉开眼笑地和奈伊一起读着另一封文件，“埃尔欣根公爵！”他们兴奋地念着。奈伊一副意气风发的样子，一介平民，凭借着自身的英勇走进了殿堂，科西尔兰看着奈伊的样子，卷起了自己的文件，换上一副兴奋地面孔，“什么什么？”  
“公爵！公爵！”奈伊说，“用我的胜利命名的公爵！”他很兴奋。  
“恭喜你，真好！这是你应得的！”科西尔兰拍着奈伊的肩说。  
“元帅，小姐也……”拉迪什正要说，科西尔兰悄悄踢了他一脚。“我收到了一大笔赏钱！”她一边羡慕地看着奈伊的文件，一边把自己的文件收到了袖子里。  
“进去吧！”奈伊一手搂着还在读文件的科西尔兰一边往门那边走。  
“拉迪什，你帮我拿一下东西吧。”科西尔兰在上楼梯的时候暗示拉迪什跟她过来一下，大厅里只留下还在读自己文件的奈伊。  
屋内  
“我的，你也看了吧？”科西尔兰把文件拿了出来丢到了桌上。  
“没有，小姐。”拉迪什斩钉截铁地说。  
“没事，我不管，你不要告诉他。”她说着就把手里的文件撕了，丢进了纸篓，“去吧~”  
“好的，小姐。”拉迪什不解地离开了。  
科西尔兰坐在桌前，给拿破仑写了一封她无法接受伯爵册封的信，当然，她的借口是自己能力不足，而且又是女人，不足以接受如此大的封赏。可想而知拿破仑收到信的不满，“好，随她去！”  
“对了，有人说她的信平时送到奈伊家？”拿破仑问着身边的密探。  
“是的，古高尔家的人也会往奈伊家里跑。”  
“奈伊，奈伊，又是他！”拿破仑念叨着，“既然真的这样，那就再给奈伊的年薪上加一笔吧，把古高尔的加上去。”他已经一定程度上默认这个事实了，但是仍有不满。他并没有想到按科西尔兰的性格，她会喜欢上最普通的奈伊元帅，而且无视他的共和思想。科西尔兰对奈伊的影响可能也是不可小觑的，奈伊很容易被影响，更糟糕的是科西尔兰的存在会增加他的不服从性。但是眼下，他也没办法，只有默认。

贵族受封的当天，奈伊邀请科西尔兰同去，但是科西尔兰说不喜欢人多的场合，就不去了。奈伊只好自己去，结果受封之后还有庆典，奢华异常又光彩夺目，足足进行了一天一夜，奈伊在其中享受着男人的赞美和美女的投怀送抱。很多漂亮的小姐给他递了名卡，拿破仑也有意无意地给他介绍漂亮的小姐，但是奈伊一直保持着警醒，过分的亲昵只会得到他冷淡的回应；他也没有喝多，偶尔搂着拿破仑介绍来的小姐跳跳舞，偶尔和将军们聊聊天。  
“你的小夫人怎么没来？”萨瓦里过来问他。奈伊的朋友，尤其是那些见过科西尔兰的朋友，对她的称呼都变成了小夫人。  
“她说不喜欢人多。”奈伊抿了一口酒，和萨瓦里一起去了个人少的角落聊天。  
“她真的住在你家了？”萨瓦里又问。  
“嗯，”奈伊点了个头，“她真应该来看看这些美丽的小姐和这奢华的排场！能不能胜过她跟我讲过的凡尔赛夜会！”他还是有点微醉，话也多了起来。  
萨瓦里已经明白个大概了，他笑着和奈伊碰了杯，“你真是好运气啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈，当然了！”奈伊理解的是他在祝贺他成为公爵。  
说回科西尔兰，她派人打听了一下庆典的流程，知道一时半会奈伊回不来，她就吩咐拉迪什准备吃的，简单吃完去书房看了会儿书，但还是想等着他回来。  
第二天上午，奈伊兴冲冲地回来了，“拉迪什，准备一下，晚上会有宾客来访。”他跑上了楼，“科西尔兰，科西尔兰~”，一边喊一边推开了书房的门，发现没有人，又跑到卧室，看到科西尔兰还躺在床上读着书。  
他很兴奋，冲过去一把抱住科西尔兰往旁边一滚就躺到了她旁边，“困死我了，好困~”他带着一身酒气和脂粉味，一边念叨一边扯下自己的衣服扔到地上，全然不顾科西尔兰一脸的嫌弃。“你真应该去看看，那些人啊，夫人啊，漂亮的小姐啊，都围着我们说着奉承话，我一晚上都没睡，还有那些跳舞的女孩子啊，她们所有的衣服从早上到中午再到傍晚都不一样，晚上还有烟火表演，你不是喜欢烟火吗，我特别想让你看看~”他衣服扯得差不多了，搂住科西尔兰，“你看看我啊！”  
“看了，看了，”科西尔兰放下书，低头瞥了他一眼，然后按了一下铃，没多会儿拉迪什跑了上来，“小姐，怎么了？”  
“打点水过来吧。”科西尔兰指了一下屋子角落的梳洗台。  
“好的。”  
“为了国家，直至死亡”奈伊又蹦出了一句，“怎么样，这是我的家族格言！”  
“好听，好听！”科西尔兰想打开奈伊的手，他今天这是怎么了？  
不一会儿，拉迪什把水打来了，他还把洗漱台推到了床边，然后识趣地出去了。  
“你看看我啊！”奈伊伸手掰过科西尔兰的脸，“昨天，那些小姐夫人们都来向我献殷勤呢！我收到了不少小姐的名卡，我走的时候都塞给萨瓦里了，哈哈哈。”  
“好，好，好，你最好了！”科西尔兰扭开头，拿了绸巾沾点水，一边说一边给奈伊擦脸，“看到了，看到了，哪家小姐的唇印？”  
“不告诉你~”奈伊笑嘻嘻地说，他直起了一半身子，靠到科西尔兰身上，“晚上我邀请了一些朋友过来，好困啊，我要睡会儿。”  
“睡吧，睡吧！”科西尔兰甩甩绸巾，挂了回去，“起来，我给你把床帘放下。”  
“不用，你别走。”  
“不走！放下来我也睡一会儿，我昨天等你很久呢，以为你会回来。”科西尔兰把奈伊推了下去，“睡吧。”  
她下了床，站起来把床帘放好，等她上了床准备躺下时，奈伊突然抱住了她，“我告诉他们我要娶你，我现在是公爵了，而且，皇帝陛下也同意了把你的年薪算到我这里，我会娶你的。”  
“那是我的年薪！”科西尔兰轻轻掰开奈伊的手，似乎生闷气地躺下了。  
“我的傻姑娘”奈伊的唇压了上来，“这就是说皇帝陛下同意我们在一起了！”他一边吻着科西尔兰一边喘着粗气说。  
“我还是要把我的年薪要回来。”科西尔兰在奈伊热吻的空当说着。  
“那你不要我了？”奈伊停住了亲吻，趴在科西尔兰身上问。  
“骗你的！”科西尔兰捧起奈伊的脸揉了揉。她话音刚落，奈伊的吻又落了下来。他很累，没有做什么更亲近的动作，就抱着科西尔兰睡着了。  
晚上，奈伊的朋友都如约到了，科西尔兰一直没有露面，他们的关系除了拿破仑身边的密探和少数一些朋友之外都无人知晓，甚至还有一些奈伊的密友认为科西尔兰和奈伊关系很差，甚至还想从中调解一下。已经成为了埃尔欣根公爵的奈伊自然吸引了很多人，他的朋友，再带上自己的朋友，朋友再带上女伴或者男伴，整个晚上，屋子里都很热闹。唯独科西尔兰在楼上坐着看书，不过奈伊倒是时不时地上来一下。  
“你无聊了吗？”这已经是奈伊第5次上楼了。  
“没有，你不要总上来了，就不怕有人跟着你吗？”科西尔兰合上书，第4次给奈伊整理了一下衣领，笑着说。  
“这是我家啊！怕啥~”奈伊轻轻吻了一下科西尔兰的额头，“那我下去了？”  
“去吧！”  
“等他们走了，你可要下来啊！”奈伊叮嘱着。  
临近午夜了，宾客们大部分都告辞了，只留下了一些和奈伊最亲密的朋友，有萨瓦里，有弗拉奥伯爵，还有画家伊莎贝，还有一些不是当权的人，他们围坐着交谈。  
“拉迪什，你去叫一下科西尔兰~”奈伊对刚刚放下葡萄酒的管家说。  
“好的。”  
“不太好吧……”弗拉奥说，“你邀请了他吗？我没看到他来啊。”他四下张望了半天。  
“真的在吗？”是萨瓦里。  
楼上，“小姐，元帅，哦不，公爵阁下叫您下去。”拉迪什敲了敲门。  
“公爵阁下……”科西尔兰念叨了两声，“好的，都走了吗？”  
“嗯！”拉迪什按元帅吩咐地说。  
“米歇尔！”楼下的人正在说话，突然听到了楼上传来了似乎很熟悉又不太一样的声音，接着是一阵轻盈地脚步声。  
科西尔兰来到了楼下的沙龙，看到还有人，她停住了，看着奈伊，有点吃惊，不是说好了都走了再叫她吗？她瞪向奈伊，后者一直在冲她笑，搞得她都没法发火。  
“来~”奈伊伸出了一只手。  
“欢迎，我以为就只有他在，我穿得太随便了，实在是抱歉。”科西尔兰看看自己的便服，得体又大方地说，她把手搭到了奈伊的手上，轻轻地坐到了他旁边。  
“嚯！”弗拉奥发出了一声惊呼，“你不是那个少校吗？”他凑过去看着科西尔兰。  
“嗯~”也可能是在奈伊身边的关系，科西尔兰和平日里很不一样，她像个少女一样点头应着。  
“你不是他妹妹吧？”弗拉奥还是不相信，给自己找了个理由，“这你就不地道了，你的少校有这么好看的妹妹，你还装着和他关系不好。”  
“就是她~”奈伊拍了一下弗拉奥的肩，“你再看看！”他得意地笑着，一把搂住科西尔兰，反而弄得后者十分不好意思。  
“这完全不是一个人啊！”看着科西尔兰羞涩地神色，弗拉奥实在是联想不起来那位在战场上骑着马挥舞着马刀的少校。  
“你不知道这世界上有个东西叫门吗？”奈伊的这句话几乎所有第六军的士兵都听到过，科西尔兰似模似样地模仿了起来。这句话引得大家一阵哄笑。  
“还真是！”弗拉奥也笑了。  
“是吧！”奈伊扭头又亲了一下科西尔兰的脸。“我会娶她的，希望你们能做个见证！”他挨个看向每个宾客，惹得科西尔兰把脸埋到了他肩上。  
他们一起又聊了一会儿，然后奈伊提议打牌，科西尔兰坐在奈伊身边看着他玩。  
“小夫人不玩么？”萨瓦里问。  
“小夫人？”科西尔兰疑惑地看着奈伊。  
“他们给你起的名字，不喜欢让他们改。”奈伊出完了牌，腾出手搂着科西尔兰，笑着说。  
“没事，叫什么都行。”科西尔兰笑笑，“我不会玩，看你们玩就行了。”她的声音温温柔柔的，和参谋部甚至战场上判若两人。  
凌晨四五点，宾客们都告辞了，奈伊挽着科西尔兰回到楼上，“对不起啊，我真的太想让他们看看你了。”他向科西尔兰就刚才的行为道了歉。科西尔兰摇摇头，冲他笑笑，“没事。”  
“那你今天~”奈伊说着抱住科西尔兰，“过来陪我好吗？”  
“不好，”科西尔兰摇头。奈伊也不是第一次被拒绝了，他只是稍有失望，没有再说什么，也没松开科西尔兰，“那就让我多亲一下。”他不由分说低头就吻了起来。  
“你来陪我。”科西尔兰躲开了他的吻，在他耳边说。这句话仿佛给奈伊打了强心针，他一把抱起科西尔兰，走进了她的房间。  
“拉迪什，什么事都不要叫我。”他冲楼下喊道。  
三年的战争生涯也锻造了科西尔兰，她的身体比1805年更结实了，也不再像个小女孩儿那样羞涩了。奈伊顺着她的脖颈往下吻的时候，她也不再害怕，但还是有点紧张，不过在奈伊的爱抚下，她就放松了下来。“我爱你。”奈伊几乎吻遍了科西尔兰全身，抚摸着她的每一处伤痕，他的小米歇尔已经发起了好几次冲锋，但弹药依旧充足。科西尔兰也抚摸着奈伊结实的身体，亲吻着他的脖颈，她发出的每一个声音对小米歇尔来说都是冲锋的号角。门外的拉迪什露出了姨母般的笑容，“我们就要有女主人了。”他对旁边经过的仆人说。他们一直睡到了下午5点多，奈伊醒得倒是早，但是科西尔兰并没有醒，昨天的冲锋让她累得不行。奈伊搂着她，又是亲了又亲，科西尔兰哼哼唧唧地把脸藏进奈伊怀里，这让他很受用，他又重重地亲了科西尔兰的额头一下，抚着她的小脸。等到科西尔兰醒了，奈伊正在闭目养神，她以为他还在睡，凑过去亲了一下他的嘴唇，她这一亲奈伊就睁开了眼睛。他也不顾科西尔兰吓一跳，一把抱紧她，不老实的手又伸进了她的衣服。等他们停下来后，奈伊才感觉一切都是真实的，他现在是这个国家的英雄，公爵，而且这个他一直喜欢的女人也在他身边。他开心了好几天。  
新晋贵族的兴奋劲儿逐渐过去了，巴黎的社交生活开始让奈伊感到疲惫，他有点厌倦每天接待不同目的的宾客，提防着阴谋和别有用心的接近更让他厌恶。好在科西尔兰还陪在他身边，但是每日的陪伴并未让他的疲惫有所好转，他大部分的时间都在房里吹笛子，看书，或者去画廊看画。古高尔家的文件两天送来一次，科西尔兰会抽一天时间解决事务，然后一些社交场合她也会出席，每每这时候，奈伊就感到很烦闷。  
“你累了么？”科西尔兰自从上次从温泉回来，就对奈伊的日常变化开始注意，“我看你已经好几天都闷闷不乐了。”  
“我不喜欢巴黎。”奈伊搂着她，把头靠在她肩上。  
“我知道，你喜欢去乡下，”科西尔兰拍拍他的头，“我们去古高尔城堡？？”她问。  
“你不是不喜欢那儿吗？”奈伊又躺到了科西尔兰的腿上，“而且，我觉得那儿离巴黎太近了。”  
“那就去远一点，你决定吧。”科西尔兰抚着奈伊的脸，温柔地说。  
“你陪我去么？”奈伊问。  
“当然。”  
没几天，奈伊就兴冲冲地拿了一沓儿文件来找科西尔兰，“我选了几个城堡，你看看，你喜欢哪个。”科西尔兰拿起文件细细地看了起来，都是卢瓦尔河谷的城堡，“这些地方也都离得不远，我们直接去看就好了。”最后他们选定了沙托丹附近的库德霍城堡，连带着周围好几亩的土地和树林，还有农舍，马场。奈伊很喜欢这里，他看过了这个，就决定不回去了，反正城堡里设施也一并售卖。  
“这里舒服了吗？”地产中介和其他人都走了，科西尔兰和奈伊在城堡旁边的树林里散步，她问奈伊。  
“这里很好，以后可以和我们的孩子在这里面打猎。”奈伊搂着科西尔兰又开始畅想以后的日子，“院子里还可以种植物，花和水果什么的。我们的孩子会喜欢的。”  
“等有了孩子再说吧。”科西尔兰笑着对他说。  
“会有的。”奈伊蹲下来摘了几朵花，三下两下给科西尔兰编了个花环，“戴上~”他把它戴到科西尔兰头上，笑嘻嘻地在她脸上亲了一口。出了巴黎的奈伊才是真的奈伊，他一点都不严肃了，反而很爱笑，也很轻松。几天后，在众多朋友的见证下，奈伊在城堡的礼拜堂和科西尔兰举行了个秘密的订婚仪式，但是科西尔兰目前古高尔家族监管人的身份让她不能嫁人，她还要3年才能正式做奈伊夫人。“等再回到巴黎，我要让你以埃尔欣根公爵夫人的身份进入杜伊勒里。”仪式举行时，他自顾自说着。但是，等他们再次回到巴黎，科西尔兰是以古高尔少校的身份，奈伊是以元帅身份，因为战争又开始了。


End file.
